A Wicked Tale Of Witches, Wands, Booze, and, Swagger
by JakeCrown
Summary: A DARK HUMOR STORY! A drug addict ends up in the body of a Harry Potter character, just before the first day at Hogwarts. Blood, guts, comedy, and amoral behavior. Gets darker and more amoral as the story goes on. Really, really dark...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is story is a mix of the three of my different stories that fell apart. The Golden One, Redeo Creditum Est Canis Femina, and, The Average Wizard Goes Mad. They all fell apart for the same reason...

My lack of creativity.

I hope to bring elements from each story and build it into a world that people want to read about.

AN END:

666

A Wicked Tale Of Witches, Wands, Booze, and, Swagger

666

Chapter One

666

I woke with a jerk as something hissed in my ear. I kept my eyes closed as the hissing drew closer. It sounded like a snake. I blindly groped for my blankets. Grasping my sheet, I pulled it up over my head.

'There are no snakes in my bed. I'm just having a very weird dream.'

The hissing continued. I felt the bed shift as something moved. I held utterly still as I felt the movement get closer. I opened my eyes under the blanket and blinked the sleep from my eyes. I could see the light of morning shining, even through my thin sheets.

I felt adrenaline kick in as the silhouette of a snake began sliding along the sheet.

"Ahhhh!" I squealed like a little girl as the snake drew near. I threw back the sheet in a rush. I tumbled out of bed and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Scrambling on my hands and knees, I moved away from the snake and towards the light of the window as fast as I could.

I looked around an unfamiliar room with astonished eyes. This was not the place I went to sleep in. A large four post bed with silk sheets. A large bedroom with carved marble walls. Mahogany furniture with silver accents. Some kind of weird grown goblin statue stood at the foot of the bed.

Definitely an expensive room.

Definitely not my room.

The pounding in my chest reminded me of the snake as I glanced around my unfamiliar surroundings uncertainly. I gave out a yell as I lurched to my feet. I ran to an over-sized mahogany desk and climbed on top of it. I knocked a few books and a fancy feather and inkwell onto the floor.

"Bet you can't get me up here, you fucking serpent." I taunted the bedroom's resident snake as I stood on top of the desk.

I noticed with growing alarm that the creepy brown goblin statue had turned to face me. It had been facing the window, last I saw. My already pounding heart began to pound a little harder.

Was this a prank?

Was I on that TV show 'Scare Tactics'?

"You gotta wake up." I muttered as I pinched myself.

"Ow!" I cringed as the pain of my pinch shattered any hopes I had of this being a dream. Pain doesn't exist in dreams, or so I heard.

The statue began to speak. "Is Young Master ill?" It spoke with a squeaky voice. "Dobby will fetch Mistress right away."

The brown little thing had long pointed ears and wore a ragged pillowcase as clothes. I just stared at it numbly, too scared to speak. It disappeared with a pop.

"Oh god." my knees went weak as I fell down onto the desk with a crash. "I've finally done it!"

I brought my strangely pale knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth as tears leaked from my eyes. "I've lost my mind." I kept rocking back and forth "I knew Tony's acid was strong."

Dammit.

"I shouldn't have taken 6 hits at once." I sobbed. "But it felt so good!" I wanted to pull my hair out. My life was over. There was no way I could work or get laid in this condition. What was the point of life without sex or being able to afford at least weed?

I began to sob my eyes out. "I've lost my damn mind!" I screamed.

The door to the room burst open. I looked over and stopped sobbing for a moment. I wiped away my tears to look at the woman standing in the doorway. She seemed to be a giant. At least 8 or nine feet tall compared to me. She wore a thin white silk gown that seemed to flow off of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Half of her hair was blond, and the other half black.

Was she a figment of my madness?

"Draco darling, What's wrong?" She ran to me and held out her arms for a hug. I flinched back, I had no wish to hug my sexy looking delusion. I began sobbing anew.

Warm arms wrapped around me.

I cried for my lost sanity. I had finally taken something that made my mind shatter like an egg. I knew there was always a risk of insanity with all the drugs I took. I never really thought the insanity would happen to me. All the drugs I'd taken before only gave mild hallucinations before.

I cried for my wife. She was sure to find me on the floor, drooling and comatose. There was no coming back when you hallucinate like this. I have no idea what she would think of me after this fiasco.

I cried for I don't know how long. I sobbed into the giant women's silk gown. I sobbed until my tear ducts ran dry. I could feel my head pounding from all the crying as I shook in the woman's arms.

I felt like a child as she released me. She smiled down on me like an angel from heaven. Light shined from the window behind her head and shone around her like a halo. "Theres no need to cry Draco, you will get to come home from school this Christmas."

I began sobbing anew. This was a nightmare.

I eventually calmed down enough to ask the delusion a question.

"Why the hell was there a snake in the bed" Was the first thing out my mouth.

"What snake?"

666

At least my delusion is an entertaining one...

"There appears to be no curses or foreign potions in his scans. They all came up clear." The Healer spoke in a British accent. "The blood tests show that he is clearly your son."

"But what's wrong with him?" My 'Father' asked.

I was sitting on the end of an examination table, numb to the world around me. I'd answered questions as honestly as I could and let myself be prodded in every orifice the crazy Healers cared to probe. I just wanted this delusion to end.

Insanity doesn't end. Insanity is forever.

"The logic tests show clearly that he is sane," I snorted from the examination table. "And the mind healer has seen a case like this before."

"Well what is it?" My hallucinatory mother practically screeched.

"He called it muggle body dismorphia shock syndrome." The Healer pronounced triumphantly. "Theres a problem though."

Father gasped. "That sounds horrible, what is it?"

"When a Witch or Wizard sees too much of the muggle world, they have an extreme change in personality and habits. Muggle culture has been known to be so shocking for a young wizard for them to lose their minds. This seems to be a mild case. An extreme version has been recorded in the records of Healer Mars in his-" Father cut the Healer off.

"Whats the problem then? Cure it!" Father screamed at the Healer.

I hid a laugh in a cough as the Healer jerked away. "I'm-" the Healer trailed off "I'm sorry to tell you that the problem lies with the fact that you said that your son has had no exposure to muggles before." 

"I took him through the muggle entrance to Diagon alley a week ago to get his school supplies. He saw muggles for only a few moments." Father protested.

The Healer nodded. "I'm happy to say that this is a very mild case. Young Draco here," the Healer gestured back to me, "Seems to be sane in the most literal sense." He smiled "He is capable of reasoning and learning," He turned back to my 'parents' "He just thinks he's a 26 year old American muggle." 

"Well cure it!" My father screamed again.

"I'm sorry to say, It is incurable. He will have to learn to be who he really is again." The healer shook his head sadly.

My mother began to sob. She came over to the side of the exam table and wrapped her arms around me once more.

At least my insanity can keep me entertained.

God forbid I think I'm a goldfish or something worse than being a Harry Potter character.

666

Healer Doxy sat with Mind-Healer Brims in the Healer's break room as they talked about the newest patient to be discharged from St Mungo's.

"So..." Mind-Healer Brims grinned at Healer Doxy. "What's muggle body dismorphia shock syndrome?"

Healer Doxy snickered into the sandwich his wife made him this morning. "I made it up on the spot!"

They both howled with laughter.

"So what do you think really is wrong with Mr. Malfoy?" Mind-Healer Brims questioned after the laughter trailed off.

"He lost his bloody mind of course." Healer Doxy took another bite. "I would too if I was raised by a bloody Death Eater." 

Mind-Healer Brims nodded solemnly. Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you think sending an insane boy to Hogwarts is the best idea?"

The Healers looked at each-other for a moment.

"Let Dumbledore Handle it."

666


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I quit drugs a few months ago, so I'm writing this stone cold sober. I even quit smoking cigarettes. I hope you cocksuckers appreciate a good story, even if I'm sober.

666

Chapter 2

666

"Remember, you are a Malfoy." My new father handed me my wand. "You see this symbol?" He pointed to a coat of arms on the wand's shaft.

I resisted rolling my eyes. Three snakes coiled around a wand. "Our coat of arms, Father." I answered. "It has been on every Malfoy's wand for twenty two hundred years." I elaborated before he could continue.

Father's face twitched at my American accent. "And what does it mean?" He questioned.

"That I must honor the traditions of my family and uphold the honor of this symbol" I held up the wand. "That I must learn the duties of a pureblood scion and remain pure for the generations after me." I recited from memory. "That I must add to the honor of possessing this symbol for the generations of pureblood wizards that will come after me."

Mother wrapped her arms around me from behind. She was a very physically possessive woman. She was constantly running her fingers through my hair or hugging me. Since leaving St. Mongo's yesterday, she had not let me out of her sight.

Father on the other hand, kept repeating traditions and proper conduct for me to follow. I much preferred his no nonsense attitude to Mother's constant 'mothering'.

The train whistle blew.

'Remember, you are a Malfoy, You are my son." Father gripped my shoulders and brouht me in close for a hug. I stood there stiffly as the middle aged man let out a tear. "This is the start of a great wizard's education." He sniffed. "Make me proud."

Mother turned me around. "I want you to have fun at school. Make a plenty of friends and write me every day. I'll send you your favorite chocolates every morning." She had tears leaking from her eyes. "And remember to change your underwear every day."

A few boys next to us began to snicker.

Mother hugged me close as she smothered me in her bosom. "Remember that I already told your friends Crabbe and Goyle's mothers that you were cursed with an American accent. Don't tell them anymore." She choked back a sob. "No one needs to know about your sickness."

She began to sob openly.

The train whistle blew again.

"Now I want you to go and have a good year at school. You will get to come home for Christmas in a few months. I want you to keep your head high." She hugged me again. "Now go enjoy your school year." She gave me a light push toward the train.

I dragged my weightless trunk behind me as I boarded the train. I found an empty compartment in the back and stowed my trunk up on the rack above the seats. I sat down and closed my eyes.

What a fucking trip!

I never expected being crazy to be so entertaining. I would have taken six hits of Tony's LSD years ago if I knew this shit would happen...

and then I remembered the wife I left behind.

Or not.

666

The compartment door opened with a clatter. I jerked back to awareness as the noise woke me up. Two large boys entered the train compartment. I assumed they were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Whats up, guys?" They looked at me strangely and didn't reply.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned "Is there something on my face?"

"Err-" One began to voice his thoughts before another spoke for him "We heard about..."

"But we didn't believe it." The other finished. "Its just so..."

"Amazing!" The first one exclaimed.

"I've never heard someone talk like that before." The second boy spoke up.

"Mother said you got cursed by a mublood in Diagon alley."

I nodded. "Yeah, some mudblood cursed me in the back." I agreed.

Was I really stuck with these two as friends? I don't remember Draco Malfoy having any other friends in the books or movies. These were just kids. Not normal kids either.

Fucking dumb kids.

Really dumb.

Lets see how far I can take this delusion.

"Dobby!' I called into the air.

There was a little pop as Dobby the house elf appeared in the train compartment. "Bring me three glasses and a bottle of whiskey would you?"

The house elf looked nervous. "Dobby doesn't think old Master would approve of-" I interrupted.

"But thats the point isn't it? Your my elf right?" Dobby nodded. I asked Father for Dobby as a personal elf to help me get reacquainted with wizard life easier. He'd agreed without blinking an eye. A house elf was far cry from the Abraxen horse I'd wanted before my 'illness' he'd said.

"I's your elf young master!" Dobby agreed.

"Well I want you to prove that you are my elf." I said harshly. "After You go get that whiskey, I have a mission for you! I want you to help Harry Potter for a day!"

Dobby's eyes widened."Help the great Harry Potter for a day?" He whispered.

"Father wouldn't approve of that would he?" I questioned in a lighter tone. "He wouldn't approve at all." I ended with a whisper as I brought my face closer to Dobby's.

Dobby shook his head back and forth. "No, old Master wouldn't approve at all." He squeaked.

"But we can keep a secret can't we?' I questioned again. "We can keep that we want to help the great Harry Potter from Father can't we?"

Dobby nodded frantically, tears in his watery eyes. "Anything to help the great Harry Potter."

"Go get the whiskey and glasses, Dobby." I smiled sweetly at the elf.

He vanished with a pop.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked. "You never seen someone manipulate an elf before?"

Number one began to speak. "You want to help Harry Potter?"

"Sure, he killed the latest dark lord as a baby." I waved my hand dismissively. "He did me a favor, too."

"What favor?" Number two asked.

"He cleared the way, of course."

666

I had a little buzz going.

"No, sip it Goyle." I admonished the burgeoning alcoholic. He wanted to pour the whole high-ball down his throat like a college girl.

"Like this." I gave Goyle an example as I took a sip out of my own glass.

"Here, let me refill that." I poured another couple of fingers in his little glass.

The compartment door opened with a click and swoosh. I glanced over at the frizzy haired girl and pudgy little boy that entered.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville-" She stopped talking and took a sniff of the air. "Are you imbibing?"

What a vocabulary for a little girl...

"Just a little bit." .I pinched my forefinger and thumb together to mime 'little' as I offered her my highball glass. "Would ya like some, darlin'?"

She turned her nose up with a sniff. "Thats illegal." The pointed at the bottle. "You could get arrested for underage drinking, or worse..." She lowered her voice. "expelled."

"Whats underage drinking?" I played dumb. "Is that a muggle thing?" I gestured at the bottle on the seat. "We're wizards. There is no age limit on drinking." I bluffed with a laugh. "Imagine if we all had to follow muggle rules."

Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh along with me like it was a big joke. They were well on their way to wasted. "Silly mudblood." Crabbe grunted. Goyle laughed anew.

I noticed the pudgy boy, Neville, flinch as Crabbe said the word 'mudblood'.

"I apologize for Crabbe's words." I hoped to repair the situation before I lost my buzz. "Allow me to introduce myself."

I stood and bowed with a flourish. "It is customary for witches and wizards to introduce themselves before beginning any conversation with a stranger." Father had drilled wizard customs into my head. "My name is Draco," I extended my hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Neville gagged on his tongue.

Frizzy hair lowered her nose a little bit as she bit out a curt "Hermione Granger" She reached out her hand to shake mine.

I bowed and kissed the back of her hand instead.

"Ah, your parents are fans of Shakespeare, I take it?" I smiled at her as charmingly as I could. "It is wonderful to meet such a beautiful young lady. On behalf of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, I welcome you to the wizarding world."

I was laying it on pretty thick.

She blushed a little bit as she took her hand back.

"Thank you." she stuttered as she backed out of the compartment. I continued to give her my most charming smile. I turned my smile on Neville. He squeaked as he rushed from the compartment.

As the door closed, I turned to look at the, once again, staring duo of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why were you so nice to that mudblood, Draco?" Crabbe asked. Goyle nodded his head.

"You guys have a lot to learn if you want to keep hanging out with me." I flicked Crabbe on the forehead with a finger. "She was going to report us to the prefects of course."

I held up the bottle of hooch and shook it.

Dimwits...

666


	3. Chapter 3

666

Chapter 3

666

After bringing the buzz back up, I stowed the booze in my trunk. I had no wish for the prefects to come checking the compartment, only to find it occupied by a bottle of whiskey.

"Come on, boys." I waved at the train compartment's door. "Lets go meet our classmates."

Crabbe and Goyle rose to their feet shakily. Goyle tripped over his own feet and sprawled all over the floor. Crabbe took the opportunity to vomit all over the prone form of Goyle.

The smell was horrendous.

Goyle reacted to the puke with a return spew all over Crabbe's feet. The sight and smell of more bile brought Crabbe over the edge of holding back his nausea. He gagged and then let loose all over the now crying Goyle.

"You two stay here and get cleaned up." I wanted nothing to do with this mess. "I want you two to change into your school robes and go freshen up in the bathroom."

"Dobby!" I called into the air.

He appeared with a popping noise.

"Clean up this mess" I pointed to the vomit pooled on the floor. "Bring these two a couple of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice as well."

Dobby nodded.

"I'm going to go introduce myself to Harry Potter." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder at the compartment door. "I'll introduce you to him, as well as to offer him your services."

Dobby nodded excitedly and snapped his fingers. The vomit vanished as if it had never been there. It vanished off both Crabbe and Goyle's robes as well as off the floor. The air was left with a minty clean smell.

I made a mental note to learn how to do that. My deluded mind came up with the weirdest shit. I was really starting to enjoy my own insanity. It was so realistic.

Dobby vanished only for a moment before reappearing with a spread of different sandwiches and a pitcher of juice. The little fucker was quick. I had no idea how he got the food and juice together so quickly.

Goyle took one look at the food, and then vomited again.

"Stay with them, until they are okay, while I got talk to the great Harry Potter." I pointed at the once again puke covered Crabbe, "and Keep cleaning up after them, until they sober up."

I reached into my trunk and grabbed a set of black school robes and slung them over my shoulder with one hand. I swished my wand at the compartment door in front of me. The door opened with a click and swoosh. I stepped out into the hallway, leaving the sick boys and the Excited house elf inside the compartment.

I loved this deluded reality sometimes. Just wave a wand and anything you want can happen.

I'd learned the locking charm from 'Mother'. She taught it to me in order to lock my trunk from prying hands, 'grasping for the wealth of our family', as mother said.

I waved my wand at the door again, and it shut and locked with a click.

666

Making my way down the train corridor, I felt a little crowded as as students went up and down the hallway in bunches or alone. I noticed that there was no air conditioning vents on the ceiling, and yet the air was still fresh and pleasantly cool.

I weaved my way through the crowds of boys and girls as they rushed to and fro. I glanced into every compartment I passed. I noticed that one had a few witches changing clothes, and a crowd of boys gazing into the window with star-struck looks in their eyes.

I had a suspicion that the girls knew the boys were watching and were putting on a show on purpose, for attention.

All I could think was 'Underage girls are yucky'. Women don't gain an ounce of sanity until they hit at least 24 years of age in my experience. Boys took far longer. I expected that wizards took even longer to mature mentally than their muggle counterparts.

I ignored the scene and moved on.

Finally, at the end of the train, I found a compartment that only contained A single redheaded boy and a black haired boy. They were surrounded by a plethora of candy and snack wrappers. I assumed these were Potter and Weasley.

Time to make my first real decision in this delusion...

Do what I could do to help the boys out...

or do what would make me happy.

It was my delusion. Did I really have to be a good guy like I was when I was sane? Did I have to be good?

Maybe I could do both the right thing and keep myself entertained with my delusion.

I burst through the compartment door.

"Oh my god, you really him?!"

I looked back and forth between the two boys and noticed Harry cringe back. Apparently he didn't like his fame very much.

"Hey mate, don't come-" Ron pointed at me and started to speak before I cut him off.

"Ronald Weasly!" I exclaimed, loudly. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for years!"

I rushed toward him and grabbed his pointing hand. I shook it up and down vigorously with both of mine. "I'm your biggest fan!" I practically yelled in his face as I shook his hands.

Ron stared at me, dumbfounded. I could hear as Harry snickered behind me. "I'm really looking forward to going to school with you this year!"

"What are you-" Ron came out of his stupor, tried to jerk his hand away, and, began talking again before I cut him off once more.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself!" I kept on shaking his hand. "I'm Penny Bendleton!" I came up with the name on the spot. "And I'm really happy to meet you."

"Why are you his fan?" Harry asked from behind me.

I stopped shaking the red-haired boy's hand with a smile and backed away. I looked over at Harry. "He is the sixth son of a sixth son." I exclaimed. "Those are the most powerful birth numbers in all of the world! Every pureblood in the world knows his name!"

Even Ron looked astonished as I said that.

"Re-really?" Ron asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"No." I chuckled. "I was making all that up."

I burst into laughter at the now glowing red-headed boy's face. He looked like someone took a big steaming shit on his puppy.

"I heard of you from my father though. He told me not to associate with you or any of your friends." I admitted to the red faced boy as my laughter trailed off. "That means we just have to be friends!"

"Who are you?" Ron growled angrily. "I've never heard of the Bendleton family before."

"That was a lie," I stood and bowed with a flourish. "I am the great and powerful Oz"

"Whose your father then, that told you to avoid me, Oz?" Ron's face seemed to have taken on an even brighter shade of red.

Harry chuckled a little.. "Oz isn't real." He pointed out. 

Ron frowned and poked me with a forefinger. "You can't touch illusions, Harry."

Harry and I both let out peals of laughter at that one.

"The name," Harry gasped out a laugh, "it isn't real."

Ron glared at me.

I stuck out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Ronald Weasley." I began, "I apologize for the prank." Not really, but politeness never hurt anybody. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "Think we want to be friends with the likes of you?" He didn't reach out to take my hand. "My father mentions your family all the time."

"Your family are all followers of You-know-who." Ron pointed at me with a scandalized look on his face. "The Malfoy family is as dark as they come, Harry."

Kids...

"I hope to prove those nasty rumors untrue." I reached out my hand to shake Harry's hand. "Hopefully you can make up your own mind on what friends you make."

He didn't reach out to shake my hand either. "I can choose my friends just fine thanks." He nodded to the compartment's door.

That stung a little, I admit. Damn judgmental kids. I felt my liquor buzz begin to wear away a little.

Maybe I could have introduced myself in a nicer way to get on my delusion's good side, but...

It's my delusion.

"Well, actions speak louder than words." I backed away to the compartment's door. "I shall bid you both adieu and well wishes."

I bowed with a flourish of my black pointed hat.

So sue me.

I get dramatic when I'm tipsy.

"You may want to change into your school robes, the train is almost there." The compartment closed behind me with a click.

666

"Dobby" I called into the cool air of the train compartment hallway.

He appeared with another pop. "Young master is asking for Dobby?"

"I failed, Dobby." I admitted with a sigh. "Harry Potter is in love with Ron Weasley."

"In love with Wheezy?" Dobby asked confused.

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, in love with a Wheezy." I looked down at the elf "I'm sorry, but the whole Wheezy family hates me."

The elf started to tear up. "The young master is apologizing to Dobby?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." I spoke truthfully. "I want you to know, that I will keep trying to get you some services with Harry Potter all year."

The house elf started sobbing into my robes. "Do-Dobby is so happy to have such a kind master."

Some students passed and gave me a funny look as the elf blew his nose in the crotch region of my robes.

I nodded sagely and agreed. "Yes, I am a very kind master."

'As long as you keep bringing me hooch, I'll be the best master you could ever dream of.'

Damn my delusions are entertaining.

I felt the dampness sink into my underwear.

Damn my delusions are weird.

666

"No more than four to a boat" The half-giant called out as he led all the first years to the lake that lay besides the Hogsmeade train station. The man's size put into prospective just how short I really was.

Crabbe and Goyle managed not to stumble behind me. I believe they managed to throw up most of the liquor they drank before they got too wasted. I on the other hand, knew how to pace myself, and keep a nice buzz going all night.

I sat in a boat with Crabbe, Goyle, and an adorable little blond girl. Only the scowl across her face kept me from glomping onto her and pinching her grouchy little cheeks. It was going to be hard to maintain my buzz with all of these kids around.

The boats began to move on their own all of a sudden.

The lake was as dark as pitch. I could see the stars reflected off the black water. I looked up. The sky was clearer than I had ever seen it. There was a lot of light pollution where I lived in America. I had never seen the stars so clearly.

I heard the students gasp around me.

After dropping my gaze back down from the heavens, I was greeted by a beautiful sight, the castle of Hogwarts.

666

I stood in a line with all of the other first years and waited to be called up to the sorting hat. I was about to have a mind-reading hat on my head pry into my past. It would be able to see every dirty little secret I had.

Should I be worried about the mind reading hat? Should I be worried that the hat would go spilling my secrets to the headmaster? Should I be worried that the hat would use my future knowledge to change the grim future ahead of Hogwarts?

Sure...

But I wasn't.

All I could think of was how bored I was. After the boredom, I just wished I had thought to have Dobby find me a flask so that I could have a few more drinky-poos before I had to go up in front of the entire school to have my mind read.

"Malfoy, Draco." Finally my name was called up.

I wanted to strut a little as the whole school watched me walk to the hat. It never hurt to put a little bit of swagger in your in your gait. I stood straighter and lifted my chin as I climbed the podium stairs and up to the hat.

I took a seat and McGonagall lowered the hat to my head.

As soon as the hat touched my head, it let out a shout.

"Slytherin!"

God Damnit! I wanted Hufflepuff. I could be selling shots to the gullible little twits as soon as the prefects turned their backs. Now I would have to deal with all the suspicion attributed to the cunning.

"You need some mental help." The hat whispered as the transfiguration teacher lifted the hat from my head.

"Well fuck you too," I whispered.

"Ten points from Slytherin." McGonagall practically hissed.

Damn delusions making my life difficult.

666


	4. Chapter 4

666

Chapter 4

666

I was a little hung-over as the other first years and I made our way into the Slytherin dorms for our first night in Hogwarts. The prefects led us down into the school's basement level. They called it a dungeon...

I shuddered.

I considered a dungeon a place for kinky sex acts and not a place where children slept. I would refer to it mentally as the basement to keep the thoughts of school kids and kinky sex acts far away from each-other.

An attractive looking young black haired witch reading a book was the portrait used to guard the Slytherin common room. "Password?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Purity" The prefect announced.

Professor Snape was waiting for us in the common room. He wore an ever present scowl as he looked us over. The rest of the house were lounging in plush armchairs or talking in little groups. As we entered, the talking lowered to whispering.

Snape began to speak. "You are all here to learn how to-" I tuned him out as He began a lecture on 'proper behavior' and 'meeting expectations'. I let my eyes wander around the room instead.

I'll be damned if I let a hallucination lecture me on rules any more than 'Father' already had.

Soon enough we were led by the male prefect, Marcus Flint, to the first year's room. "You lot sleep in here." He pointed at the door. Wakeup is at 6:30, Breakfast is at 7. Get used to going to meals together. If the upper years of different houses catch you alone..." He trailed off. "Now go to bed. Classes start tomorrow."

We began to file into the room. I accidentally bumped into the boy in front of me. He had light brown hair and a pinched face and a snobbish expression.

"Watch where you are going, Malfoy" The boy scowled. "Daddy isn't here to protect you anymore."

I snorted. My head was beginning to pound.

Damn whiskey headaches.

"What's your name friend?" I threw an arm over the scowling delusion's shoulders.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" The boy pushed my arm off his shoulders. "I'm Theodore Nott." He pointed a finger into my face "You should know that, seeing as you've seen me at your father's Christmas parties every year since we were old enough to walk."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You talk different than Malfoy." He whispered quietly. "You walk differently as well." His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I snorted again. I moved over to my trunk that was resting at the foot of a curtained four post bed. I opened the lid and removed my half empty bottle of hooch. My head was really starting to kill me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy of course." I took a swig straight from the bottle. "Who else would I be?" I held out the bottle to Crabbe and Goyle who had followed me into the room.

"You saw the sorting hat on my head didn't you?" I added to the Nott boy over my shoulder.

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads. "It'll help with the hangover headache." I prodded them "Just a few sips." I goaded them to get drunk with me again.

Again they shook their heads.

"I think we've had enough," Crabbe said.

"How about you Zabini?" I called out to the boy on the far side of the room.

He walked over and took the bottle from me. He looked at the label for a moment. He sniffed the contents.

"Kentucky Bourbon." He said before taking a tentative sip. "I prefer vodka, myself." He spoke after tasting the cheap whiskey and grimacing.

I shrugged. "I like cognac, myself." I admitted to my new found friend. "But I'm not picky."

"Do you partake, Nott?" Blaise asked as he extended the bottle to the suspicious Theodore Nott.

"Don't be scared Nott." I goaded the boy, "unlike women, the whiskey doesn't bite."

He fell to peer pressure and took the bottle. He sniffed it and grimaced. He took a swig of the hooch and started coughing, immediately. "What is Kentucky, anyway?" He asked after he finished coughing.

"A place in America with blue grass and shitty music." I answered. "They make a lot of cheap whiskey too." I added at the end. "Not like that expensive and over-rated scotch shit the fucking Scots like to sell."

We bonded over a bottle of liquor that night. I made my first two real friends in the Slytherin dorms. I told a few stories about whats between girl's legs to scare the boys and they told me about their home life.

Nott lived with an overbearing father and two older sisters. They were an ancient and wealthy family and had a library full dark arts books. His sisters were twins and soon to marry. His mother had died in a dark arts hexing accident years before.

I considered the words dark arts hilarious. What were they? Goth poetry? I longed to find out.

Blaise Zabini was an only child of an overly affectionate mother. He had three previous fathers who had all died under mysterious circumstances. His fathers were all very rich wizards who left their wealth to Blaise's mom.

I figured she had to be quite the looker to attract three rich husbands as a single mom. I looked forward to meeting her.

I passed out sometime after midnight, long after Nott and Zabini.

My last memory of the night was of of Dobby wiping sweat from my forehead and cleaning puke off my sheets.

666

The morning greeted me like a hammer over the head. A loud bang reverberated in the dorm room. I jerked awake and opened my eyes to see flint standing in the doorway of the room with smoke curling from the tip of his wand.

"Rise and shine." He yelled cheerfully. "Go clean yourselves up and be ready to go to breakfast in a half an hour." His words rang in my ears like someone was using my head as an anvil.

I groaned in agony.

A pop sound next to me alerted me to Dobby standing on the bed next to me. "Dobby brought the hangy cure potion for kind master." He squeaked.

I just groaned again.

He uncorked the little vial and brought it to my lips. It tasted like flies and piss mixed together and left to ferment for a week. I gagged, but swallowed anyway.

I was glad I did as my headache went away almost instantly.

I blinked up at the ceiling as my head cleared of the fog. I heard the other boys groaning in pain around the room.

"Can you get some of that for my other dorm-mates too?" I asked the house-elf.

"Right away, kind master." The illiterate little bug-eyed angel pronounced.

Bless that creepy little bugger.

666

Francis Jigger was rich. He owned the local apothecary in Diagon Alley and loved his job.

He bought potions ingredients cheap and sold them at a premium. For some clients, he even sold completed potions. He made a killing in profits.

Today though, he was utterly confused.

Sometime during the night, someone had taken 1000 doses of hangover cure right off his shelves.

The problem was...

His anti-theft wards weren't tripped.

There was no way to fool them. The goblins had assured him that there was no way for a wizard or witch to steal from his store. And yet he had not sold 1000 doses of hangover cure to anyone that he could remember.

He was stumped

How did this happen?

Damn lying Goblins.

He flooed Gringott's

666

All the first year boys and girls walked behind Marcus Flint as he led the way to the great hall. It was a short walk from the basement to the first floor.

"Thanks for that potion this morning." Nott whispered.

Blaise nodded. "Don't know what I'd have done without it." He agreed.

Crabbe and Goyle Grunted in agreement.

Flint stopped walking. "What potion?" He asked.

Apparently, he had heard us.

Theo and Blaise looked at me nervously. Crabbe and Goyle stared at their feet.

"Oh, just some zit clearing solution." I spoke for the group. "They all were developing them from the greasy food here at school. We all had need of it."

The girls looked at us jealously.

"You shouldn't share medications, it's unsafe." He added. "It's one of Professor Snape's rules." He turned back around to lead us to breakfast. "You need to get your own zit curing solutions from now on."

Phew...

If any of the other boys had spoken, that could have ended badly.

I fell back to the rear of the group and reached into my robes. I took out a small silver flask and took a small sip.

Bless that elf.

666

Breakfast was as greasy and tasteless as you could expect a british breakfast to be. Beans, tomatoes, boiled potatoes, sausages(I hated sausage), toast, fried eggs and bacon. I made myself a bacon and egg sandwich and ate most of it.

Professor Snape came and passed us all our class schedules. I had a double potions period today, after breakfast, followed by charms and history of magic after lunch.

Crabbe and Goyle took a long time to eat, so we first years had to hurry back to the dorms together to go and retrieve our potions kits and book as well as our charms and history textbooks before potions class.

I was really starting to enjoy my delusions.

Learning magic was a lot more fun than listening to my wife's nagging or working. I missed the easy access to drugs I was used to enjoying, but hey...

I could still get drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

666

Chapter 5

666

I sat in the potions classroom pouring over the potions book again. It resembles a cookbook, crossed with a magical medieval textbook. It was strange. Full of bizarre recipes for the most bizarre of solutions. The purpose of some of them made sense, though. These UK wizards and witches were in dire need of the tooth whitening potion.

Especially Professor Snape.

Sitting and reading, I was waiting as my cauldron simmered the boil curing potion to a finished light green. It was an especially boring book compared to the others in my opinion. It was like reading a cookbook. I don't know what would be on the final exam, but there was no way I would be able to memorize an entire cookbook full of obscure ingredients.

It was with great disappointment that I turned in my completed potion to the professor and left the classroom with my year-mates. Potions was a disappointment. Maybe charms and History wouldn't be so boring.

It was learning about magic after all.

"We still have an hour until lunch is served." Nott announced after glancing at his watch. "What should we do until then?"

I had an idea.

"Why don't we all find someplace private and have a few drinks?" I asked "Can't hurrt to go to lunch with a little buzz."

"No thanks, Draco." Blaise remarked. "I had enough last night."

"Thats what she said." I muttered quietly quietly before speaking up. "Alright then, how about you Theodore?"

"No, I don't want to feel that awful hangover anytime soon." Theo put his two cents in.

"How about the library then?" I asked. I was interested in reading more magic books. After getting into the charms textbook, I was falling in love with magic books. "I want to look up some offensive spells, soon." I added, "I don't like this having to stick together in a pack for safety issue that flint was talking about."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted negatives at that. Blaise and Theodore had no interest in studying before class.

What buzz-kills!

"Why don't you guys walk me to the library and go explore the castle then?" I sighed "Just remember to come and get me before you head to lunch."

The boys accepted that response a lot better. It sounded like fun. I had no real desire to explore the school other than to get to classes and meals. Snape had handed us a simple school map to go with our class schedules and that was all the exploring I needed.

We made our way up the stairs and they left me alone in the library corridor. I waited for them to leave before ducking into a nearby bathroom.

It was empty thankfully.

"Dobby." I called.

He popped in existence at my feet. "How can Dobby help kind master?" He inquired in a high pitched voice. 

"I'm out of liquor." I took the empty flask from my robes and shook it. "Can you bring me another bottle?"

"Dobby can do that, kind master." He snapped his fingers and another bottle of hooch appeared on the floor. He picked up the bottle from the floor and held it up to me. "Heres kind master's lick her."

I stifled a chuckle at the elf's mangling of the English language and looked at my new bottle of booze. Black label Crown Royal. I felt something weird in the back of my mind.

What was nagging me?

Why would a wizard drink 25 year old American Whiskey? Where was the little guy buying it from? Some magical elf supply store?

"Dobby," I turn my attention downwards. "Where did this come from?"

"From the lick-her store, kind master." The house elf replied.

"A muggle liquor store?" I prodded for more information.

Dobby looked nervous as he tugged on his ears fitfully. He nodded at me as his eyes began to fill with tears. "Dobby is getting it from the muggles, kind master." He looked ready to sob.

"Thats fine Dobby. I don't mind drinking muggle liquor." I added hurriedly before he started wetting my crotch with his tears once more. "In fact, I prefer the muggle stuff." I couldn't help but ask another question. "But how are you paying for it? I can't imagine a muggle taking wizarding money from a magical elf for hooch..." I trailed off.

Dobby began to sob as he tugged on his ears. "Dobby is taking it, young master." He choked out between sobs. "The muggle don't take sickles like the markets do." he sobbed harder "Dobby be stealing it" He pulled on his ears hard enough that they began to bleed.

I grabbed his hands. "Stop hurting yourself." I felt a little guilty. ""Dobby, I'm glad you are willing to steal for me." He stopped sobbing and looked up at me with a teary face. I wiped away his tears with my sleeve.

"It just proves how loyal you are to me." I I said gently "Stealing from other people is just fine with me." I added, "just don't steal from me."

"Never!" He declared. "Dobby would never steal from such a great and kind wizard like master!"

What an emotional being.

"Dobby is yours elf." His eyes filled with tears. "Now and forever." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Youse is a great and kind master."

He snapped his fingers and the wetness disappeared from my sleeve. "Master is wiping away Dobby's tears with his own clothes."

What strange delusions of loyalty my twisted mind conjured up.

An idea occurred to me. A wicked idea. An utterly amoral and depraved idea.

A wonderful idea.

"Dobby, I want you to do something for me." I knelt down to the elf's level. "It may involve some more stealing." I smiled at him. "Stealing from some bad people."

Dobby puffed out his little chest "Dobby is ready." He had a look of determination in his eyes. "Dobby will do anything for the great and kind master." He added a new title to my name.

"Just call me Master from now on." I began. "The great And Kind Master thing is a bit of a mouthful."

He nodded. "Dobby will be doing that, Master."

"Good, Now heres what I want you to do..."

666

I entered the library with my usual swagger. I only had a half hour or so to find a book that detailed some offensive magics. The library looked utterly empty.

It appeared that no one wanted to do any reading on the first day of class. Not surprising, really. A few upper year Ravenclaws sat grouped together, talking quietly with a stack of books in front of them.

I headed down the isles of the defense against the charms section and found the second year textbook 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2'. I took it off the shelf and went to find a place to read.

I spotted Hermione with her face buried in a potions book. I made my way over in her direction. "Hello, Hermione."

She looked up with a jerk of her head. She saw me and ducked back down.

"Have you come to make fun of me too?" She asked quietly. "My classmates said that Slytherins will stop at nothing to humiliate a Gryfindor." She added. "Considering how your friends acted on the train, I don't think they like me very much."

She sounded sad. I pulled out the chair across from her. "I'm not here to make fun of you." I took a seat.

She looked nothing like a young Emma Watson. "I wanted to make friends with the only Gryfindor who could answer the questions Professor Snape was asking." I put my book on the table. "Those were hard questions, Its like you know the book by heart."

"Are you a Colonial?" She blurted out. "You sound like you are from the Americas." She added in a rushed voice. "I mean no offense."

I grinned at her. "No, I'm from the UK, I was just cursed this summer to speak with an American Accent."

She looked aghast. "Cursed? They can do that?" She spoke quickly. "Why don't you go to a healer?"

She looked contrite at her question. She was so curious that she was rude.

"I did." I grinned at again. I was trying to be friendly. "They said it was incurable." She looked very sad for me.

"I don't mind though." My grin turned into a real smile. "I think its really cool, personally." I chuckled a little. "Its not every day you get a way to let you stand out in a crowd."

She seemed confused at my statement. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be like everyone else." I looked down at my book. "I want to be me." I felt a little better actually talking to someone. "I want to walk my own path."

I may be manipulating her. She was young and impressionable. Like a young whore just waiting to be snatched up by an affectionate pimp, I wanted to snatch her.

I wanted to posses Hermione Jean Granger. She was literally the smartest witch of her age. She was worth more than her weight in gold and was literally the single most valuable thing in this school.

Other than Harry Potter...

But he wasn't up for grabs.

A lonely and ostracized Hermione Granger was, though.

I wanted someone to confide in, and if I played my cards right, I could trust Hermione.

"I like you Hermione. You aren't afraid to ask questions." I smiled again. "The fact that you are smart only helps." She ducked her head and blushed.

"Do you want to work on homework together after classes are over?" I asked. "I think I could use the help of a pretty girl like you." I was laying the compliments on thick.

If she was a little older and more experienced, she might have caught onto my game, but she was a little naive in a world, alone.

Perfect to fall for the charms of a good looking boy.

"Ye-yeah." She stammered, trying and failing to hide her blush. "I'd like that."

"Draco, Are you ready to go to lunch?" Nott called out from the library entrance behind me.

"Yeah, one moment. I need to check out this book." I called back.

"I'll see you after dinner then?" I asked Hermione.

She nodded with another blush.

Madam Pince bitched at me for being loud in the library, but, I couldn't bring myself to care.

I had failed with Harry. Yet I appeared to have succeeded with Hermione. She would be eating out of my hands soon enough.

I startled my house-mates when I broke out into an evil cackle on the way to the great hall.

"What's up with Draco?" I heard Theo whisper to Blaise.

"Probably the liquor." Blaise replied

666

Charms Blurred by as we sat and listened to a lecture on wand movements and pronunciation. I was listening with rapt attention as he described the death of Boris the Bewildered. The famous wizard who had done a spell with the incantation of 'Buffalo' instead of 'Buffalato' and ended up with a buffalo on his chest.

Professor Flitwick was entertaining to watch as he stood on a podium of stacked books. Midgets were hilarious, I'd always thought. But to be taught by one three times a week...

Entertaining indeed.

I wished all of our classes were taught by midgets. I might have paid more attention in the history of magic class if Professor Binns was A midget instead of a doddering old fool of a ghost. I drank my Crown Royal and read the textbook through that period.

The textbook was actually quite interesting. It was full of bloody battles against bloodthirsty goblins. In my opinion, it was wholly unsuited for 11 year old children to read, but then again...

When did I start caring whats appropriate or not?

666

I tried to write with the damn quill. It was so damn frustrating. I had to write a foot of parchment for charms, potions, and history of magic, each. Hermione and I sat in near silence as our quills scratched at the parchment.

I glared at my quill. It was nothing like writing with a pen or pencil. Every two words, I had to dip the quill back into the ink. I was a south-paw, which made the writing even harder. If I let my hand touch the parchment, just a little bit, I smeared ink all over my homework, ruining it.

The parchment itself smelt like shit. It wasn't made out of wood like paper was, it was made out of animal skins. It was like the wizards had never considered moving over to paper. It was archaic. It was a waste of good leather.

I loved leather. It smelled like heaven. It gave the air the scent that reminded me of kinky sex and leather covered women. Parchment just gave the air a scent of rotting skin.

Fuck J.K. Rowling and her god damned quills and parchment.

Hermione wasn't left handed and appeared to not be having the same problems I was.

"Hey Hermione." She looked up from her homework. "You took transfiguration class today didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes we changed a matchstick into a needle." She smiled. "I got ten points for completing the transfiguration first in the class."

I gave her my most charming grin. "Congratulations." I gave her the thumbs up. "I knew you were a smart cookie."

She blushed and looked down.

"I have a question though," I tapped my chin. "Did Professor McGonagall teach an incantation needed for for transfiguration?"

Hermione looked excited as she began to talk about the finer points of transfiguration. "You only need to focus on want you want to turn your subject into and focus on it transfiguring." She continued. "No incantation is needed to turn an inanimate object of similar sizes into another. Thats what we practiced today."

I nodded and set my quill on the table. "I'm going to try something then." I pulled out my wand. "This writing with a quill is killing me."

Hermione snorted. "I had to practice for a week strait to get the hang of it." She sounded happy. "I figured that you being from a wizarding family you would know how to write with one better than me."

I snorted that time. "No I always use pencils or pens."

Hermione looked surprised. "I though Witches and Wizards always used..." She trailed off.

"No, not all of us, just the pig-headed ones." We laughed a little. "I think using parchment and quills is archaic." I added. "Which is why I'm going to transfigure this quill into a pencil."

Hermione looked nervous. "Spell casting isn't allowed in the hallways" She said timidly. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

I laughed. "This isn't the hallway, It's part of the library." We were in a small empty study area next to the library. It was open to the hallway and had a side door that led back into the library. "Besides, we have to practice to get good grades in class."

She nodded uncertainly and glanced around nervously as I pointed my wand at the quill. I closed my eyes and pictured the quill. I imagined it changing into a pencil. I opened my eyes.

It looked like the quill had turned orange.

I glared at it.

Closing my eyes, I tried again.

I opened my eyes one more. The feathers had shrunk a bit.

I closed my eyes for the last time, exasperated, and tried to change the quill into a pencil one last time. Hermione gasped. Opening my eyes, I noticed that the not quite pencil was on fire, and burning away merrily. I smothered the flames with my school bag.

Damnit.

Hermione looked very worried. "We burned the table. We are going to be in so much trouble."

"No we're not. I can fix this little mark." I smile back at her. "I know just how to fix it."

Hermione looked relieved. "What can you do? We haven't learned the wood repairing charm yet."

"Dobby!" I called out. "I need help." He elf popped into the study as fast as lightning.

Hermione just stared at the little creature, shocked.

"What can Dobby do for master.?" He asked.

"I accidentally burned this table." I pointed at the scorch mark. "Can you fix it?"

Dobby puffed out his chest with pride "Dobby can fix it, master." He snapped his fingers. The burn faded away.

Hermione kept staring at the little guy with a strange look on her face. "What is that?"

Dobby looked a little offended at being called a what. "I's Dobby." He said slowly as If talking to a retarded person.

I interrupted before Dobby could fuck up my budding relationship. "This is my friend, Dobby." I gestured to the little elf whose eyes were filling with tears once more. "Dobby, this is my very good friend, Hermione."

"I's happy to meet you, miss Hermy." He choked out. He turned to face me. "Dobby is master's friend?"

"My best friend." I nodded. Dobby burst into tears as he suddenly hugged me around the legs.

"Dobby is so happy to be friends with the greatest and kindest wizard in the world." He sobbed. I felt my crotch get wet with tears.

I looked over at Hermione. She looked equal parts amused and confused. "Sorry about this" I murmured. "Dobby can get really excited sometimes. He's very emotional."

Dobby finally came to his senses and noticed he was blowing his nose into my crotch. He jerked away with one last sob and snapped his fingers. The wetness disappeared.

"Thank you Dobby." I smiled at the red eyed elf. He had done a lot of crying today. "Can you go and get me a muggle fountain pen?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will find one right away, Master." He popped away.

I looked back to Hermione. She looked guarded.

"Draco, Whats A house-elf?" She inquired in a level tone.

"House-elves serve wizards and witches." I smiled at her. "They live off of a wizard's magic, and in return they like to serve." I bullshitted. "It's how they feel they can best repay wizards who share their magic with them."

I specifically didn't mention that they were slaves. Or that they were often punished with hard physical punishment.

"A bunch of them live here at Hogwarts. They do all the cooking and cleaning." I carried on trying to sell the slavery of a species in the best light possible. "You didn't think the food cooked itself did you?"

She smiled. "I just thought it was magic..." she trailed off. "Thats so amazing. What else can they do?" She rapid fired a few more questions that I did my best to answer.

"But Dobby is my Personal elf. He has served me as long as I can remember. Hes been serving my family for about 50 years I think."

"He didn't look 50." Hermione sounded doubtful.

"Hes an elf." I said. "They live to be about twice the age of wizards. Some five to six hundred years old."

Dobby popped back in with a golden fountain pen. "Dobby has brought one, master."

I took the pen and noticed that it was real gold. They little fucker was getting good at stealing from muggles.

'I'm really starting to love this elf' I thought to myself.

"Lets get back to homework." I looked at Hermione.

"Actually, Dobby, can you get another pen for Hermione too?"

666

The Prime Minister, John Major, sat in his desk and got ready to do his paperwork, when he noticed that his favorite pen was missing from his desk. He shook his head sadly.

The solid gold pen had been a gift from the king of Saudi Arabia.

'Who would steal such a thing?'

'Who had the balls?'

He opened his desk to retrieve a different pen.

They were all gone...

Was this some kind of prank?

666

I was back in the dorm by curfew. I had finished all of my homework with Hermione's help just in the nick of time before curfew. My year-mate were lounging around the common room in a group. I went to our dorm room to find Dobby waiting for me.

"Did you do it?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

"Dobby has been in all kinds of back alleys in muggle London." He nodded excitedly. "Dobby found what master was looking for."

"Dobby found the toughest looking group of muggles and smashed them into a wall until they was unconscious, just as master said. He brought everything in their pockets and put them in master's trunk, just as he asked."

I hurried over to my trunk and opened the lid. Inside lay a pile of wallets, keys, a blocky brick of a cellphone, and, wads of cash.

At the bottom of my trunk lay the real prizes.

Two clear plastic gallon bags of skunk-weed, a stoppered test tube full of coke, and a .38 handgun.

I turned to face Dobby. He was wringing his hands with a nervous expression on his face. I smiled.

"You are the best elf ever, little guy."

Dobby broke into tears again.


	6. Chapter 6

666

Chapter 6

666

Last night, I smoked a whole joint in the bathroom. That was a bad decision. I vaguely remember Crabbe and Goyle lifting me off the bathroom floor and putting me in bed. I was officially a lightweight again.

I woke up well before the other boys. Lying in bed, I pondered last night's incident.

I'd forgotten that young bodies who had never had weed before were going to have very low tolerances. Getting that high, made me start to second guess the reality around me. I know of no level of insanity that could make me feel that high off one joint. I was used to smoking blunts, back to back, for hours on end.

Was this really a vivid hallucination?

Perhaps I had died and this was heaven? I'd done nothing to deserve heaven in the afterlife, and I somehow doubted this was hell.

Feeling so anxious that I wanted to vomit, I knew what I had to do.

After I I rolled another joint with paper out of my history of magic textbook, I went into the restroom. Turning on all the shower stalls to full blast on hot, I waited for the room to fill with steam. I used one of the lighters Dobby had stolen for me, and lit the joint.

I took a single hit before putting the joint out.

Waiting in the improvised sauna, I waited for my fear and nervousness to go away. I sat down on the floor and meditated on my actions and the chances of this all being one long and vivid delusion.

The high was real.

I could feel my body tingling as I meditated deeper. Weed always helped meditation. It let you clear your mind of unwanted thoughts and think of a single thing at a time. I wanted to think only of what I needed to do if this was not an illusion.

Something kept distracting me. I could feel it, just on the tip of my senses. A kind of energy, inside of me. Every time I got close to emptying my mind, the feelings of the energy feeling in my gut returned.

I'd had this problem once, during an acid trip a few years ago. I'd tried meditating and felt weird energy inside me. I'd focused the energy into my pinky finger to to get it out of my mind.

I did the same now. I moved the energy boiling inside of me, and concentrated it into my pinky. The feeling nagging me was muted as I pondered on what I should do once more. It seemed so simple once I thought about it. It all boiled down to two things.

Gain power and influence people.

With those two things, no one could stop me. I needed to learn all the spells I could in as little time as possible. I needed all of the knowledge of this world I could get , in as little time as possible. I needed the right people on my side. I needed the right people behind me.

I needed to be clever.

Drugs wouldn't help me be clever. Alcohol couldn't help me be clever. They could help me influence people however. It could help me a lot.

I opened my eyes.

The bathroom was full of steam, lit by a bright shining light. I looked at the light.

It was shining from my pinky.

666

When Flint came to wake us all up, I was already dressed and ready to go. I heard the door open and covered my ears before the loud bang sounded from Flint's wand.

"Breakfast in half an hour." He announced before walking back out the door. He started to close the door.

"Hey Flint, I need to talk to you for a moment." I got his attention.

He sighed. "What is it, Malfoy."

I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? Go down this route? Be 'that' guy?

"I have the hookup on liquor. I can get it into the school at anytime in any amount." I said in a rush.

Flint Looked surprised and suspicious in equal amounts. "And why are you telling me this?" He said slowly. "I'm a prefect, remember?"

"I think we can come to an agreement, you and I" I said as equally slowly. "But its best not to talk about here." I nodded my head at my sleepy year-mates as they started to roll out of bed.

'Flint nodded, looking even more suspicious. "Come with me Malfoy." He jerked his head at the door.

We walked into the empty common room and sat on a a couple of plush chairs in front of an expensive looking table.

"Whats your game, Malfoy?" Flint asked as he took a seat. "Why come to me with your..." He paused "Information."

I swallowed. This wasn't a game anymore. If this was real, there was no taking anything back. I was going to live it like it was real.

"I need money." I began, "and a reputation." I carried on. "I want to be known as the person here who can get anything, who will sell anything." I looked Flint in the eyes. "And I need your help."

"And what do I get for..." Flint looked around the common room. "Helping a first year sell illicit material?"

"A bottle of whiskey every week." I tried to read his face.

His eyes widened as a sign of surprise, while one eyebrow raised in a sign of consideration.

"And a case of beer." I added to sweeten the deal. "All I need is for you to spread the word to the upper year Slytherins where they can go to get the good stuff"

"Do you actually have enough on hand to supply all the upper years?" Flint asked. "Or are you just posturing?"

"It's all off-brand stuff, The ministry has spells against underage drinking on Ogden's bottles." I lied. "But I have enough to last the whole year and more."

666

Joey Fitzgerald was a liquor store clerk.

He liked his job well enough. It gave him a good discount when he ran low on gin. Gin was more of a lifestyle than a habit for Joey. It was a daily discount when he took a bottle home with him every other night, and just wrote it off as more shoplifting.

When Joey raised the steel shutters to the liquor store, he immediately noticed something was wrong. Just looking through the front door, he could tell something was wrong.

He hurriedly unlocked the front door and starred in shock at the view that greeted him. Everything was gone. He walked to the back store room. Even the pallets of cases waiting to be unloaded was gone.

"I'm so fired." He sighed.

666

Hermione smiled at me as I passed her on the way to the Slytherin table. I grinned back and winked. She ducked her head and blushed. We were meeting in the library after dinner again, to go over our homework.

"Why are you getting so friendly with that mudblood, Draco?" Theodore ground out through gritted teeth. He took a seat next to me, Blaise took a seat on my other side.

"Shes so far below you, its not right for you to dirty yourself with her." Blaise added his two cents in.

I grimaced. I was a muggle. It was not beneath me. "Have you ever wondered boys." I paused "Just what it means to be superior than someone else?"

They looked confused.

I was a smooth liar. All drug addicts were. I was a smooth liar, a good talker, and, a fast thinker however. That made me superior to the average drug addict. I'd never tell anyone that though. That kinda shit would get you shot.

"Why do I need to rub my superiority in her face?" I looked at Nott. "Theres no reason to offend people unnecessarily. What good would it do to call her a mudblood?"

"Because she is one?" Nott looked angry now.

"Your thinking is flawed. Imagine if every adult pureblood were to suddenly treat every muggleborn in the world with the same contempt that you show to Hermione." The muggleborns and halfbloods outnumbered the purebloods 3:1.

Nott looked confused again. "They would learn their place. Just like the dark lord attempted to do before Potter stopped him."

"Do you walk up to a nundu?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" Nott was confused. "Of course not."

"So lets say if you were an adult and a highly skilled auror were to walk up to you. You recognized each other and he was a classmate of yours in the past..." I trailed off. "What would you do if you had called him a mudblood every day for seven years and made his school life miserable?"

"What if he wanted revenge?" I continued. "What if he decided that you were better off framed for a crime and in prison than out and about in Diagon Alley?"

Nott turned pale. "I would..." Nott fell silent.

"Let me ask you again," I paused "Do you walk up to a nundu?"

Blaise and Theodore both ate in silence.

I ate breakfast like a ravenous beast. The munchies had me starving for food like an ugly man starved for pussy.. I barely chewed before swallowing. I ate three bacon and egg sandwiches before the food on the table disappeared.

God Dammit, I was still eating!

Daphne Greengrass across the table stared at me like I was a zoo animal. Tracy Davis and Millicent Bulstrode were giggling behind their hands at the expression on my face.

"Off to class everyone." Flint herded us off the table. And out of the great hall.

Today, we had double herbology with the Gryfindors followed by transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and then defense against the dark arts with the Gryfindors again. A long day of learning magic. I was delighted.

I stooped at the boys bathroom outside the great hall and locked myself in a stall. I lit my joint roach and took another hit before putting it out. I had a pleasant buzz going when I arrived at the greenhouses.

"Partner up everyone, partner up into pairs." Professor sprout said in a cheery voice. "Today I will be demonstrating how to properly weed a greenhouse. We'll be working in greenhouses 8 and 9."

I walked over to Hermione who appeared to be the lone Gryfindor left out of the group. "Hey Hermione, partner up with me?"

"Sure." She smiled at me again.

I took her hand and led her to greenhouse 9, following Professor Sprout. I noticed she blushed at the physical contact. I barely resisted rubbing my hands together and cackling like a madman. She was falling for my ploy! Yes!

We had a whispered conversation going all throughout class about this and that. I made her laugh a few times. I made her blush even more. She had a smile on her face the whole time we were working together.

I would have this girl as mine... but first, she must be groomed for the roll.

I told her about common pureblood customs, like not offering to shake hands with people of higher social standing. I told her again about introducing yourself to strangers before talking to them. I told her that I considered these customs old and outdated.

I was making her feel close to me. Girls matured faster than boys, and though I didn't have any carnal desires for the girl, the same could not be said of her to me.

All I could think about was her brains and ability with magic. After Dumbledore and Voldemort die, I don't think that there was anyone powerful or knowledgeable enough to take out Hermione Granger in a fight. I may be wrong, but I wanted her all the same.

She could be a great pawn in my rise in the wizarding world. Or, conversely, a great enemy.

I led her to the lake after class, after waving away my year-mates. They were starting to grate on my nerves. Hermione and I took a seat between two large rocks on the shore of the black lake. The rocks blocked us from view of the school.

"You are so much smarter than any other girl in our year. I don't know any other person that has memorized every book for the whole term by the second day of school." I laid it on thick. "I think you are perfect. I don't see how the other Gryfindors don't see it."

She looked across the lake. "Thank you, Draco. You are very sweet."

"You really think so? I heard I'm a right rotten little shit from quite a few people, you know. I've heard foul rumors about myself." I sighed "Harry potter wouldn't even shake my hand once Weasley told him my whole family was in Slytherin."

"But why?" She wondered aloud "You are the nicest person I know."

"It's because my parents are racists." I turned a away from her with a fake sad look upon my face. "They don't think muggleborns should be allowed in Hogwarts." Hermione flinched.

I turned to face her. Time to reel her in. "The other Gryfindors are going to try and make you stop being friends with me. They don't want a Slytherin and a Gryfindor to be friends. My parents are the same way with Gryfindors."

"But you don't think that way, like your parents, do you?" I shook my head. Her voice lowered. "I've never had any friends before coming to Hogwarts. All the kids at school called me a bookworm and made fun of my teeth." She brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"I think you are beautiful." I said, lying through my own teeth. She may be beautiful one day, but now she was a little kid with buck teeth and frizzy hair with a little too much baby fat. "I want to show you something."

I brought out a fresh joint. "This is Magic Cani herb. Its a very rare plant. Only witches and wizards are allowed to smoke it. It prevents cancer, and other magical illnesses. It makes you feel happy. More importantly, it also makes you more powerful. I want you to be a powerful witch."

Lets see how naive she really was. She had lunch and the history of magic after that. The weed would wear off completely by the time Defense against the dark arts started.

I turned away again. "I want to show my family how wrong they are about muggleborn witches. I want you to be the strongest witch of our generation. I want to be your Boyfriend. Can you show my parents how wonderful you are?"

Hermione looked stunned. She started to blush from head to toe. She nodded hesitantly. I smiled and made to kiss her on the cheek. She turned her head at just the right moment and it ended up on her lips. She froze in surprise.

Her lips were dry and yet warm. I held the kiss for just a moment. I broke away and she turned her head, a never ending blush afflicting her. I had just kissed a 11 year old girl. It took me three days to manipulating her into being my girlfriend.

Oh... I hate myself.

I lit the joint and took a big rip. I held it in and exhaled. "Just breathe it in once Hermione. If you don't like it, Then you never have to try it again." She looked at me with trust as she took the joint and held it to her lips. "I want to show my parents how wonderful you are."

She breathed in, and immediately began coughing her lungs up.

I fucking hate myself.

I patted her back as she coughed. I took the joint from her and put it out. "Come on, It's time for lunch."

She was giggling by the time we made it to the great hall.

I think she just might try it again.

I fucking hate myself.

What would my wife think?

666

I got high with Hermione again after defense against the dark arts. We giggled together by the lake as we did our homework until the sun set. Once again, I barely made it to the dorms before curfew. Flint was waiting for me.

"I hope you have the goods we talked about." Flint pulled me aside as soon as I entered. "There are a lot of students who want what you have."

I nodded. "Tell them to meet me in my dorm then, in ten minutes."

I rushed to my dorm room.

"Dobby!" I almost shouted.

He appeared with a pop. "Do you have the pouch?" I asked, impatiently.

Dobby held out a mole skin pouch. I took it. "Thank you Dobby." I pointed to the far corner of the room. "Why don't you go hide in Blaise's bed over there and body-guard for me?"

"Dobby started to head that way and then stopped and turned around. "Master, What is bobby gardening?

"Body-guarding is where you pretend not to be here unless someone tries to hurt me, or steal from me, in which case you slam them into the wall until the are asleep." I made a slamming motion with a fist into my palm.

Dobby copied the motion, eyes alight with fiery passion only an elf posses. "No one will be hurting or stealing from master."

I nodded "Go hide then." Dobby faded from sight.

My first customers all arrived in a rush a few minutes later. Almost all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years in Slytherin Tried to jam themselves into my dorm room at once.

"No need to push each other. I have more than enough for everyone. Form a single line, please."

And just like that, my business had begun.

If I had tried this in Gryfindor, I would have been caught the first night. Gryfindors are known for their lack of cunning and inability to keep a secret. Hufflepuffs would have ratted me out to Sprout. Ravenclaws would only buy a little liquor, but Slytherin...

The house of the rich pureblood heirs...

They just wanted to get fucked up and forget themselves at the bottom of a tequila bottle.

"I'm selling hangover cure potions, in the common room before breakfast for a galleon each."

They all scoffed at the high price, especially since I only charged ten sickles for a bottle of hooch.

But I made a killing the next morning before breakfast.

All together, I made 36 galleons in one night and morning. Thats roughly $2000 USD.

666

It had been a week since school had started and My tolerance for weed was still at an all time low. It would take me all year to work my way through my bags of weed. I felt the need to explore the weird magical I had experienced with my pinky glowing.

It was something unique to smoking weed and being a wizard, I believed. That or deep meditation. But weed helped with meditation, so it was a moot point.

I made my way to the seventh floor alone, Saturday morning. I looked for the entrance to the room of requirement for over a half an hour. I walked back and forth, up and down the corridor. Finally, I noticed a door appear where there was none before.

The entrance was opposite a portrait of a pair of dancing trolls.

Walking through the door, I found myself in a small domed meditation chamber, with a yoga pad in the center of the room. There was a small fountain on the far side of the room making a soft sound of trickling water.

I sat down and took a seat. I lit my joint roach and took two big hits. I soon found myself meditating.

I slipped deeper into my meditation as I sought to clear my mind of all thoughts. I went to that place you can only find after your mind has withstood multiple hits of LSD. Soon I felt 'it' once more. The energy In my gut.

In my center.

I felt my skin tingling once more. I felt the churning, boiling energy inside myself. Concentrating, I tried to feel the energy. I tried to memorize the feeling of touching the energy. The feeling as it boiled inside of me.

I tried to force the energy back to my pinky. It didn't work.

I tried to make the tingling on my skin move to my pinky. That worked, yet the energy stayed where it was. The reduced tingling on my skin allowed me to move deeper into my trance.

I finally found the way to move the energy was simply to imagine it moving. I moved it to my right hand. I moved it to my left hand.

I cupped my hands and imagined the energy between my hands. Opening my eyes, I saw a white orb of light glowing in my hands. I only saw it for a second before it dissipated with a soft whooshing sound.

I smiled. I didn't know what it was, but it was inside of me.

I could feel it in my center once more, even with my eyes open.

666

"Yes I'm sure Hermione." I had my hand on the small of her back as I led her to the Slytherin table for breakfast Sunday morning. "I want you to eat with me. Not with those jealous prats who don't appreciate you."

I held her hand as she sat down at the table. Food had yet to appear, though most of my house-mates were here. I sat at the end of the table, alone with Hermione as as the great hall stared at us. Whispering began as soon as she sat down.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Flint demanded as he stalked over angrily from where his pack of sixth years and quidditch fanatics sat. "Why is there a-" He glanced at the head table where the professors were quietly watching the unfolding drama "Muggleborn Gryfindor sitting the Slytherin instead of where she belongs?"

"The other houses get to sit with their friends at different house tables. Why can't I sit with mine?" In a far quieter voice I whispered "A whole case of whiskey if you keep the others off my back over this."

Flint pretended to think about my offer for a moment. "Fine." He grunted and turned around to walk back to his pack. "But don't make a habit of it." He shot back over his shoulder.

Hermione leaned close to me. "Did you just bribe a prefect with alcohol?"

I smiled and put a finger to my lips for the universal sign of silence. "I'd give anything to sit next to you for just one meal." I reached out and took her hand in mine. "I told you, I love you."

Her eyes shined "I love you too."

I wanted to vomit.

I hated myself.

To manipulate such an innocent young girl with weed and sweet sounding nothings. What was the point of this again? To get get the witch with the highest intelligence points in the game on my side unconditionally...

I hate myself.

I smiled at her. "You are worth far more than a case of whiskey." I whispered.

"Mr Malfoy." I looked up 'Uncle Severus' looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes. "I would like to see you in my office after breakfast."

I suddenly didn't feel so good. "Yes, Professor."


	7. Chapter 7

666

Chapter 7

666

I walked into Professor Snape's office with dread. As a dealer in illicit goods, I had more than a little trepidation, as I walked through the door. I could actually be expelled for selling massive amounts of cheap alcohol to minors. Hell, I could end up in prison over it if they really wanted to kick up a stink.

'Did he know?'

"Take a seat Draco." Professor Snape waved his wand and a plush chair appeared in front of his desk. He went around his desk and took a seat, himself. "We have a few things to talk about."

"Yes, Professor." I sat down in the comfortable chair.

"I thought it strange that you spoke the way you do now." He began. "So I talked to Lucius." His stone cold face softened. "He told me about your illness. You must be very confused, forgetting all of your past."

I nodded slowly. "I am very confused, sir."

"I've known you your entire life." He stated. "I was there when you were born, call me Uncle Severus as you always have."

Hopefully not a funny uncle. I don't know what I'd do with myself after that kind of bullshit got thrown my way.

"Yes, Uncle Severus." I nodded again.

"I've seen you with miss Granger, often." He continued "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

I felt my mouth go dry. I'd never really considered what my 'Father' would do about my muggleborn girlfriend. I expected it to be a while until I had to deal with that problem.

"She is my girlfriend." I confessed. No use hiding it from a man who could theoretically read minds. I don't know if mind reading worked through eye contact or even if he could as fan-fictions suggested he could.

I lowered my eyes to the floor and put a sad look on my face. "Are you going to tell on me?" I felt a shiver go down my spine at the thought of Lucius Malfoy torturing me at wand-point for 'sullying his bloodline'. I had to learn how to defend myself quickly.

"Eventually I'm going to have to tell your father." Snape confessed. "And I expect that he will be very upset with you."

I grimaced.

"But there is no reason that I need to tell him right now is there?" He continued. "It's not like its a serious relationship for a two first years to like each other."

I felt the tension ease out of my shoulders a little bit. He wasn't going to rat on me right now. He was however going to rat on me at some point. I had to be ready to face Lucius Malfoy in a fight. I had to be ready to support myself financially when he disowns me.

Not if he disowns me...

When.

"I love her, Uncle Severus." I half lied. Professor Snape snorted a laugh.

I loved the idea of her. She herself was getting a bit annoying. Although her help with homework was almost worth it. I was always done with homework the day it was assigned, giving me more time to read up on other 'extracurricular' magic.

"Yes, you think you..." He paused, "love the girl. All young men go through this with their first love."

He opened a desk drawer. "but sometimes young love can be manufactured. A plot against your family to embarrass and humiliate you." 

He took a potions vial from his desk. "I want to make sure that your relationship with young miss Granger isn't the consequence of a cruel prank." He held up the vial of glowing pink liquid. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head. "No, sir." What was it? I was clueless.

"It's the cure for a wide variety of love potions," He shook the bottle vigorously to mix it up. "I want you to drink it." He held out the bottle.

I took it with a surety that I was under the effects of no love potions. I wasn't really in love.

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." I uncorked the vial and drained it in one gulp. It tasted like sour candy and weed. Light Reece's peanut butter cups and liquor. Like jelly beans dosed with the metallic flavor of acid. All of my favorite flavors mixed together into one.

I breathed out a pink mist. I felt my low buzzing high fade away. It absolutely killed my buzz.

"How do you feel about miss Granger now?" He leaned forward and stared at me intently. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes sir, I still love her." I shook my head positively.

Professor Snape leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "I was in love with a muggleborn girl when I was your age." He confessed. "I loved her as soon as I met her." He rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. "You must be confused why I am telling you this?"

I nodded. I really didn't expect Snape to tell me or anyone about Lily Evans.

"She was a Gryfindor, And I was a Slytherin." He continued. "It was not a match meant to be." He sighed again. "Our friends ridiculed us both for liking each other. For being friends. I don't want to see you getting hurt over a muggleborn girl. Yet I also don't want to force you to separate from her and create resentment."

"Why are you telling me all of this sir?" I interrupted. "I'm just 11. I'm not planning to marry Hermione."

"I just want whats best for you, Draco. I want to see you happy." He frowned. "You are going to face a lot of problems if you continue your relationship with miss Granger." He paused for a moment as he thought of what he wanted to say. "I faced a lot of hardship over just being friends with a Gryfindor muggleborn when in school, from Gryfindors and Slytherins alike."

He leaned back into his chair "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." He paused once more and caught my eyes.

I forced myself to think only of the energy in my center. To clear all other thoughts. Maybe it would keep him from finding out all of my secrets.

"I want you to know that you can trust me." I looked down at my fancy leather shoes and nodded. "I want you to know you can come to me if you have any problems. I am your godfather after all. I've always been there for you. Now that you are ill, I want to be there for you even more."

Well... This conversation was going to a creepy place.

"I understand, Uncle Severus. I'll come to you if I run into any trouble." I lied.

Like hell I would. Any troubles I ran into, I would try to talk my way out of. If talking didn't work, I would use my .38 to settle the problem.

"You can go now, Draco."

I rose from my chair with relief. I wasn't getting expelled. I wasn't going to prison. I walked to the door and opened it.

"One last thing, Draco." I turned to face Professor Snape.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't let me catch you selling that muggle swill to anyone under fifth year. It's a very unhealthy habit for the younger years." I felt the blood drain from my face and my guts clench with fear. "I know that I won't be able to stop the upper years from drinking no matter what I do. Some of them have taken our house motto of cunning to heart."

"Don't act so surprised. I'm not an idiot. But I expect you to be more discreet in the future." He admonished. "I know you are ambitious to make money and a reputation, But take care not to get caught"

I want you to cease your habit of imbibing as well, or I will have to punish you." He added.

"Ye-yes, sir." I squeaked. I practically ran from the room.

What the fuck was going on?

666

White faced and tense, I made my way to the lake where Hermione waited for me. She lit the joint as I passed one over. I took a hit after her and rubbed the joint out on a rock. We read in silence for awhile. Me, out of the second year charms book, while she read the second year transfiguration textbook.

When the pot kicked in, I felt the tension wash away into relaxed and normal paranoia.

"Why are you so pale, Draco?" Hermione asked "Are you feeling alright?"

I still couldn't figure out why I wasn't in trouble. What possible reason could Professor Snape have for not confiscating my mole-skin liquor-store pouch. It was driving my weed induced paranoia through the roof. I was ten steps from a full blown panic attack.

I forced myself to smile at her. "I'm fine darlin'." I answered. "Just a little tense from my meeting with Professor Snape."

"Are you sure?" She prodded, ever the curious girl. "Maybe you should take another hit of this." She lit the joint again and passed it over to me.

I smiled genuinely. It was the moments like this, that I really liked Hermione. "Sounds Like a good idea."

Breathing deep and holding the smoke in my lungs came naturally, now. "Do you want another hit?" She nodded with a smile and I passed it over. We read until the weed made the words start to blur and squiggle on my textbook.

I felt the tingling on my skin once more. I felt the energy once again boiling away inside of me, even without concentration on it. I should show Hermione, I felt.

I was still paranoid however. I needed to distract myself. I would show Hermione.

"Hey." I got her attention as she looked up from her book. "Do you want to learn some wandless magic with me?" It was never mentioned in the books, yet the movies had a couple of scenes of it. Fanfiction made wandless magic sound like the have-all be-all of creation that only OP Harry Potters could accomplish.

I found it fairly easy to make light.

Hermione's face looked excited. "Like what? I've never heard of wandless magic before. It sounds interesting." She spoke in a rushed single breath. Damn that girl could talk.

"You've seen Dobby, right?"I said and she nodded. "Well, he doesn't use a wand." 

"And with Cani Herb, You don't have to either." I held up my hand where a ball of light shone brightly.

Her face lit up. "How are you doing that. We just learned the lighting charm in class on Friday .Thats amazing. Can you show me how?" She spoke in a rush once more.

"Yes I can show you. I want you to impress my parents, remember?" I continued. Come on, I need to show you how to meditate before you can start making the wandless light." I rose and held out my hand.

We walked to the castle hand in hand. Hermione was chattering away about how exciting it was to learn about wandless magic and asked where I was leading her.

"We are going to my secret lair." I made made a funny face. She laughed. Its easy to make a high girl laugh. "For real though, Its a place that I use as my meditation chamber. Its a very relaxing place."

I led her up to the seventh floor and walked back and forth three times while thinking, 'I need a meditation room for two.' The door appeared as the wall seem to melt away in front of it. I walked into the room while holding Hermione's hand.

"This room can turn into any kind of room you want." I said as I looked around. "All you have to do is think about what you want and walk past the door three times." The only difference to the room from last time is that there were two mats on the floor instead of one.

"I will teach you how to meditate, now."

I taught her the beginnings of meditation for another couple of hours until the weed began to wear off. We took another hit and went back to reading in silence after taking another hit of weed.

She still hadn't caught on to the fact that I was giving her an addictive drug. Don't go telling me weed isn't addictive. I've done it every day for over a decade. It's as addictive as fucking is. It feels good and you just want to do it again.

Luckily I was in an 11 year old body and wasn't interested in fucking. Thank god for that. I don't know what I'd do if I had a libido distracting me even more.

"I want you to practice meditating before you go to bed every night. Make sure you take a couple of hits first, though. " I told her as we were heading to dinner. "Once you can feel a tinging on your skin, or a feeling of something like energy in here." I tapped her belly "Let me know. Thats the first step."

"Okay, Draco." She smiled, her eyes red and squinted. "I'm really hungry. Lets hurry to dinner."

"Me too." I agreed. "I have the munchies like a mother fucker."

She slapped me on the chest. "Language, Draco."

"Yes, mam." I agreed again.

666

We were on the first floor and almost in the great hall when I fell to the floor. Someone had shoved me. "You stay away from her, Malfoy." I heard Weasly's voice from behind me as Hermione helped me to my feet. "You don't mess with Gryfindors, you snake."

I looked over at him. He was red faced and had his fisted balled up like a little rage monster. Harry Potter stood next to him and looked nervous. Hermione stood in stunned silence.

"Dude, don't push me." I held up my hands "Theres no need for violence, man" I was too stoned to fight the little fucker right now.

"You stay away from her then! You can't be allowed to corrupt another Gryfindor!" He practically screamed. 

"Mr. Weasly! Ten points from Gryfindor and detention with me!" I heard a shout from across the entrance hall as Professor McGonagall walked over to us. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" She asked me.

I had banged my knee but I was beyond really feeling any pain. "I'm fine, Professor." She nodded.

She grabbed Weasly by the back of his robes and stalked towards her office. "You are going to have a chat with me, in my office, Mr. Weasley." Ronald glared over his shoulder at me as he was dragged away by the teacher.

"That foul little boy!" Hermione cursed. "What was he thinking, pushing you like that?"

"Settle down, darlin', I'm fine." I still had a southern drawl, despite three weeks of being in the UK, surrounded by different British accents.

I look over at Harry. He was watching Ron's retreating back as Professor McGonagall. "Hey, dude." I called for his attention. He looked over at me. "I'm not a racist bigot you and your friend seem to think I am.." I told the truth.

And then I started lying.

"I'm not trying to corrupt anyone. I'm not evil and my mother was a Ravenclaw, for the record." I said. "There is no reason for all this hostility that you have for me." I pointed at the Slytherin symbol on my robes. "This doesn't make me an evil guy."

Harry turned up his nose. "My friend, Hagrid, says that there was never a student that went evil that wasn't from Slytherin."

"You mean that beastly man from that time I met you in Diagon Alley?" I asked nonchalantly.

Harry glared. "Don't talk like that about Hagrid." He hissed.

'Very loyal to his friends,' I thought.

"I asked my father about him after you told me his name in Diagon Alley." I rubbed my nails on my shirt. "He told me that Hagrid was a Slytherin who got expelled after bringing a class XXXXX magical beast into the school and it killed a second year muggleborn girl. Dumbledore covered for him to keep him out of prison for some reason. Even gave him a job here at the school."

Harry's face was disbelieving. "Your lying."

"No I'm not. She turned into a ghost and haunts the second floor girl's restroom. Go ask her who got expelled for killing her." I pointed upwards at the ceiling "Her name is Moaning Myrtle. They call her that because all she does is cry after she died."

Harry looked shocked. "I don't believe you."

I goaded him on. "Don't believe me. Go ask her yourself, unless your scared to talk to a ghost." I turned my nose up. "I don't have to stand here and be called a liar." I turned on my heel, took Hermione's hand and led her to the great hall.

"I'm not an evil bastard you know. Thats a title best left for your bigoted friends who have manipulated you into believing things that just aren't true." I shot over my shoulder.

I looked back over my shoulder before entering the great hall. Harry stood stunned and confused. He was a curious little bastard...

Just like Hermione.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to go sneak into the girls restroom and talk to the ghost. His curiosity wouldn't let him rest until he got to the bottom of any mystery.

"Was that true, Draco?" Hermione asked. "What you said about the grounds-keeper."

I nodded "Every word."

She shuddered. "A murderer working here in the school."

I rubbed her back softly "Don't worry, I'll protect you from him."

Or she will protect me... who knows how strong her magic is?

666

"I understood your being nice to her..." Nott paused. "It made sense." I gestured to Hermione across the hall at the Gryfindor table. "But making her your girlfriend-" Theodore struggled to find the words. "Its just..." He paused, "Wrong."

"Shes not even pretty." Blaise chimed in.

"I don't mind muggleborns unlike these two, And I don't know what you see in her either." Tracy Davis agreed. She was sitting across the table from me, sitting in between Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement at the end of the table on either side. "We don't get it either." Goyle voiced his opinion.

"Name one girl in the entire school who had her entire year's textbooks memorized before the first day of class." I drawled in a bored voice. "Name one girl that performs the spells in class faster or better than she does."

Silence.

"As far as I'm concerned. I caught the best witch in our generation."

Greengrass snorted. "So you are her boyfriend because she is powerful?"

Tracy seemed to nod a little at my point. "Seems a bit more logical."

"No it doesn't." Blaise disagreed. "So she knows a little magic-" He made an ugly face "Shes still a mudblood."

"No" I looked at Daphne. "I'm her boyfriend because I like her. Shes special-" I stopped myself. "Shes unique in a way that no other girl I've seen can ever match." I shrugged "And if you can't accept that..."

I trailed off with another shrug.

"Disgusting." Nott spat out. "Muggle-loving blood-traitor." He rose from the table. "I won't sit with a blood-traitor." He stalked off to the other end of Crabbe.

Why you little shit...

I resisted the urge to strangle the little bigot.

"I agree with Theodore on this one." Blaise agreed as he rose from the table "You need to think about your priorities." He rose to sit next to Goyle.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle." I got their attention away from the food for a moment, as I rose from the table. "Why don't you guys sit over here for a moment, so that Nott, Zabini, and I can have a little chat."

They moved to where Nott and Zabini used to sit while I took Crabbe's seat. "I know that you two are upset with me..." I trailed off with a friendly smile "And I know that you think I've betrayed and dirtied my pureblood name by dating a muggleborn."

Nott scowled, while Zabini glared.

"But if either one of you ever have a problem with me and you want to talk about it..." I paused dramatically. "You had better do it in the privacy of our dorms or-" I lowered my voice as the pleasant smile slipped off my face. "I will have my house-elf cut open your soft little throats while you sleep."

I gave them a stone cold stare as they both turned white. "I have plans for the mudblood, and if you interfere or argue in public with me again-"

I looked down the table where the upper years were eating. I nodded my head in their direction. "I'll pay one of them with enough alcohol to bend both of you over, stick their wand up your asses, and curse away until your little guts litter the floor." I threatened.

My violent words had the desired effect as their eyes were wide and frightened.

"Now, you can both go trade seats with Crabbe and Goyle, and behave yourselves around me."

They both sat in stunned silence.

I slapped my hands on the table loud enough to make a bang and snarled.

"Now." I hissed.

They scrambled to obey.

666


	8. Chapter 8

666

Chapter 8

666

It was early morning, around 2 or 3 am. I'd just woken up with the sensation of a snake gliding over my sheets and the sound of hissing. It was not fun. Not being able to fall back asleep was even worse.

My year-mates were sleeping in their beds, sound asleep. Theo and Blaise were now sure that the nice guy persona I always wore was fake and treated me the way they would treat an upper year classmate. With a little more respect and without the overly familiar way of young peers.

I wasn't their little close friend that introduced them to alcohol. I was 'that' guy that sold shit in your room that was cool with the upper year students. I was the neighborhood drug dealer, and that made me dangerous.

Crabbe and Goyle treated me like they always did. They just went with the flow and did what I told them to do. Their fathers were the same way with mine. Their families owed my own quite a bit of money, and had, for several generations.

Yes, in the wizarding world, debt passed through generations. Another old and archaic law. Hermione was aghast when I told her. Debts that were signed in blood were magically binding contracts and could pass through generations. Horrid laws, these illogical wizards.

I finally gave up on sleeping and rolled out of bed. I went over to my trunk and took out a half a joint. I went to the bathroom and turned the hot water to full blast again and sat down to meditate. I took a couple of big hits and then set aside the joint roach and lighter.

I really concentrated on the energy as as I meditated. I practiced moving it around to different parts of my body. I thought that it might be a little bit mire energy than a month ago, but I wasn't sure. I Couldn't really tell how much was there to begin with. I didn't have as much control then as I do now.

I barely had enough control over the energy to make a little ball of glowing light in my hands last five seconds before it moved back to my center. I could make ethereal, plasma-looking white light shine from my hands for a couple of seconds too.

I tried something new tonight. After turning the energy into a ball, I threw it. I heard a whooshing sound. After opening my eyes, I noticed that the floor was a bright green color. The energy reappeared in my 'core' an instant after it left me.

I examined the floor closely. It looked like the color changing charm I had learned earlier today in Charms. I drew my wand from the pocket of my sleeping robes.

"Finite incantatum" The color disappeared.

"Pingo" The color reappeared It looked exactly the same.

So It was magic...

I kept my eyes opened as I drew forth the energy again. I shaped it into a ball and threw it at the wooden shower door on the far side of the fogged up room. There was a popping sound like a balloon as the door was obliterated. Little splinters of wood rained down from the ceiling.

Holy shit...

I stared at my hands in shock for a moment. My roommates would definitely hear that.

Drawing my wand I hurried to cast another spell.

"Repairo" The wooden fragments all floated back together to form into the door that had been destroyed.

My magic was dangerous.

"What the hell was that, Draco?" Nott's voice asked from behind me. "It woke me up."

I waved away his concern and indignation. "It was nothing Theo, Just bad gas. Go back to sleep." I shooed him away. "It won't happen again."

He rubbed his eyes. "Alright then." He turned around and went back to bed.

666

"I'm telling you again, Higgs. No" I said again.

He pushed me backwards a little bit. "You'll give it to the other guys on the team, but just not me, huh?" The Slytherin team's seeker said and pushed me again.

"You better knock it off, Terrance." I called him by his first name, as he was called by his older sister. He hated being called Terrance, as I had overheard as she berated him a few weeks ago at the start of term.

"Don't call me Terrance." He pushed me for a third time.

"I told you, you have to buy it from a fifth year or above." I rolled my eyes and informed him. "I'm not selling to younger years."

Terrance had cornered me in my dorm room as I was skipping history of magic class. I'd skipped twice already and I hadn't been turned in, I found. Binns called roll, as they were splayed across his desk, but he didn't write down the absent either, as he had nothing to write on.

He grabbed me by the front of the robes and pulled me close to him. He had already hit puberty and towered over me by quite a few inches. He stuck his wand in my face. "I'm going to hex you into next week if you don't give me two bottles of that jack brand whiskey right now."

"Alright man, You want it, you got it."He released me and lowered his wand. I wasn't scared of a fourteen year old. I wasn't going to be shaken down by one either. "You asked for it, here it is"

I reached into my robe pocket and removed my space-expanded mole skin pouch. I reached in and pulled out a bottle. "Here you go." I handed it over. "And another, Right?" Higgs smiled and put his wand back in his pocket as he reached for another bottle.

It smashed into pieces as it came down over his head. As few of the pieces cut a little into his forehead. He fell to his knees with a cry, stunned.

He was at the perfect level for my fist as it crashed into his face. He fell back onto his back and laid there for a few seconds, stunned. "You weak little bitch."

I kicked him in his stomach as hard as I could. He vomited as he curled into a ball. He reached up and felt his head. I stood over him and waited for him to try and get back up.

I liked a good fight and had yet to actually have a kid with the balls to pick a fight with me, yet. But some Slytherins weren't cunning. They were just ambitious. I personally liked a good fight. The feeling of standing over your downed foe and knowing you kicked their ass always feels good. Losing on the other hand...

Terrance pulled his hand back from his head, looked at it, and burst into tears. There was blood covering his hand. It was a little cut, but Terrance was a pussy. "What are you crying about, Terrance?" I kicked him again. "Getting what you were asking for?" I kicked him again. "Or getting your ass kicked by a first year?"

Terrance started to crawl away on his hands and knees, sobbing like a baby. "Cry, you little pussy." After I kicked him again he got to his feet and ran from my room.

"Get back here you little bitch!" I stuff the unbroken liquor bottle back into the mole-skin pouch before Shutting my door with a snicker.

"Dobby." I called out.

He appeared with a pop.

"Yes, Master."

"Clean this up, would you?" I waved my hand at the mess of broken glass, puke, and blood on the floor. "I need a shower."

"Right away Master." Dobby snapped his finger and the blood disappeared.

I stopped walking to the bathroom suddenly as an idea occurred to me..

Dobby snapped his fingers again and the puke disappeared.

"Wait Dobby, stop cleaning!" I shouted.

I sat on my ass next to the pile of broken glass. I looked over at Dobby. "Take a seat Dobby." I patted the ground next to me. He scurried over.

"What can Dobby be doing for master?" I took a joint out of my pocket.

I looked at the joint for a long moment before looking at Dobby. I hit the joint and exhaled, quickly. I did it a couple of other times to really get my blaze going.

"Tell me Dobby." I finally answered Dobby's question. "How do you do magic?"

"Dobby just wants it to happen, master." Dobby shrugged.

Just make it happen.

I felt the energy.

It was easy to move the energy into my fingers.

Just make it happen.

I concentrated on the glass like I did in transfiguration class. I imagined it in my mind's eye. I imagined it disappearing.

Just make it happen.

And then I snapped my fingers.

There was another whooshing sound as I watched a bright flash. I blinked my eyes for an instant and the area in front of me was covered in smoke. I coughed and swatted at the smoke. It smelled of gunpowder mixed with rotten eggs.

After what felt like coughing my lungs out I finally wafted the smoke away from the glass. The glass was gone.

Success!

I felt for the energy again. Over half was gone.

Holy shit.

I really did it.

We don't learn the vanishing charm until third year... I just did it wandlessly. Sure there was some nasty smoke involved, but that wasn't what was important.

I did it!

666

Faulkner Botwin always sat alone. He was the odd one out of the four years. He always sat alone. He was Rudolf the red nose reindeer without Santa asking for him to guide the sleigh. He was the ugly duckling. He had no friends in other houses because he was a Slytherin. And he had no friends inside it because his peers were all racists.

Faulkner Botwin was a halfblood.

All of his year-mates were purebloods, and they did their best to humiliate him. They succeeded at it. They stole his robes just last weekend and threw them in the black lake. He had gone outside in the fall chill, dressed only in his winter cloak and underwear to retrieve them.

I took notice after that kind of pranking happened over and over. They knocked him as low on the scale of social standing as they could. The fourth years were all quite cruel.

I took a seat in the common room where in the corner where Faulkner did his homework in relative peace. He was having trouble concentrating as a huddle of fourth year boys and a couple of girls kept looking over at him as a group before snickering and huddling together to whisper quietly.

Faulkner kept his nose to the grindstone and gritted his teeth through the humiliation and buried himself in his education. He was the top student of his year.

I could tell they were planning something, and so could Faulkner. "I can help you with them." I stated with a nonchalant voice. "I could make them stop."

Faulkner looked up from his homework. "Leave me alone kid, I'm trying to write an essay." He looked back down.

"Dude, you know I the guy that the upper years buy their liquor from, don't you?" Faulkner's head shot up in surprise. Apparently, he didn't know that. Even he had noticed the upper years were often drunk. I believe all the other students in Slytherin knew that by now.

16 year old drunks were loud, belligerent, and ruder than normal. That made them easy to spot, as did the smell of alcohol on their breathes when you are close to them.

"I really can make it stop." I said as I nodded my head at the huddle of students. "All the pranks." I looked in Faulkner's eyes "All the humiliation."

"I can make Higgs come begging on his knees, for your forgiveness." I buffed my nails on my shirt. "I can do it permanently, and I can do it tonight."

"How?" I had his attention now.

"Thats the wrong question. What you you need to ask is for how much?"

"How much?" I definitely had his attention.

"I want three favors." I said slowly.

Faulkner was now suspicious. "What kind of favors?" He frowned.

I smiled. "Nothing hard. Number one, I want you to tutor my girlfriend and I three on Monday, Wednesday, And Friday evenings after dinner." I ticked off a finger. "Does that sound fine with you?"

Faulkner nodded. "What else?" He asked.

"Number two, You sell things for me." I ticked off another finger.

Faulkner frowned and looked unsure. "Just things that are legal." He replied.

I smiled at him with my usual charm. "Of course." I said. "Only what you feel comfortable selling. hangover cures, potions ingredients, and the like."

"Number three," I ticked off the last finger and balled my fist up. "You get to lead a group of younger year students for me."

Faulkner looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I can't do that." He gasped.

"Sure you can." I disagreed with a sly grin. "They beat you up all the time." I nodded to the group huddled together. "There are plenty of groups like that in this school just waiting to jump on lone Slytherins"

"We Slytherins have to stick together for safety." I implored the boy. "We need a leader to help the younger years band together." I glanced at the group of whispering forth years. "You can't put aside your shyness to help a bunch of younger year students and help yourself out of the quagmire you find yourself in?"

"Can you really help me?" Faulkner asked quietly. "can you really make them stop?"

"If you sign this with a blood-quill." I slapped a piece of paper with the magical contract laid out.

"Let me read it." Faulkner said suspiciously.

666

I, Faulkner Robert Botwin Pledge on my life and magic to do three favors for Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

These three favors are,

Tutoring Draco Scorpius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger In Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Selling various items, legal according to the Ministry of Magic, for Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

Leading a group of younger years, under the orders of Draco Scorpius Malfoy.

In return, I, Draco Scorpius Malfoy pledge on my life and magic, will within two nights from the signing of the contract, do one favor for Faulkner Robert Botwin.

The favor is : Stopping the bullying campaign against Faulkner Robert Botwin from his fellow fourth years Slytherin classmates.

Signed,

Draco Scorpius Malfoy

666

"Sign under my name and the contract is sealed" I held out a quill for Faulkner to take. "You don't need ink to sign with a blood quill. It will write with your own blood."

Faulkner licked his lips and looked over at the group of giggling teenagers. "You said you could do it tonight." He didn't move to take the quill.

I need to make sure that my tactic of making them stop bullying you works and see if I have to try another tactic. That could take up to Two days. I even made sure its all legal items you sell, see."I pointed to the part of the contract about selling items.

"You can keep living in fear..." I looked Faulkner in the eyes."Or you can become a leader."

Faulkner took the quill. "How do I know that I can trust you?" He asked.

"When you sign in blood, its a magically binding contract. You can't betray it without a very painful death. Don't you remember learning that in history class?" I nodded back down to the contract. "Sign it and you can become a leader. You can be popular. Girls will flock to you."

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Or are you a coward?"

Faulkner signed the contract. The 'ink' was shiny and red. Falkner hissed as his named was carved into the back of his hand. He rubbed it and looked up at me. "Thats it?" He asked. I took the contract without a word and rolled it up.

"Two things, First, you follow my orders from now on. Its in the contract." I gave a chuckle. "Second, Alcohol is legal according to the Ministry of Magic. Now" I smiled. "Thats it. I'll see you tomorrow after dinner in the library for that tutoring session."

I started to turn around before I stopped. "A few more things actually."

"First order is not to harm me of hinder me in any way." Faulkner's eyes were wide and wild as his situation was sinking in. He shook with shock, fury, and fear.

"Second order, Don't tell anyone about this contract. Do not speak of it. Do no tell anyone dead or living. Do not write, indite, stamp stain, cut, carve, hue, mark, or engrave any mark, figure, letter, or character that may become legible or intelligible, to yourself or another, whereby my secrets may become discovered. Your enslavement is a secret of mine."

"Third order is to meet me in my dorm-room in ten minutes. I'll have a list of orders for you."

I walked away.

I rubbed my hands together with glee. I laughed madly on my way to the the seventh year boy's dorm room. All of the boys and half the girls in the the year looked at me as I entered the room. They were all a little tipsy. They were passing around a bottle of brandy.

"Five galleons and a case of beers for each of you." I pulled out my mole-skin pouch. "As promised." They all cheered.

"Do it tonight. Make sure they know your serious. Strip them naked. Throw a few nasty hexes, threaten to break bones." I gave Terrance Higgs' cute sister a wink. "I want them pissing themselves in fear."

"You know what to do."

666

I was escorting Hermione to her dorm before curfew. We walked slowly, hand in hand.

Hermione gave a shy smile to me. "How did you get us a tutor?" She asked suddenly.

I smiled back. "Oh, I have my ways."

"I can't believe you got one of the top students to tutor us." She whispered. "Thank you, again."

"It must have cost you a lot." She said quietly.

"Nah. It was nothing. Really." I assured her. "It was really easy."

666


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I need a skilled Editor/Beta reader.

666

Chapter 9

666

Wizards were such idiots. I almost felt sorry for Faulkner. Even as a smart wizard... He was an idiot. These wizards lacked a little thing called common sense. What they did have was a lack of conviction. They went to magic school and waited 7 years to read a few dozen books and take two tests. All of my spare time, outside of 'work' and meditating, was spent reading.

Wizards didn't read very often, maybe a little news article every once in awhile. So, fiction was almost nonexistent. My addiction to reading fiction was unheard of. Speed reading was a trait that only Hermione and I seemed to share. She seemed to retain more of the information than I did, but read just as fast.

To put it simply...

11 year old Purebloods are borderline illiterate at worst and poor readers at best. This is why they were given essays. The essays were to teach them how to read and write properly for the first few years at school. Hermione and I were at an extreme advantage of most students, because our 'hanging out' involved studying and reading magical textbooks.

They didn't start learning math until they were in their third year. When Hermione and I had looked at the Arithmancy books for third years, I was shocked. They were learning elementary math in third year. Just because they were figuring out how to do magic with it in few years was no excuse for 13 year old wizards not to be in the early stages of algebra already.

Even the 'smart' ones in this school academically stunted themselves by going around and playing gobstones or exploding snap with their friends. Faulkner was an exception to this rule. As an ostracized loner, he threw himself into his studies and hid in the library all the time.

Or he used to hide in there. Now he tutored there three days of the week and studied for the other four. I wanted an educated slave.

"What is it that I I need to do, now, Boss?" Faulkner inquired with a smile. A happy salesman is a good salesman. People that hung out with me, had to seem happy and cheery at all times. It was part of my personality. "Are you ready for me to do that thing to your roommates yet?" Faulkner asked cheerily. "It will be no problem for me." He waved his wand and a training dummy exploded.

I'd ordered Faulkner to always feel happy unless told otherwise. It showed. He always smiled and was never depressed anymore. He was still a loner, but that was only for the last month or so since I'd enslaved him. I kept him learning and teaching offensive spells in his free time.

Stinging hex, stunning charm, blasting hex, repelling jinx, jelly legs jinx, rope conjuring, etc. I had him perform the spells at targets set up about the room of requirement. He was getting quite proficient using his wand as well as his head, now.

"I think it may be time for it." I agreed. He was at the point of being able to take out a room of students in a matter of seconds. I only really needed him to threaten to do so. Purebloods were sissies when you backed them into a corner. I twirled an invisible beard as I plotted. "Tonight, after the Halloween feast." My evil cackle, in a little boy's voice, echoed in the room of requirements. "Lets go to the dorm room and plan the specifics then."

"Dobby!" I called, before leaving the room.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master?" The emotional little elf asked.

"Execute order sixty-six again." Dobby got a determined look on his face. "Its time I restock on weed." I looked the elf in the eyes. "Remember to take everything they carry this time. Not just most of it."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will smash the muggles into the walls just like master wants." Dobby disappeared with a pop as he headed towards London.

666

After Professor Quirrel burst into the great hall, my classmates and I were sent to our common rooms. My roommates were in the common room playing chess(Nott and Zabini) and eating my daily chocolate delivery(Crabbe and Goyle).

We decided that Botwin would best be hidden in my bed. I had him sit there and wait, with the fourposter''s curtains drawn closed. I went through my roommate's things for the first time. I'd never really taken the time to investigate the little thefts that had been happening to my stuff.

I rummaged through Zabini's things first and found a stash of three little single serving size bottles of vodka he'd managed to somehow steal in the past three months. I kept a mini-bar in my bedside table, so it wasn't hard to figure out where he had gotten them.

I threw all of his possessions and his clothes all over the room.

I did Nott's trunk next. All of his possessions were also strewn about the room.

Soon after, my four roommates entered the room. The room was filled with righteous indignation as Nott and Zabini began to scream. I pulled out the .38 and pointed it a the ceiling.

Nott and Zabini both failed to recognize the threat presented to them. Harry Potter or Hermione would have cowered before me, instantly. I squeezed the trigger. A click. I squeezed the trigger again.

"Bang!"

The gun jerked in my hand as chips of stone and dust rained down over my head.

"Shut your fucking mouths before I blast you into pieces smeared all over the fucking wall!" I drew my want and pointed it at Zabini.

They were silent.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Go wait in your beds with the curtains closed. You aren't part of this." They nodded, and walked to bed nervously.

"Ive had it with being the nice guy to you idiots all the time." I turned my wand on Zabini. "You little fuckers don't seem to understand just what kind of person I am."

"Silencio."

I muted the sound traveling into Crabbe's bed.

"Silencio."

I did the same for Goyle's bed.

"What are you doing Mal-" Nott started to feel brave.

"Bang!" I fired another round into the ceiling.

A red spark shot from my wand and struck Nott in the face. It sounded like a hand smacking flesh. To my great satisfaction, the slapping hex worked as I cast it on a person for the first time. Nott's face veered sharply to the side. He rocked back on his heels.

"You shut your fucking face!"I yelled at the red faced Nott. He reached for his wand. "You do that and you'll regret it! I know that you don't know any hexes anyway!" His hands stopped.

"Sit your asses down" I screamed. As they moved to a pair of chairs at the room's study table I yelled again. "On the floor, thieves!"

They dropped to the floor on their asses as I hit them with a broad wave of the banishing charm. It was as strong as I could produce against two objects the size of my roommates. They stared at me wide eyed as they realized I could use magic against them.

The drawback of following along with the lessons at school is that when you do... You are only as strong as your peers. Never really reading more books than those required for homework never really makes you stronger than anyone else. Yet that is what my roommates were seeming to do.

That had to change if I were to spend the time with them outside class as I had to. I wouldn't hang around with ambitious idiots and cowards. Smart cowards, I could deal with however.

"Stealing from me was stupid." I told them both.

"But I didn't steal from you!" Nott shouted out in oain as my slapping hex caught him on his other cheek.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! I know that Zabini shared that vodka with you. That makes you a thief too!" I shouted back.

"Now you both need to be punished." I said in a quieter tone.

"You can come out now Faulkner." I called. My bed's curtains moved aside I held my classmates on the floor at wand-point.

"You think I don't hear what you whisper about my girlfriend and I behind my back? You think you can treat me like that... and the steal from me?" They were white no and Zabini was shaking.

These spoiled little eleven year olds were spoiled and unused to physical pain or violence. The intimidation of making them sit was just adding to their fear. "I have a choice for you boys." I crouched down to look at them evenly.

"You can either sign these employment contracts in blood and work to pay off the alcohol you stole from me, or..." I paused as Faulkner came over and stood behind me with his wand drawn. "I will let Faulkner have fun with you."

Nott snorted trying to be brave again. "You think bloody brainless Botwin can do anything to me? I know better than to sign anything in blood!" Nott shouted.

I looked up at Faulkner's face. It was twisted into an angry grimace. Bloody brainless Botwin was what the fourth years used to call him. He despised the name. If he was angry at them, It would make the next part so much better. The more pain he wanted to cause them...

The more pain they would feel.

"Do it, My boy." I goaded up at Faulkner. "Show them pain." I continued "Use the cruciatus."

Faulkner's pale sweating face looked at me as he pointed his wand at Nott. His face twisted into an expression of horror as his eyes stared, full of fear, into my own. He had no idea I would make him go this far. He thought I was speaking of just hexing and scaring them.

We didn't spend days turning conjured animals into drooling messes for nothing. If we were caught, Botwin's wand fired the spell and the slave contract was not detectable by aurors. Faulkner would go to Azkaban. Not me.

"Crucio." Faulkner spoke.

Red light flashed as Nott rolled on the ground, howling like a wounded dog. I pointed at Zabini. "Him now."

After Faulkner lifted the curse, Nott lay curled into the fetal position, hugging his knees, and crying audibly.

Zabini held his hands up in surrender. "Please don't I'll-"

"Crucio."

His pleas turned into high pitched squeals and a keening wail for a few frenzied seconds before Faulkner lifted the curse. I gave the boys a few minutes to cry and let their pain turn to tears. I waited for their endorphins to kick in and dull their minds further.

"Do you want another round with Faulkner or will you sign the contract?" I asked in the tone I used most often. Light and happy.

These weren't hardened men I was dealing with. If it were a veteran auror or death-eater I were torturing, I might have run into more resistance. These however were eleven year old boys.

"I'll sign it." Nott gasped between his tears. "Just don't hurt me anymore." His body shook.

After Zabibni signed, I gave them some Honeyduke's chocolate and Xanex with orders to eat a bar now and in the morning. Honeyduke's chocolate has cheering solution added in when mixing. I'd put a few microdoses of LSD onto the chocolate. Just enough to take the edge off the aching in their bodies and to raise there serotonin levels exponentially. I told them to take the Xanex now.

Xanex should make tonight seem like a bad dream. I couldn't yet perform an obliviation nor could Faulkner. It was an advanced spell, like the patronus charm, and took special training to learn.

Lucky thing those idiots don't know the incantation used against them was an unforgivable.

With two new slave contracts in hand, I knew it was time to start expanding.

666

Hermione looked up from a textbook called 'The History of Arithmancy'. "Did you know there is a cult in France where they worship Pi?" I looked up from 'Pranks to make your enemies cry' and laughed.

"Really?" I asked "Thats ridiculously stupid." I yawned. We had been reading awhile. "I can't seem to think that wands just suck out the intelligence of most magical people."

She shrugged. "Magical people do seem a bit..." She paused and glanced back at the book. "Illogical." She added. "Especially where religion is concerned."

"Yes, they do, don't they?" I agreed.

666

I pulled Crabbe and Goyle aside after transfiguration class. "Go ahead Hermione, I'll save you a seat at breakfast." I pulled Crabbe and Goyle into an unused classroom.

"I need you two to do me a favor." I said as I took two bags of assorted candies out of my mole-skin pouch. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes went wide. "You can each have one of these."

I waved the gallon plastic bags full of colored sugar in front of their grinning faces. "What do you need us to do?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"I want you to join my study group." I pointed at Faulkner, who entered the classroom door. "With him." I pointed to Theo and Blaise as they followed Faulkner. "And them."

"We would have joined anyway. You just had to ask, Draco." Goyle said. Crabbe scowled and elbowed Goyle's ribs.

"Candy!" Crabbe whispered harshly at Goyle. He looked back at me. "We'll join." He reached for the bags of candy.

I pulled the bags out of reach, and set them on a dust covered desk. "First you have to sign up." I pulled out a contract full of legal jargon. "This swears you to secrecy." I hande the paper over for Crabbe to try and make heads or tails of.

Goyle looked confused. "Okay, let me sign it." He reached into his bag for a quill and ink.

"No." I stopped Goyle. "Use this quill." I produced the +3 blood-quill of domination from my pocket. "And all that candy is yours."

Enslaving preteen boys is like giving candy to a baby.

Only it doesn't usually involve 200lbs killer whale babies with magic powers.

666

The atmosphere in my dorm room was far more relaxed for me than it was previously. I taught the other boys a new spell every night or to and had them practice on pillows or the room's walls. I made them do more than just read their homework textbooks.

Nott and Zabini both had mole-skin pouches full of liquor and sold it to the upper years in my place. I was paranoid after 'Uncle Severus' little chat with me. My year-mates were catching on to the fact that I had a terrifying and brutal character.

They were incapable of stealing from me. Their contracts made that quite clear. As the 'Contractor' I was allowed to throw out segments of the contracts without any side effects. For Nott and Zabini, I rewrote their contracts without all of the legal jargon that I didn't really understand. I made them sign them, and then burned their old contracts.

I ordered Faulkner to sign a newer, more streamlined contract as well, and then burned his old one. It would stop putting me at risk of dying if his classmates decided to try and start bullying him again. It also kept Faulkner from dying if he failed to tutor Hermione and I for some unforeseen reason.

I sat in my personal sauna aka 'the bathroom', and practiced magic as Nott and Zabini did a bit of business in my name in the bedroom. Dobby sat across from me, grinning as he watched me snap my fingers.

I infused the energy into my fingers and concentrated on the effects that I wanted.

"Snap." went my fingers

The ceiling turned blue.

"Snap."

The ceiling turned back to gray.

"Snap."

Dobby's sack turned bright green.

"Snap."

Dobby pillowcase sack turned back to off-white.

"I don't like what you wear Dobby." I announced out of the blue. "It reflects badly on me with Hermione every time she sees you." I pointed to his pillowcase. "So I have a mission for you."

Dobby was getting teary eyed suddenly. "Master wants to give Dobby clothes?"

"No!" I shouted. Dobby flinched at the outburst. "I want you to sneak into a place in London called ASDA. It's a store that sells clothing in your size. After you find clothing in your size, I want you to steal a few outfits for yourself.."

I ticked off my fingers. "Underwear, slacks, shirts, a belt, socks, shoes." I listed. "If you steal the clothes, You aren't being given clothes, are you?"

Dobby shook his head.

I heard a commotion coming from the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom door. "Go, now." I added as I rose from the floor.

I heard some shouting from the dorm room. "Give it to me!" "Let go!" "Draco is going to kill you, fool!"

I drew my wand and opened the door to find Nott and Zabini on the floor, covered in ropes, and wriggling. The bedroom door stood open and the room was otherwise empty.

"Higgs took my mole-skin pouch." Nott shouted from the floor.

I felt my blood begin to boil. That asshole didn't learn his lesson last time. This called for more extreme measures. I would have to crack down on this shit to keep it from happening again.

I ran out of the room. I held my wand flat on my palm. "Point me, Faulkner." The wand spun to point at the Slytherin common room.

Time to build up Faulkner's reputation as someone to be feared.

Higgs smirked at me as I crossed the common room and walked over to the studying form of Faulkner. I bent down and began whispering into Faulkner's ear. His face went through a range of emotions Red and angry. Purple and enraged. White and shocked.

"You want me to do what?" He gasped.

"With no lube." I added.

Faulkner nodded slowly. There was nothing he could do but obey.

"Remember to collect any bottles of liquor he may try to pass out to his classmates." I said at last.

Faulkner rose from his seat and packed away his homework material, methodically.

"You're bloody insane." Faulkner whispered in a horrified voice. "I shouldn't have ever signed that damned thing."

"Well at least you learned a lesson didn't you, dude?" I smiled my usual lidded eyes 'stoner' smile.

666

An hour later...

Terrance came waddling into the common room with mole-skin pouch in hand. He didn't look so well. Faulkner followed him. Higgs' face was blotchy red. His eyes were red from crying. He gave little whimpers of pain with every step he took. He waddled towards me.

I sat on the couch in the middle of the room, in front of a massive and ornate fireplace. Higgs came to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "Please don't let him hurt me anymore." He held up the mole-skin pouch. "Here is what I took. I didn't drink any." He added.

"Get on your knees." I pointed at the ground. "And kiss my feet. Then you may beg for forgiveness." I looked over at Faulkner. He had a sick expression on his face as if he were utterly disgusted. Like I'd made him do something disgusting.

Which I had.

Terrance looked around the snickering and pointing common room. All of the fifth years and above were lounging around the common room, waiting for the show I'd promised them.

I tapped my foot on the floor as Terrance failed to respond. I counted to ten mentally as Higgs seemed to find some pride that stopped him from acting the proper way. I snatched the pouch from Higgs' hands. "Take him back to the dorm-room and do it again."

Higgs' face went white. "No!" He fell to his knees. "I'll do it. Anything but that." I raised a hand to Faulkner as he moved to drag Higgs back up to his feet and march him back to their dorm room.

"Lick my shoes." I said.

Higgs gagged at the thought and looked up at me. "You said kiss them." He complained.

"Lick the bottom of my shoes." I said loudly. "Do it now, before you make Botwin angry."

Half the common room began to laugh as Higgs leaned forward. He extended his tongue, slowly. My foot lashed out into Higgs' chin. His mouth shut with a clicking of teeth as he bit deeply into his tongue.

He howled as he fell to the ground, clutching his mouth. "Apology not accepted!" I yelled.

The upper years laughed as some of the younger years began to go pale. "You stole from me Higgs." I said as I rose from my chair.

"Not once." I said as I crouched down to his level. "But twice."

I snapped my fingers and gestured at Higgs.

Terrance's howls of agony filled the room as Faulkner's shoe lashed out into Higg's balls.

A banging sound emitted from the common room entrance. All the laughter stopped as we all looked at the source of the sound.

"Malfoy, Botwin, the Headmaster's office! Now!" Professor Snape hissed to the suddenly quiet room.

"Flint, Take Higgs to the infirmary." Professor Snape ordered as he grabbed Faulkner and I by the back of our robes and marched us from the room.

I was in deep shit...


	10. Chapter 10

666

Chapter 10

666

The frames of the headmasters of the past loomed high above us as we waited it the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Headmaster Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. His phoenix was resting with it's head under its wing as it slept on an ornate golden perch.

Professor Snape glowered at as Faulkner as we waited for the Headmaster.

"I don't know what you were thinking, attacking Mr. Higgs like a common muggle, but we will get to the bottom of it. You will both be punished for your assault upon your classmate." Snape continued to lecture us. "We don't condone that kind of behavior and you will be punished."

Headmaster Dumbledore came through the door behind us as we sunk lower into the seats. I was more than a little intimidated. I cursed myself for my need to show off as he looked us over. I tried to avoid eye contact as I thought only of Hermione as the headmaster gave me a peculiar look with his twinkling eyes.

The headmaster did not have a kind look on his face. In fact, he looked down right pissed off.

"What have the boys Done, Severus?" The Headmaster questioned as he took a seat.

"I was coming to address the Slytherins about the" He paused. "Unfortunate news about the quidditch pitch, when I discovered these two assaulting mister Higgs like a pair of muggles." He launched into the tale of my kicking Higgs across the face followed by Faulkner kicking him in the balls.

As the Headmaster began to speak, his fireplace lit itself and the flames soared high and green in the giant fireplace. I flinched back as I felt the heat from the flames from across the room.

"One moment, Severus." The Headmaster raised his hands to silence the potions professor and turned to face the flames.

Two red robed aurors exited the floo connected fireplace and took positions on either side of the fire-place. I felt my heart stop. They knew about our using the unspeakable curses. They were coming to take us to Azkaban.

"Auror Kingsley and Auror Dawlish, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The headmaster asked in a strained voice.

"You know why we're here Dumbledore." Auror Dawlish snarled. "You can't protect him this time."

The fire rose once more as two more aurors exited, followed by a short and round man in a three piece suit and bowler hat.

I recognized him from the cover of the Daily Prophet.

It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I was so fucked. I looked over at Faulkner. He was pale and shaking. He looked like a dementor was sucking his soul out already.

"Cornelius." The headmaster began. "What can I do for you today?"

"We already know about the incident." Fudge retorted with a red face. "You can't sweep this one under the rug."

I was sooooo fucked. Faulkner was soooo going to prison. I might escape with a lighter sentence, simply because I hadn't performed any of the illegal spells, but my main and only enforcer was going to Azkaban for life. There was no question if the Minister himself was coming here to take us in.

"The press will have my head if I don't do anything about this." The Minister gestured at the Aurors. "There is no way you can sweep this under the rug."

I sank lower into the chair. I was so going to be raped in prison. I was too pretty in Draco Malfoy's body not to be an attractive target for the depraved and sex starved wizards in Azkaban.

"There is no need for-" The Headmaster began to talk before Auror Dawlish interrupted.

"Students were attacked!" He shouted "In your school!" He pointed a long bony finger at Dumbledore.

How did they find out about Blaise and Nott so quickly? I was sure to cover all of my tracks. Perhaps a detection ward or something?

"I have to be seen doing something," The Minister continued "I'm going to have to take him in." 

I was trembling and staring at the floor.

"Hagrid made an honest mistake." Headmaster Dumbledore made a calming gesture with his hands. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement about this matter."

"A dragon attacked the quidditch pitch full of students practicing!" The Minister yelled back. "There is no other option!"

I felt my tension ease a little.

A dragon?

What dragon?

Oh. I remembered the Norbert all of a sudden.

I thought Harry smuggled it out of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been visiting Hagrid when he had hatched the...

I had lied to Harry about Hagrid killing a second year girl. Had he gone to find out the 'truth' from Moaning Myrtle? Had he stopped being friends with the giant? Had I gotten students attacked by a dragon by ruining Harry's friendship with Hagrid?

The Headmaster turned back to us. "Severus, I'll leave their punishments to you. I have to deal with this situation." He waved at us. "I'll leave their punishments up to you."

Professor Snape grabbed the back of out robes and hauled us out of the chairs and marched us from the room. The door slammed behind us, cutting off the argument starting within.

666

Faulkner and I ended up with a month's detention with Filch and a warning about using our fists like 'common muggle brutes'. Faulkner lost his Hogsmeade visit privileges for the rest of the year and I lost my permission to have Hermione sit with me at the Slytherin table.

Hagrid I heard, was stunned around twenty times before being hauled off through the school gates. I doubted he would be back. I heard the aurors killed the dragon before they left. The whole school could hear Hagrid's wails from the great hall as they killed his pet.

Harry Potter had his arm in a fling. There were rumors going around that he had been chased by a dragon during quidditch practice and had knocked it out with a perfect Wronski feint. I bet the rumors were true, yet, he showed up to dinner that night with his arm in a sling.

666

easter break was soon approaching as Hermione and I sat in the room of requirement working on wandless magic. She had learned to find the energy and was working on moving it to different parts of her body.

While she practiced snapping her fingers and levitating a feather, I practiced filling my nose with the energy and twitching it to get a desired affect.

Every time I gathered enough energy in my nose to perform a spell, the tickling feeling of the energy made me sneeze. I was working on desensitizing myself to the tingling of the energy. I had a dream of being able to twitch my nose and making magic happen like the TV show Bewitched.

Hermione squealed as her feather blew up in a pillar of sulphuric smoke. "I can't seem to do it right." She complained.

"You are putting too much energy into it, darlin'." I said before sneezing again. "Try it again with less energy."

"Snap." I snapped my fingers and the air cleared of smoke.

"Snap." I snapped them again and conjured a new feather.

"Here, Take a hit of this to concentrate more." I loaded a little bong I'd had Dobby 'acquire'.

Hermione loved the magic Cani herb. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered before the she brought the water-pipe to her lips. "I was so lonely before you."

"I was lonely before I met you too." I whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you either." I lied. I'd probably be practicing alone in the room of requirement. That or terrorizing a certain thief who was now the laughing stock of Slytherin.

"When are you going to tell your parents about me?" She questioned before we left the room. "I feel like I'm your dirty secret."

"I'll tell them soon." I promised. "I'll go home for the Easter holiday and tell them then." My southern drawl had slowly started to disappear over the last few months as I was immersed in the accents of the UK.

I was dreading telling Lucius Malfoy that I had been dating a a muggleborn all year. Maybe telling him in a British accent would take the edge off the sting. I doubted it.

"Are you coming to the group meeting tomorrow?" I asked as we held hands in the hallway outside her dorm. "I'd like you to invite some Gryffindors to the study group as well."

"I'll try, But you know how they treat me." She looked at me with wet eyes. "My only friends are you and your roommates." She whispered sadly. "Everyone else hates me."

I'd made my fellow year-mates make nice with Hermione and to treat her with kindness. She took it as them liking her now that she had proven how smart she was and how much she loved me.

"Oooh." Cooed a voice behind us. "If it isn't the ickle Slytherin lover-boy and know-it-all Granger."

Know-it-all was Hermione's nickname from the Gryffindors. She didn't like it, but I'd pointed out that they couldn't find any other flaws than that she knew more than they did. I told her to wear her nickname like a badge of honor.

Hermione and I turned to face the voice. The Weasley twins were standing in front of us, grinning.

"I were wondering where you two disappear to all the time." One started speaking.

"And then we noticed the two of you appearing on the seventh floor." The other finished.

"We are studying, dudes." I retorted. Hermione stayed silent.

"Every night?" Left asked.

"Until curfew?" Right continued.

"All year?" They said together.

I nodded, feeling nervous.

Left walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder while right walked up to Hermione to sling an arm over hers. Hermione pushed right's arm off her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

Right backed away. "No touchy, understood."

"Heres the thing." Left started.

"We know you two found a secret passageway." Right continued.

The back and forth between the twins was making me dizzy.

"And my brother and I pride ourselves on knowing every secret passage in the school." Left stared speaking again.

"We've seen you both walk up to the seventh floor and disappear time after time, But you never appear anywhere else in the school."

"So, we think that you found a passageway outside of the school."

"And we want to know how to use it." they finished together.

Hermione looked at me nervously. "I'll handle this Hermione. Go on to bed." She was used to doing as I said and just nodded. "I'll be fine." I added to get her to move.

As the fat lady's portrait closed behind her I turned to face the twins.

"I'll make a deal with you two." I reached into my pocket and into the mole-skin pouch. "I need someone to test out my new project." I pulled out a tiny little packet of coke.

"If you two try out my new Wake-up powder, I'll give you the instructions on using the passage." I held out the little plastic bag. "All you need to do is test this right here, right now."

The twins grinned at each other. "Is the ickle firsty trying to prank us?" The grinned at me. "I think he may be trying my dear brother."

"But it won't work." They said together.

"I'll swear a magical oath that I'm not pranking you." I said. "I'll show you if you test it for me for, say ..." I paused "A day." I shook the baggie. "I just want to see if it will keep you up all night." I added. "I wanted to use it to be able to study all night and still be awake the next day."

"Why don't you test it on yourself then?"

"I did. It seemed to work, But I can't be sure. I want a second opinion before I introduce it to Hermione."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "He is just a firsty. Any prank he can do can't be that bad."

"Okay, Lover-boy." One said.

"We'll test it for you."

666

Since I was banned from letting Hermione sit at the Slytherin table, she invited me to sit at the Gryffindor table jokingly. I accepted to her surprise.

So, Sunday morning, with the great hall practically empty, I strode over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Draco." She whispered as I took a seat across from her.

"Nonsense, dear." I gave her a smile. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"What are you doing here?" A loud and obnoxious voice startled me as the food appeared on the table. "You slimy snakes don't belong here." The voice continued.

Ron Weasley stood behind me with Harry Potter standing next to him. "I told you before, Hermione, You shouldn't be hanging around with his type."

"Will you stop trying to bully me with Potter, Weasley?" Harry looked surprised at my question as I called him out on his bullying. "I don't do anything to hurt anyone." I added. "I'm just trying to eat in peace with my girlfriend."

Ron's red face went redder as He pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Get lost, Malfoy." He fingered his wand nervously. "This is our table you-" Ron stopped and turned to look at the person tapping his shoulder from behind.

"Lets leave them alone, Ron." Harry said.

"But hes sitting-" Ron was interrupted by a loud pair of voices.

"Draco!" The Weasley twins cheered as they walked over to us. They took a seat with Hermione and I and shooed Ron away. Ron looked confused as the twins leaned over the table and began whispering with me.

"So we need some more of that powder to test."

I smiled.

666

I sat in the train with Hermione as we headed home for the Easter break. I'd written mother that I'd like to spend the previous Christmas break at the school. She was disappointed but hadn't outright ordered me to come home.

I was dreading their reaction to revealing Hermione as my Girlfriend, But I'd amassed enough money to continue paying my school tuition if Lucius decided to disown me. I hoped he didn't plan on killing me.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Hermione gripped my pale hand in her own. I managed to grimace a smile through the fear I felt. "You don't have to do it now." She said. "I'll understand if you don't want to tell them."

I'd already worked up my nerve to do so however.

"No, I'm going to tell them tonight." I said. "It's not right to hide you from them." I smiled at her for real. "I think they will be surprised with how powerful you are."

Hermione giggled around the bong in her mouth. "I have been using a lot of the Cani herb recently." She coughed a little after she took a hit. "Are you sure I can't use it during the holidays?"

I nodded solemnly. "Your parents can't find out about it." I began to lie again. "Its a family secret. We can't take the risk of them finding out about it." I implored.

"I'm going to miss it." She looked forlornly at the bong. "It will feel weird without smoking it."

"What about me?" I asked with a pout.

"Of course I will miss you." She said with a laugh as she hugged me.

The train whistled and began to slow.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." I promised as we separated on the train platform.

666

I went to the train platform's public floo and threw a pinch of floo-powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." I spoke clearly and stepped into the glowing green fire.

The swirling fire whipped around me for a few seconds before I landed face first in Lucius Malfoy's study. I rubbed my stinging nose as Narcissa rushed over to help me up off the floor. I looked around the familiar room. It looked the same. Walls covered in books, An antique table with two plush chairs in front of it.

"Are you okay, Precious.?" she cooed as I hauled myself to my feet. I was covered in black soot.

"I'm fine, mother." I pushed her away a bit as she fussed over me. She flicked her wand and the soot vanished.

"Welcome home, Darling." She smiled brightly. "I see your accent is returning to normal." She gave me a hug, squashing my red face into her deep cleavage. "Oh how you've grown." She fussed some more with my hair before Father entered his study.

"Severus told me that you are the top student of your year in Slytherin. I'm proud of you." He let out a slight smile on his cold face.

Thank god professor Snape hadn't told him the bad part yet.

"I have a few confessions to make, Father."

His eyebrows rose as he waved me to a seat in front of his desk. Mother took a seat next to me and held my hand as I faced Lucius.

"What do you have to tell us, Draco?" Father asked, his face cold once more.

I took a deep breath. "I tricked a fourth year into signing a slave contract." I let it out in a rush. Father's eyes went wide.

"You what?" Mother screeched.

"And then I did the same to all of my classmates in my dorm-room." I let the next bombshell dropped.

Father's eyes had widened so much I think they were about to pop out of his head. "The Nott boy is enslaved to you?" He whispered, shocked.

Mother gripped my hand so hard it hurt. "Why?"

I nodded to father and ignored mother's question. "Thats not all."

"What else?" Lucius whispered in the pervading silence.

"I've isolated the brightest witch in our year and am grooming her to be my consort." I let out in a rush.

"Why?" Father echoed mother as he leaned across the table.

"For power of course." I said slowly, as if talking to small children.

Father burst out laughing as mother burst into tears.

"The Notts! Enslaved by a Malfoy!" He howled in laughter. "By an eleven year old Malfoy."

"Why would you do this, Draco?" Mother whispered through her tears "You were such a sweet boy." She continued. "Crabbe and Goyle were your friends. What will their parents think?"

"No one knows I enslaved them." I said. "I've kept it quiet." I added "Their parents don't know. They won't know unless you tell them."

Father eventually came down from his hysterical laughter. "Let me see the contracts, Draco."

"Dobby!" I called.

He appeared with a pop.

He wore a little girl's yellow sun dress over a pair of blue jeans. He wore a bright red scarf around his neck and little air Jordan's on his feet. "What can Dobby be doing for master?"

Mother and father looked at Dobby's attire in open mouthed shock. "Bring me the contracts out of my trunk please."

Dobby bowed and disappeared with another little pop.

"Theres more to tell." I continued.

Father leaned forward once more, staring at me intently. "What else, Draco?"

"I've become skilled enough with wandless magic to do all of the first year spells with it."

Father chuckled. "You had me believing your tales there for a minute, Draco, but that is simply impossible."

Mother let out a sigh of relief.

"Snap." I snapped my finger.

Father's black robes became pink.

They stared at the robe.

They stared at me.

'Pop' Dobby reappeared with five scrolls of parchment under his arms. I took them wordlessly and set them on Lucius's table.

"I learned it from the girl I've been grooming as a consort. She does anything I tell her to already." I half lied.

Father took the parchments with shaking hands and read them one by one. He set them down and leaned back into his chair. "This is a lot to take in at once."

"The girl is a muggleborn too." I added at last.

Father ignored that statement and stared down at my enslavement contracts. "After your injury, we were very worried about you." He sniffed a little "We thought we had lost you to those nasty muggles."

Mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What you did was horrible."

"You enslaved your classmates." Lucius continued.

"Awful." Mother added.

"You forced the fourth year into helping you get better grades, didn't you?" Lucius asked, with wet eyes.

I nodded.

"You've tricked that mudblood into serving your every whim, haven't you."

I nodded.

"Despicable." Mother added, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you." Lucius said at last.

Mother gasped and turned to face him. She pointed at me. "What he did was-"

"Inspired." Lucius interrupted.

"You are grounded for a week and I'm confiscating your broom" Mother insisted. "You can't go away unpunished for this."

Farther grinned at me over mother's shoulder.

666

"Father, mother, I'd like to introduce you to my 'girlfriend'" I put extra emphasis on the word 'Girlfriend'. "Hermione."

Mother smiled at her lightly "A pleasure to meet you." She said. "Draco has told us all about you."

Father humphed and stayed silent. He looked at everyone passing on the train platform but Hermione. "I need to speak with someone." He said and walked away. "Do remember to behave yourself, Draco." He added over his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione curtsied.

"Can you show me a little wandless magic that Draco has been talking about?" Mother continued. "Its not that I don't believe him, I just want to see it for myself."

"What would you like me to do?" Hermione asked nervously. "I can only use first year spells."

"You know the tripping jinx don't you?" Mother asked as she pointed at Father's back. He appeared to be in a heated argument with Mr. Weasley.

Hermione flushed of color. "Are you sure?"

Mother nodded.

"Snap." Hermione snapped her fingers.

Father fell on top of Author Weasley in a tangle of limbs.

Mother laughed and patted Hermione on top of her frizzy haired head.

666

"We need more, Draco." Fred implored

"We're desperate here, Draco." George added.

I'd given them about four ounces of coke before Easter break. I'd found that the Gemino spell worked on it just fine. The spell made duplicates of objects that lasted for up to a year. The coke I'd used it on seemed to work just fine.

"The ingredients are expensive." I replied. "I don't think you could afford it." I added.

Their faces twisted in despair. "We're out of it." Fred whispered.

"What do you want for more?" George asked.

"I will go broke just giving it out to you." I said back. "I'm not made out of gold."

"How much?" George asked emptying his pockets a few sickles and a handful of knuts.

"More than either of you have." I answered.

Their faces fell.

"But..." I let my words linger for a moment in the broom closet's air. "I could give it to you if you did me a favor."

"Anything." Fred said. George nodded. "Whatever you need."

I smiled at the boys.

666


	11. Chapter 11

666

Chapter 11

666

I closely examined my new map of the school. It was a truly magnificent piece of charms work. I was unable to make heads or tails of how it was made yet, but I would crack it. I was sure.

Hermione and I were with Faulkner in the room of requirement. Faulkner was teaching Hermione the spells he learned in class. The summoning charm is what they were working on. I was still fascinated with watching footprints with names on them running around the school.

Who would have thought that Percy Weasley had it in him to sneak off to a broom closet with Penelope Clearwater. The poor girl. She had no sense of taste.

"No, you have to concentrate on the object you are summoning, Mistress." Faulkner was saying to Hermione.

I heard Hermione squeal as she performed the charm correctly. "Thats a fourth year spell, Draco."

I looked up from the map and smiled. "Congratulations, Hermione." I clapped. "I knew you could do it."

She had surpassed me in magic by a wide margin. Even wandlessly, She had surpassed me. She could use magic not only by snapping her fingers or clapping her hands... She could do it by twitching her nose. She was learning third and fourth year spells, while I was still working on second year spells.

"What else would you like to learn, Mistress?" Faulkner asked. He was really getting into his role as a man-servant. My orders to stay cheery and happy seemed to have made a world of difference to his general demeanor. He was happy serving.

He had been very unhappy free.

"Thats all for today, Faulkner." Hermione dismissed him with a wave and came to sit next to me, on the floor. I held out the bong to her as Faulkner bowed at us and left the room.

"What do you think about animation charms?" I asked her.

"What do you mean, what do I think?" She questioned, confused. Hadn't she just finished the same the same Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 as I had?

"Why are there animated conjured servants doing everything?" I asked. "As soon as I'm able, I'm making my own army of little green army men." I thought for a moment. "With real guns and the ability to enlarge."

Hermione snorted. "Like the toys?" Hermione paused. "That would be..."

"A hilariously easy way to conquer the muggle world?" I broached the subject.

"No you villain!" She slapped my arm. "I mean that would be a very difficult piece of charms work. If you could do that, you could get a O on the Charms NEWT."

I backed off the subject of my future plans of conquest.

"I think I will have to get to practicing then." I said with a grin. I made villainous comments all the time. I did them more and more often throughout the year. Destroying the world, cooking babies in the microwave, killing all the stupid purebloods in a single bloody night of total madness...

She took it all as jokes and my dark sense of humor as I slowly talked her into conversations into the darker aspects of human kind. I dove into conversations of religions and politics. I found her agreeing with my more radical solutions to ethics and morality.

I was her only real friend, and it showed. She was gaining a dark sense of humor and a dismissive demeanor for our peers. The upper year Gryffindors treated her with the usual attitude they treated their classmates. Lavender Brown And Pravati Patil however were little bitchy witches. All the boys in her year didn't even want to talk to the girls.

They were all twelve or eleven and stupid.

I spent countless hours over the year grooming Hermione into my perfect servant. I had a place deep in her heart that I had opened through her crying in my arms time and again from her peers treatment. She trusted me more than anyone. She would tell me anything.

She was mine, utterly.

"What do you think will happen when the muggle world finally finds out about the magical one?" I asked after we got too stoned to sit up and were just staring at the ceiling. "The muggles will reach the level of technology that wizards won't be able to hide the magical creatures from the muggles. What will happen when a muggle puts dragons on a television for the first time?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed.

"Well I do." I declared. "I know human nature. They will milk it dry for everything it's worth. Our economy will be crushed by big companies and our rights taken with our wands at the best case scenario. Our lives snuffed as we burn on stakes at the worst."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. High and happy with her boyfriend.

"I have to stop it Hermione. I can't let the muggles or another Dark Lord win." I carried on. "I need to win the war thats coming Hermione."

"War?" Hermione gasped. "You really think there will be a war with muggles?" I heard her roll over to face me. She grabbed my arm.

I rolled over to face her. "I know there will be, Hermione." I took her hand. She looked at me through lidded red eyes. She was so young and vulnerable. "Will you help me Hermione?"

I hated myself.

"Yes, Draco. Anything." I kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Hermione." I meant it.

I intended to live well into my hundreds in this world, and the chances of a war with the muggles was very, very high. I also couldn't let it fall into the hands of 'another' Dark Lord.

I really did need an army of little green plastic army men.

666

I met with Fred and George in a tunnel under the statue of a one eyed, hump-backed, witch. They had their arms full of my wanted loot. I'd given them 2 gs of blow to run this errand in Hogsmeade for me.

Calming droughts and Honeyduke's chocolate.

The ingredients for calming draught were easy enough to come by, but the brewing took several days. Days that I did not have to spare. The potion sold in the local apothecary very cheaply. The chocolate had low doses already in it. It was an idea that I was going to milk.

"Thanks boys." I handed them another larger baggie of coke. "See if any of your friends want some too. You can sell it for me to buy yourselves more. I'll give you a bag that size for ten galleons. See if you boys can't make your own money too." I added.

I left them open mouthed with a four oz sac of pure Peruvian happiness.

666

"Have one for free, They cost two sickles." Around $20...

"Here Higgs, Try this, It might help that lingering ball pain." A tittering of giggles.

"Miss Greengrass, looking lovely today. Have a chocolate bar. They are two sickles after today." Daphne looked at the white wax-paper wrapped chocolate bar stamped with a big red DM. "What are these, Draco?"

"Just a peace like you've never felt before." I said with a smile. "It makes food taste better, it makes funny things funnier, it kills pain, it makes you happy, and makes you calm." I promised. "I know it's a steal for two sickles isn't it."

A little weed butter + Calming draught + Honeduke's Chocolate + a dash of nicotine = Profit.

"Draco Malfoy's Special chocolate bars are up for sale." I announced to the Slytherin table in the great hall. "Two sickles a bar after today. Try one now while their free." Most of the students at the table got one before I ran out.

No one turns down free chocolate.

It gives a really mellow and calm feeling at first as the potion kicks in, then you get a small body high from the Afghan kush in my trunk upstairs. It was just in line with these wizards and their candy. It was very normal for a student to come up with one type of magical treat or another. The Weasley twins did it almost weekly.

I really wanted the rich kids in my school to start shelling out money. I needed money to expand outside of Hogwarts and really start making money. I didn't want to have to rely on inherited wealth in the hands of a madman like Lucius Malfoy.

I wanted the rich kid's money to make more money so that I could make more money...

It only takes one rich addict to make a dealer rich. That was a lesson known everywhere in the drug dealing community. If I got one in ten of these guys coming back for more, I made my profit back. If one in ten of those comes back again... And again... And again... The profits would build on their own.

Within the week, I had Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws buying my chocolates from Fred and George. I soon had enough money to pay two years tuition at Hogwarts should I be disowned too soon.

666

Soon, It was the last day of term. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in the Hospital Wing after being savaged by a three headed dog according to rumor. Considering the rumor mongers were the portraits on the wall, I believed them.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to the stone. I'd considered trying to steal it but changed my mind. It would ruin me if I didn't have to work for my gold. Immortality wouldn't be too hard if Voldemort had done it by his sixth year. I would figure it out eventually. They mentioned horcruxes on Herpo the Foul's chocolate frog card for god's sake.

Professor Quirrel was absent from the feast and Headmaster Dumbledore looked grim. After the food disappeared for the last time of the year, Headmaster Dumbledore looked grim.

"I have some bad news for you, students." His eyes surveyed the tense room of students. "We live in very dark times."

"I regret to inform you of news that you must know." Dumbledore seemed to grimace as if he had bitten a bitter lemon. "That the Dark Lord Voldemort is back" The hall reeled with girls screaming and boys shouting. My house-mates all trembled in excitement or fear. "We must remember to band together in dark times such as theses."

The rest of his speech passed in a blur of useless words.

My mind was numb. The Dark Lord was back? Harry potter was supposed to stop him.

Hermione...

I had changed the future in the worst way.

Harry wasn't anywhere near ready to face a world with the Dark Lord in it.

I wasn't ready to face a world with the Dark Lord in it.

I caught Hermione's eyes across the great hall.

I jerked my head towards the door.

'Meet me outside' I mouthed.

She nodded and rose from the table with the her fellow students. I rose with mine. I waited in the entrance hall for Hermione. I grabbed her shaken form, and hugged her tight to me. "I'm so sorry." I muttered. "I'm so, so sorry." I began to sob a little.

This was all my fault. Hermione held me as students streamed past us up the stairs. "What are you sorry for, Draco?" She asked, concerned. "Its not your fault that the You-know-who is back."

I wiped my tears with a sleeve. "I want you to do me a favor, Hermione." I held her to me tightly. "Owl your parents that you are coming to stay with me this summer." Hermione stiffened in my arms.

"What..." Hermione was confused. "Why,Draco? Not tha tI wouldn't like to spend time with you, but-" I cut her off with a kiss. I held her again.

'I'm so sorry' I thought.

"I can't lose you." I whispered. "If you go home, You will be targeted." I loosened my grip. "If you come home with me, I'll keep you safe."

Her eyes were as teary as mine as she nodded. "O-Okay." She gasped. "I've never seen you cry before."

I laughed. "I wasn't crying." I retorted as I wiped my eyes again. "I had something in my eyes."

"I know you care, Draco." Hermione cupped my cheek. "I'll owl them. I'll come home with you."

I smiled through my tears. "Thank you."

'I'm so sorry.'

666

Hermione and I didn't ride the train back to London with the rest of the students. I walked over to the floo in Hogsmeade station and took Hermione's hand. "We're going to floo back to my house. Your parents are probably going to be waiting at platform 9 ¾ ."

"I've never flooed before." Hermione admitted. "I've never run away from before either."

"Yes, I bet your parents will be quite upset to learn that their daughter ran off with a boy." I teased.

Hermione frowned. "Is that what I'm doing?" She asked, lowering her head.

"No, you are saving their lives." I lifted her chin. "You are saving your life."

"I hope so." She whispered.

I took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire-place. "Malfoy Manor." I said clearly and took Hermione's hand.

I pulled her close, and we walked into the flames. The world spun around us for several frenzied seconds. It was a far longer trip from Scotland than the one form London to Malfoy Manor. We tumbled to the floor in my Father's study once more.

"Damn I hate the fucking floo." I muttered as I nursed my aching nose. My eyes watered as Hermione coughed next to me.

"Snap." I snapped my fingers and the soot vanished from Hermione and I's clothes. I glanced around the room with my vision a little blurred from the watery eyes.

A man sat at Father's desk. He was around thirty and had black hair and a charmers face He had green eyes that seemed to glow. He looked at us in amusement as we come back to our senses. "Hello." I said slowly as I studied the man.

"Hello." The man smiled. "Young Draco, I presume?"

My fame precedes me.

"That I am, good sir." I took a bow. "May I inquire the name of the man to sit in my father's chair so brazenly?" I was curious. Lucius would have a cow if he walked in here to see this guy sitting in his chair.

"That was an interesting piece of magic you just did." The man chose to ignore the question. "May I ask where you learned it?"

"Dobby taught it to me." I said.

Hermione giggled next to me. We were both quite high. My joke was very funny.

"And who is this... Dobby?" The presumptuous man continued to prod.

"Dobby." I called.

The elf appeared with a pop.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master?"

"Say hello to mister," I gestured to the man sitting in the chair. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Riddle. Mister Riddle."

I gulped.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: As the saying goes... All men must die. Quit reading here if you have a weak heart.

666

Chapter 12

666

I stood white faced and shaking. Hermione noticed my fear and moved behind me, slightly, Shying away from the handsome Mr. Riddle.

"Hello Mr. Riddle, sir." Dobby squeaked out and turned back to face me. "Is there anything else, Master?"

"Did you teach Draco magic, Dobby?" Riddle asked curtly before I could dismiss the elf.

"No, sir. Master be learning that on his own." Dobby nodded at me with a smile "Master is very smart. He be making up lots of things."

I wanted to slap myself awake from this nightmare.

Riddle nodded with a frown. He drew his wand and flicked it. Dobby stiffened and fell to the floor with a clatter. His little beanie rolled off his head as he hit the floor. "You know who I am don't you, Draco?"

I nodded, shakily.

"Then don't lie to me." He pointed his wand at Dobby. "Or this will happen to you."

"Crucio." The Dark Lord intoned.

Dobby didn't twitch he didn't scream or cry out. Be his eyes were pleading with me. Wide and terrified they looked at me, begging for help. Fast little wheezing breaths came from his mouth. His eyes begged me to help him. Begged for the pain to end.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Tell me how you learned wandless magic." Riddle hissed "I want the secret to how a first year learned something that powerful."

I shook with fear. Hermione sobbed into my back, quietly. "I invented it, my Lord." I fell to my knees, Hermione crouched behind me. "I learned it on my own."

"Do you take me for a fool Draco?" He whipped his wand at the immobilized house elf. A whip of fire emerged and wrapped around Dobby's little throat. He yanked his wand backwards and the whip retracted, taking little Dobby's head with it.

"I'm not lying!" I screamed suddenly. I shook in fury and fear. I stood to my feet "I created the technique myself. I don't know what else you want me to say!" I turned white as I realized just who I was yelling at.

The wand turned on me.

"Crucio."

The world went white and fuzzy. I could hear someone screaming in agony. Then I felt the pain. It was white hot burning from the inside. Terrible and powerful.

Then it ended.

I lay shaking on the floor. "I believe you, Draco." The voice of Riddle had gone into the hiss of a man less human and more of a snake. I heard a hissing noise.

"Nagini says that you smell like you are telling the truth." I watched as the giant snake slithered out from under my fathers desk. It moved over to poor Dobby's body and... I turned my head.

"I can teach you." I gasped. "It took me months to even do a color changing charm, But I taught Hermione too."

"Yes. Learning magic from a first year Hogwarts student." I heard Riddle chuckle. "Is your crying little friend there the Hermione Granger then, I have heard so much about?"

"Your father told me she was the one to teach you wandless magic." Riddle continued. "Did you lie to your Father, Draco?"

I brought myself back up to my knees and nodded. "I lied to father." I admitted. "I wanted my parents to like Hermione." 

"You wanted them to like a mudblood, You mean?" Riddle seemed amused. "I also heard that you subjected your classmates to enslavement contracts. Is that also true?"

I nodded once more, my eyes to the floor. Hermione clutched at me as she hid behind my back. "Yes, my Lord. I made slaves of my peers." I admitted.

The Dark lord laughed out loud. "Look at you boy. You just took a cruciatus and you aren't even crying. You are remarkable. The things I've heard about you are remarkable." He made another hissing sound to Nagini. Riddle walked over to me and the crouched and shaking Hermione. She had realized who this was, the same as I.

"I will make a deal with you, Draco." The Dark Lord put his wand under my chin and raised my head to look up at his face. His eyes were not green any longer. They were a deep, glowing red. I felt a trickle of piss leaking down my thigh as I stared up into the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Do you like learning magic, Draco?" The wand was removed from my chin yet I dared not move my head.

"Yes, my Lord." I admitted. Learning magic was one of my many joys in life.

"I like learning magic as well, Draco." The Dark Lord confessed. "I like learning new and unexplored branches of magic more than anyone." He smiled down at me.

"Teach me your magic." He twirled his wand in his hand. "and I'll give you a choice."

"I'll spare the life of your mudblood." Hermione shuddered. "Or you can learn magic from me."

I knew the answer already. "Please spare her. I'll teach you everything I know."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Good"

There was a knock on the study door. Riddle looked at the the door and hissed at Nagini. Nagini hissed back.

"Enter, Lucius."

Father entered the study. He did a double take as he saw me kneeling on the ground. "Master," He gave me a nervous look. "The others have arrived."

"I'll see them." The Dark Lord spoke."Take your son and his..." Riddle paused, "consort with you."

Father bowed as Hermione and I scrambled out of his study.

666

"What were you thinking? Flooing home like that?" Father asked, enraged. "Do you know how close you were to dying today?"

I nodded. "He killed Dobby." I muttered

"Dobby..." Lucius trailed off as if in thought. "The elf?" Lucius snorted. "You nearly lost your life you fool boy!"

He cuffed my ear. I didn't even flinch. "Take your pet mudblood, and go to your room. Stay there for the rest of the night. We are having a meeting in the dining room."

Hermione still clung to me, sobbing quietly.

Voices echoed up from the stairs at the end of the hallway. "Go, Now."

We entered my bedroom. And Hermione broke into loud tears. I held her as she cried. I thought about my friend. I thought about Dobby the house elf. My most loyal companion.

I saw my trunk at the foot of my bed. I dug around for a moment as Hermione watched me with sad eyes. "Here, eat this." I passed her a special chocolate bar. "It will help." 

Hermione ate the bar as she sobbed around a mouthful of chocolate. I loaded a bong bowl of hairy Afghan kush as Hermione seemed to calm down.

"You're going to teach magic to You-know-who." She whispered. "You saved my life."

I looked over at her as I lit the bowl and took a big hit. I held it in for a few long moments before I let it out. "You are worth more than a few magic lessons from the Dark Lord, Hermione. You are the world to me." I meant it.

I don't know what I'd be doing right now without someone to protect. I'd probably be a crying, shaking mess. But I had to keep my cool, for Hermione.

"I love you Draco." She whispered before she took a hit.

"I love you too."

'I'm sorry, Hermione.' I thought.

'So, so. Sorry.'

We fell asleep in my bed, passed out from too much weed.

In the morning, I was met by a sobbing mother. She clutched me tightly and rocked me back and forth. I broke into tears and sobbed myself as I thought of Dobby. After drying my tears, mother began to lay down the law for Hermione and I.

We were the only children in the main death-eater base called Malfoy Manor. We were to stay upstairs in the library or in my room unless told otherwise.

Hermione broke into tears in my arms as She was informed by my cold hearted mother that her parents were killed the previous evening. I felt any affection that I felt for the Malfoy family disappear.

"I'm going to die here, Draco." She whispered after mother left. "My parents are already dead. They will kill me too."

"No, I made a deal with the Dark Lord for your life." I reminded her. "As long as you are mine, You are safe. No one will so much as harm a hair on your head, I promise. No one wants to break the Dark Lord's word." She began to sob again.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hermione sobbed into my shoulder. "I can't afford to go to Hogwarts." She continued. "I will have my wand snapped if I don't get at least 5 OWLs."

I rocked her back and forth as my mother had rocked me. "I'll pay for your tuition, Hermione." I promised. "I have the money to buy you whatever you want or need. Your mine, remember?"

I tilted her head up to look at me. We kissed.

'I'm so sorry.'

666

I stood in father's study the next day. "The first step is feeling the 'tingle'" I said as I knelt at the Dark Lord's feet. "You have to be meditating deeply." I continued. "Once you feel the tingling, you have to overcome it. It distracts you form concentrating. After that you have to trace the 'tingle' back to it's source."

I patted my gut. "Its somewhere around here."

"Those are the first steps?" Riddle asked in a pleasant tone of voice. "What is meditating?"

I resisted rolling my eyes at the Dark Lord. "Would you like me to demonstrate, my Lord?"

Voldemort nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"I will demonstrate meditating for you, my lord." I kicked off my shoes and sat on the floor, Indian style. "It has a history going back many thousands of years in India."

"It involves the use of an herb called cannabis." I reached into my pocket and removed a joint. "You inhale the herb first." I touched the tip of my wand to the joint and lit it. "After the affects of the cannabis kick in you try to clear your mind of all thoughts."

Smoking relaxed me a little bit.

As I began teaching the Dark Lord meditation, I couldn't help but feel dirty. I felt cheated somehow that this young looking man sitting with me was the villain in this fairy tale. It would be so easy just to bring my .38 to bare on his head and squeeze the trigger.

It would be in vane, however. Voldemort possessed the sorcerer's stone. He would just make a new body, or heal himself in moments. I didn't know which, and didn't care to find out. Finding out meant that he was going to be gunning for you when he got back up.

"How did you learn of this, meditation, Draco?"

"I woke up with the knowledge." I told the truth. "And then went insane." I continued. "I even thought I was a muggle for awhile."

"A seer." Voldemort nodded. "A powerful ability."

I shrugged. "I don't know, my Lord." I shrugged. "All I know about seers is that they make prophecies."

Voldemort nodded from his chair. "There are some Seers that see deeper than that. Some seers see into time, itself." He nodded again, to himself. "I believe you may be one of these seers, Draco. They are known for going mad when they see too deeply, like you did. You saw the way to learn ancient magic. Magic from a time before wands."

I nodded along with him. He would find all kinds of books on meditation in any muggle bookstore though I dared not tell him so. Meditation was practiced commonly, world wide.

"Where did you find this cannabis herb." The Dark lord reached over and took up one of my unlit joints and examined it in the candle light. "I'm surprised that I haven't heard of it before."

"It grows wild in many places. I taught my house elf how to find it." I told the half truth without lying.

"Dobby?" The Dark Lord questioned. "That elf?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Lord."

I continued teaching the Dark Lord the steps to learning my style of wandless magic. He seemed determined to learn it as soon as possible. He coughed like a little bitch after he took his first hit of pot.

"One inhalation will be enough, Lord." I said as he coughed so hard that I thought he was going to vomit.

Soon enough the Dark Lord was glassy eyed, calm, red eyed, and meditating.

He must really want to learn wandless magic.

666

"Come on Hermione." I tried to pry her out of bed. "My family has a massive library." I cajoled. "You can go read in it after you eat."

Hermione shook her head. "I feel so sad." She whispered. "How can you eat when your best friend is dead?'

"Because my best friend is starving herself to death." I sighed.

Time to pull out the big guns.

"Don't leave me alone here Hermione." I looked her in the eyes. "I need you to be strong. I can't live in this place, crawling with death-eaters alone. Don't leave me alone."

Hermione threw off the covers and hugged me. Then she began to cry once more. As she sobbed into my shirt, I rubbed her back. "I won't leave you alone, Draco." She hiccuped.

"Then eat." I thrust out the tray delivered by my new elf, Nippy.

Nippy was an elf with huge eyes that bulged out of her skull. Dobby's eyes had been smaller, and often watery. Nippy got her namesake, I'm sure due, to the fact that she was a female who wore nothing but a thin silk pillowcase in a cold climate.

Her ears drooped too much. She wasn't Dobby. Her voice was too squeaky and high pitched. She wasn't Dobby. She spoke half-way decent English. She wasn't Dobby. She wasn't half insane...

and she wasn't Dobby.

Father had given her to me in a rare fit of kindness. He mostly ignored me as he fawned over the Dark Lord and grappled for position with his fellow death-eaters. Mother however, was always stone faced and cold when Hermione was around for some reason. Hermione was almost always with me as I stayed in my room for days on end.

I had no interest mingling with the madmen who used our home as a base of operations.

Maybe she thought Hermione was fucking me or something? We were strictly celibate boyfriend/girlfriend couple.

"Come on Hermione, Lets go look at the library." I dressed in a comfortable silk robe while Hermione wore her school robes as we left my room.

"Here it is." I opened the doors to show a ballroom sized library. "Some of the books are two thousand years old. Most of the old ones are written in Latin."

I showed her around the library. Charms, Dark Arts, History, Demonology, Rituals, Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Enchanting. I lingered in the Dark Arts section while she began to devour the History books.

I found what I was looking for in a little book titled 'Secrets of Herpo the Foul.' It was in old English, with many passages in Latin, but I could still understand most of it. I had studied Latin with Hermione all year. Considering most of our spells were derived from Latin words, it seemed to make sense.

I stashed the book in my Mole-skin pouch for later reading.

"Young master." Nippy called from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked. "What is it?"

"It be time for your lessons with the Dark Lord, sir." The tiny elf squeaked.

I nodded and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, Why don't you pick out a couple of books and let me escort you back to my room."

"That sounds like a good idea." She agreed.

'Time to go smoke some pot and meditate with Voldemort.'

"Never thought I'd think of something that fucked up." I muttered.

666

Voldemort was getting angry. For a month, he had been smoking my weed and meditating daily, and showed no sign of progress. I'm a little surprised that the daily weed use hasn't mellowed him out a bit.

"This is going to take months, my Lord." I said to the frustrated Dark Lord. "It took me six months to do a color changing charm."

"You are an untrained boy." Voldemort hissed. "I am the Dark Lord."

I shivered, involuntarily. "Perhaps we can try a stronger catalyst than cannabis, my Lord." I thought about what hallucinogens I had in stock in my trunk.

A couple of hits of acid. I wanted to save those for myself.

A few gs of magic mushrooms. I also wanted to save for myself.

Some salvia divinorum. I had no intrest in fucking around with the stuff.

"I have some diviner's sage that may be able to do the trick." That brought the Dark Lord up short.

"What is diviner's sage? I've never heard of it." The Dark Lord questioned. "And why do you think it will work."

"Diviner's Sage, known as Salvia Divinorum, is a plant grown in the cloud forest of Mexico, in the Americas." I began. "It is in the same class of herb as cannabis, only it is stronger, and lasts for a shorter duration."

"How did you learn of it?" Voldemort spoke once more.

"I learned it the same way I learned of cannabis." I said slowly. "I woke up with the knowledge and went mad afterwards."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Seers." I heard him mutter.

And so I went to retrieve the Salvia.

After Voldemort took the first hit, I hid behind the desk in Father's study. I had no wish to be in his line of sight. I peeked out from below the desk as the Voldemort rose from his place, sitting on the floor. He began to cackle with laughter.

"Yes, Mine!" He cackled again. "All the pudding in the world is mine!"

I shook my head.

He really needed to work on his self control.

After a few minutes, Voldemort came back from la la land. He stared at me. "That herb is very dangerous," was all he said. We didn't talk about his delusion.

He went back to the weed.

666

It was the last day of summer and Hermione and I were relieved that we would be going back to school so soon. Being cooped up in my room or hiding in the library was not my definition of a fun summer. Voldemort had made exactly 0% progress on his quest to learn wandless magic.

I wanted to kill him more than ever. The loss of Dobby still stung. His death was painful. No elf deserved to die like that. Especially Dobby.

Losing Dobby had broken something in me.

I noticed that I hated myself far less. I wanted nothing more than to murder the Dark Lord. I sat on my bed and tried to read more about creating a horcrux, but, I couldn't help but let thoughts of revenge consume me.

I brooded dark plots of vengeance for my elf.

Hermione shook my shoulder and shocked me out of my dark reverie. "Someone is knocking on the door." She pointed out.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and the Dark Lord entered my bedroom. Hermione and I fell to out knees as we realized who it was. We both knew that falling to your knees with your eyes to the floor was the best way to avoid being crucio'ed.

"I heard that you were packing up to leave today, children." I could hear Nagini slither into the room after him. I heard a popping sound and looked up. Voldemort had conjured a plush black velvet armchair.

He took a seat. "Rise, children."

I pulled a shaking Hermione to her feet. I lowered my eyes to the floor as Nagini circled us, hissing.

"You are both very remarkable children." He began. "A pureblood child, bold, cunning, talented, and ambitious." I looked up at the Dark Lord. "I have need of more servants like you , Draco." He smiled a very charming smile the hid his underlying nature.

"And you Miss Granger. Skilled at wandless magic, smart, and brave." The Dark Lord took a long look at her. "Yet you have decided to serve your betters of your own free will." He chuckled, darkly as he grinned. "You may be the most powerful witch of your age. I know why Draco chose you."

'He must be high as a motherfucker.' I thought. Didn't he have better things to do than chat with children? What possible reason could he have for barging into my room like this? And then it struck me.

He was attempting to groom us as I had groomed Hermione.

"I know that you are planning to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." The Dark Lord looked amused as if this were all some big joke for his amusement. "But you shall not be going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

My heart stopped in my chest. Hermione choked back a sob.

"You live in the seat of my power and you know too much. Dumbledore will interrogate you both as soon as he can get his hands on you." Voldemort spoke as if he hadn't crushed the hopes and dreams of two children. "Instead I will have need of you, Draco, To continue your lessons on meditation and wandless magic thereafter."

I felt sick. Locked in my home as a rat in a cage. Only there was a very hungry snake in the cage.

"You will portkey to me every night after classes from your new school." He continued. "After I have learned wandless magic from you, and if you continue to impress me, I will take you as my apprentice, Draco. You show too much promise for it to be squandered at a mediocre school like the one Dumbledore runs."

'New school?' Death-eater youth, like the Hitler youth program? Apprentice?

Take me as his apprentice? He really was trying to groom me.

"Your lovely servant will of course attend your new school with you." The Dark lord loved to hear himself speak. "She will face some hardship there, as I understand it, she will be the first mudblood ever accepted into the Durmstrang Institute of Magic. The Headmaster owes me a great deal of... Favor. He will be looking out for your welfare and making sure that there are no problems with you taking the portkey every night."

"Thank you, my Lord." I said and stopped as the snake began to hiss once more.

"Silence, Draco, I'm not done yet." Voldemort said as the snake stopped hissing.

What a prissy prima-donna. He just loved to hear himself talk too much.

"The Durmstrang Institute begins instruction at the age of twelve, So you will both be first years once again." The Dark Lord continued. "I have already had your school supplies bought and your tuitions paid." He twirled his wand in his right hand. "There is only one problem."

I was confused. What problem? It all sounded pretty well ironed out to me.

"You must learn the Russian language." The Dark Lord smirked. "Luckily I have just the right spell to teach it to you."

He pointed his wand at me. "This will sting a little." He laughed a wicked laugh.

Silver lightning arced from his wand and struck Hermione in the forehead. She howled like a wounded dog as she collapsed to the floor holding her head.

"And now its your turn."

A flash of silver, before my head exploded into pain. Memories not my own invaded my mind. Sights, sounds, smell, and feelings, so foreign, that I could not tell where they stopped and I began. I howled as the sadist forced my mind open and delved deep into my brain.

The searing, stinging pain had receded into a dull aching in my head as I awoke. I looked around my room. Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Was it a dream? Was I really going to Durmstrang?

I remembered things I had never known about Russia and it's magical world. I knew the language I knew it's history. I knew it's laws.

A plush black armchair still stood in the center of my room.

I lied on my bed, alone. I got up to look for Hermione, beginning to panic at her absence. I tripped over her form as soon as I climbed out of my bed.

The Dark lord had laid me in bed but left Hermione on the floor?

What a racist dick.

666


	13. Chapter 13

666

Chapter 13

666

Hermione and I were isolated. With nowhere to go other than the library, we were essentially prisoners. I had no way to owl my slaves. Nippy had been forbidden to take any post or messages to my contracted either. Nippy followed Father more than me. No newspapers, no Wizarding Wireless Network, no letters, I was completely isolated.

I needed to get my own elf, ASAP.

Voldemort kept us completely isolated from the familiar world we were used to. It was a tactic pimps used on training whores. I recognized his tactics immediately. Voldemort wanted me and my attack dog(Hermione) to be his loyal lackys. He was starting off surprisingly light handed.

I would have started out with potion addiction and beatings if I were him. But who am I to complain about the Dark Lord giving me special favor.

There was only a week, until we had to leave for Durmstrang. Hermione and I spent it mostly in the library. I browsed the Dark Arts section for books that I would take with me to Durmstrang for half the time, and spent the rest browsing the Enchanting and Charms sections for equally enlightening books.

I prepared for the cold climate by learning the warming and impervious charms. I was fascinated by the idea of enchanting magical artifacts like the Marauder's Map or time turners. I wanted to create my own inventions. I had wild ideas. Seeing all the limitless charms and their effects left me breathless, day after day.

My trunk contained many new books I could not find in the Hogwarts library like, Magik Moste Foule, The Foul Secrets of Herpo The Foul, How to Beat the Muggle Menace, Making Magic, Enchanting For Beginners, Your Inner Animal: The Road To Animagi, and The Advanced Book of Charms.

Hermione studied about Durmstrang and the Russian Confederation of Magical States. It was similar to the International Confederation of Wizards, she said. The difference was the wide variety of nationalities and ethnicities that congregated in the RCMS as opposed to the ICW. The ICW encompassed western Europe alone, While the RCMS contained a massive number of countries all the way from eastern Europe all the way to China. Their laws were even more archaic than the ICW's laws that were followed in wizarding Briton.

In the RCMS, muggles had no rights. Muggleborns were literally second class citizens, abducted from their muggle parents in infancy, and lived in the magical version of Brazilian favelas on the edges of proper pureblood towns. They lived segregated, and halfbloods were common due to purebloods in power fathering bastards with poor muggleborn witches. Halfbloods were looked down upon as 'half-breeds', but were allowed full citizen rights.

The Information available of Durmstrang was sparse. It was located in a cold climate, surrounded by dangerous creatures, and didn't allow muggleborns... Until now. Hermione would be enrolling as a foreign national and as such, afforded the rights of a ICW citizen, whatever her birth. I was a pureblood from an ancient and noble house and was guaranteed superior rights anyway. Archaic as fuck.

It was like 17th century Mexico, but with wands.

Hermione had lost the baby-fat over the last summer as she ate so little. Her eyes had a cold and angry look to them. Her face was often icy cold and she glared at everything, including the house elves. The only time she softened is when she looked at me. Me, her manipulator. Me, the real cause of her misery. Me, Her master.

"Lets go to bed, Hermione," I said. "Its late already and we will have a long day tomorrow." I was getting tired of waiting for tomorrow. We were to take a portkey to wizarding Moscow and register with the RCMS Import officers. All traffic into and out of the RCMS was subject to search for magical smugglers and criminals.

Muggles were contraband there to export. Yes, muggle slavery was legal in magical Russia. They were so archaic. You weren't allowed to export them in the ICW countries, yet highly trained muggle servants could be found, even, in the dark parts of Knockturn Alley.

I always found more and more similarities to 17th Century Mexico.

After being searched and questioned by the RCMS law enforcers it was on from there ,by floo, to some magically hidden docks in the city of Kern, Russia.

Hermione and I laid quietly in bed, but I could tell that neither of us wanted to sleep. "You remember when I talked about The muggle discovering the wizarding world, Hermione?" I spoke finally.

She shifted next to me, uncomfortable. "Yeah. In the room of Requirement. It was scary."

"I know how they will do it, Hermione." I frowned up at my bed's cream colored canopy as it flickered in the lamp light. "I know how they will find us."

"How, Draco?" One thing Hermione had learned was to believe me. "How will the muggles find out?"

"With public access to satellite cameras." I stated with conviction. "The muggles are developing more and more efficient and advanced technology. They have probes taking pictures and landing on other planets. The had men walking on the moon thirty years ago for Merlin's sake."

"They will find us,Hermione. Technology will advance so far beyond us that there will be no way to stop it. Independent magical civilizations will fall. The muggles will adapt to fight us, and they will win."

I could see Hermione's eyes staring into mine. "You actually believe that?" She bit her lip.

"There is no doubt." Added. "And I want to die as a rich old man, surrounded by my great, great, great grandchildren, not being stuffed to be propped up in a muggle museum." Hermione giggled at the imagery.

"Its not a joking matter Hermione." I retorted angrily. She flinched back. She was unused to me being angry with her. "The muggles will kill our children before we could ever have grandchildren."

That stopped her cold. "Chi-children?" Her mind jumped right to a place where romantically inclined girl brains go to.

"The muggles will murder them in their cribs at worst or raise them in a circus at best." I whispered.

"Our children murdered." Hermione whispered in equal parts elation and anger.

"Yes, I need your help to stop the slaughter of our children." I said. "I need you to help me."

"I will, Draco. I love you." 

"I love you too."

I went to sleep hating myself.

I dreamed of Dobby's final moments of life. His eyes begging me to do something. To stop his pain. To save his life.

Waking in the morning, I dressed with a cold rage in my heart burning away. Hermione could feel my anger and so we ended up smoking a couple of bowls. My anger and resentment was covered temporarily.

I put my collection of drugs into ingredient bottles in my potions kit. If they were confiscated, oh well. I'm sure the Dark Lord could get me another house elf to train up in Cannabis hunting if my stash were confiscated. 

Finally the time had arrived. Hermione and I shrunk our trunks into matchbox size and made our way into Father's study. "Take this, dear." Narcissa handed me a golden key. "It is a vault key for the Malfoy Vault at Gringott's in Kern. You get to travel in the magical community there every month."

"Thank you, Mother." I said with a fake smile. I detested this woman after the way she treated Hermione. Yet there was no need to antagonize her with letting my true feelings be know.

"I want you to take care, my little dragon." Narcissa sniffed back tears. "Now here is you portkey." She held out a short length of rope. "Both of you grab on."

Hermione and I gripped the length of rope. "I'll see you at Christmas, dear."

"Portus."

Briton disappeared in a swirl of color.

666

Author's note: Assume everything is being said in Russian at this point. AN: End

"Next!" The women at the front counter called. Hermione and I were next in line to be checked for contraband. It was a nerve wrecking wait. The women in shabby robes behind us had a cage of clucking and hissing baby cockatrices.

They spit blood out of their ass-mouths and it stunk. I'd had to snap my fingers twice to get the blood off my robes. Hermione just giggled and thought they were cute.

She was still in la la land after my comment about our future children and her high this morning, before we left the war in Briton.

"Next." It was finally our turn. Hermione and I were led to different cubicle offices. Security looked us over as we walked by them. One gestured at Hermione and frowned. I finally sat at a desk, after hours in line.

"Name?" A fat balding wizard in crisp brown robes grunted.

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy." I said with a smile.

"Country of origin?" He gave me a bland look in return.

"ICW, Briton."

"Wand, please." He held out a hand.

He inserted it into a bulky looking clockwork contraption sitting on his desk. It spit out a piece of paper and my wand. "Yew, 14 inches, dragon heart string. Now registered as belonging to ICW Noble Citizen, Draco Scorpius Malfoy." He spoke like a robot.

"As a noble, to protect your privacy, you are given a choice before we go through your property." The man pulled a piece of paper out of his desk. "Would you like to be searched or the use of a truth potion?"

I shrugged. I didn't have anything to hide. The search could take who knows how long if they started to go through my liquor store mole-skin pouches. "Truth potion."

The fat man nodded. He took a vial out from his desk and conjured a small glass of water. He poured three drops into the glass and handed it over to me.

I drank the potion and felt it's effects immediately. It felt like a a high off bars. I felt like my body floated as I relaxed into the chair.

"Are you bringing any undeclared lifeforms, living or undead, into the country?" I heard a voice through the fog.

"No." I felt the answer slip off my tongue without thinking.

Are you transporting Muggles?"

"No." I felt the uncontrolled work roll off my tongue.

"Are you a spy sent by the ICW?"

"No."

I felt something cool down my throat. The fog over my mind cleared. I blinked around the cubicle, remembering where I was.

Was I a spy? Really?

I waited for Hermione in the waiting area on the Russian side of the Rasputin International Key-Port. Apparently she had to get searched. I was liking my superior rights already. After a half an hour, Hermione came out of the door to the inspection area.

We headed to the public floo, hand in hand. It didn't feel real. We were alone in a far off country. Was this a test to see if we would run away? I had no such ideas. I needed to go to school to learn magic. That was my top priority.

Hermione and I reached the public floo, to find another line in front of us. The same old hag with the cockatrices filed in behind us. After a fairly short wit, we were at the front of the line again. I took a pinch of floo powder.

"Kern!"

We were off into the flames. Twisting and turning this way and that. It was a far rougher and older system than the ones in the UK. The floo was invented here, and had yet to be fully updated.

We crashed down into stone pavement in Kern. It was summer, and the sun shone high in the sky. The air was crisp and clear. The ocean breeze was chilling. And we were covered in soot.

I snapped my fingers once, and we were lifted to our feet and free of the soot.

My wandless magic was getting better. After long months with Voldemort, meditating, I had noticed my energy slowly begin to grow. I was growing stronger and could perform more energy intensive spells.

We walked around the boardwalk, we gawked at the different shops we passed by. It was twice as large as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade put together. I had never been to any of the other magical areas in Briton, so I didn't know if there was a magical community to compare it with.

"Wow" I muttered as we made out way to the docks. "I'm really going to have a good time exploring here."

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

We finally reached the docks. There was only one ship present.

It was a magnificent looking galleon ship with golden fixtures. Ropes of gold rigged the sails. In front of it, on the dock, stood one man. He wore dull, piss colored yellow robes and a pointed wizard's hat. He was tall, with long dark hair and a long Van Dyke beard.

"You are almost late, Mr Malfoy" He grumbled. "We were just about to leave.

I smiled at the man, First introductions and all..."You are Headmaster Igor Karkaroff?"I asked, politely. Inside, I yearned to rip his face off. Death-eater scum. Elf killers, the lot of them..

"Yes, now get on the ship." Karkaroff turned around and began walking up the gangplank. "Bring the mudblood with you" I would kill this man slowly.

Hermione snorted at the man's back and gripped my hand tighter. "We'll get through this, darlin'" I whispered. "We will kill him slowly." Hermione giggled at my joke as We followed the Headmaster up the gang-plank. The ship was bigger on deck than it was from down below on the docks.

Dozens of twelve year old children stood on the deck. Some children were loud in groups. Some children were shy and alone. They were all dressed differently. Some looked Asian and wore the colorful pants and tunics so common in the Mongol Steppes. Others wore modern dress robes of the finest silk. A few of the blond, Nordic looking, girls were huddled together, giggling, and wore heavy snow-cloaks in the warm summer air. A few girls stood, wearing niqab burkas. Around them stood a large group of boys wearing Arabic robes with turbans.

This was a massive class compared to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had a couple of dozen students every year, at most. Durmstrang had at least fifty first years, and probably more.

"Bang."

Karkaroff stood on the upper deck of the ship. Next to him stood one man and one woman. The woman was cloaked and hooded, yet the cloak was tight enough to show feminine curves. Her cloak was black, as were the parts of her boots, visible under her cloak. The man wore dragonhide armor, with leather stained a dark red. He wore knee high red leather boots and seemed to have two glowing purple fairies sitting on his shoulders.

Smoke steamed from his wand. He had been the one to silence the students with a bang. Headmaster Karkaroff began to speak.

"As you are still young and ignorant of our ways, I will excuse the noise." He spoke. "You are coming to Durmstrang to learn. That is what makes Durmstrang the best institute of magical learning in the world." He looked at Hermione and I with a look I could not discern on his face. Then he continued speaking. "I will begin with the rules. I assure you, they are quite simple."

"Number one, Do not attack your classmates outside of an official duel. Keep your wands to yourselves, outside of practice or in classes. Anyone caught attacking another student will be given very severe corporal punishment." He paused to let the threat linger for a second. "Rule number two, respect your Instructors. Any sign of disrespect will be punished. You will obey your Instructors as you would obey your parents. They have permission to curse you severely should you disobey."

I wanted to slap my my forehead. I should have run. Better to run than face Catholic school all over again. I should have run in Moscow, but I had no doubt that Voldemort would start a manhunt for me if I ran. I had no wish to be chased down by Greyback's pack of werewolves. Karkaroff would tip him of to my running too quickly and I had no place to hide in a foreign country.

"Rule number three, If you do not graduate within nine years, you are expelled." I was utterly confused. Wasn't magic school 7 years? "You need the approval of at least five Instructors to reach graduation. If you do not have five sponsors within nine years, you are an imbecile and we will not tolerate imbeciles at Durmstrang." The imbecile said.

The man and woman I assumed were Instructors began flicking their wands their wands at the rigging. Massive white sails unfurled as the golden ropes moved and tied themselves to various places. The ship began to move. A breeze picked up from nowhere and began to move us into the White Sea at a rapid pace.

"Those are the rules Of Durmstrang Institute of Magic." Karkaroff gave a hacking cough. After clearing his throat, he continued. "As first years, you are at the bottom of the school rankings. I will leave the explanation of rankings and of the finer workings of the school to Instructor Bole."

Karkaroff gave another hacking cough and waved the cloaked woman forward. He backed away from the railing in front of him to give Instructor Bole the center space at the railing. Instructor Bole began to speak. "My name is Svetlana Bole. I am your dueling Instructor. My classes will allow you to graduate early. You are all ranked based on your dueling ability. Your rankings are based on your ability to win in a duel. If you can spend a full year in as one of the top ten school rankings, then you will graduate, without the needed five sponsors. You will challenge each other to duels, in your free time, and, be given extra privileges and upgraded rooms based on your ranking."

I looked at Hermione. She was looking at the Instructor, attentively. "Ranks three to four hundred will have their own rooms, with communal bathrooms. and be allowed travel to Kern once every month."

I grimaced. I did not look forward to sharing the bathroom with 100 people. I would never get to blaze there. I couldn't enslave 100 witches and wizards to take a toke in the restroom, to my regret.

"Ranks two hundred and ninety nine to two hundred will have rooms with a private bathroom and be allowed to Kern twice a month." She paused. "Ranks One hundred and ninety nine to one hundred will have a large bathtub in their private bedrooms and be allowed to Kern every four times a month. "

"We will have to brush up on our dueling." I whispered to Hermione.

"I don't want to shower in communal bathrooms." Hermione whispered back.

"Then we'll have to duel tonight." I grinned and started listening to the Instructor again. The weed had worn off, and my hatred and anger over Dobby's murder had come back. I wanted to duel anyone right now.

"Ranks ninety nine to ten will have a small study opened to their rooms and allowed to visit Kern every weekend." She paused. "The top ten are the honored position within this school. You will have to progress far in your studies to even think of challenging one of the top ten for their positions."

"The top ten are given a balcony, large study, private bathrooms with large bathtubs and are allowed to spend their free time wherever they like." I had stars in my eyes. This was much better than Hogwarts. If I were in the top ten, I could spend my time in the muggle world taking over the Russian mafia. Or find a little more weed strains over in Amsterdam or Copenhagen. Or steal a few of the muggle nukes and set them off in Malfoy Manor.

Throughout her speech, she had yet to lower her hood. "I will now step aside for Instructor Baggs." She backed away from the railing. The man in red armor took her place.

"My name is Marcus Baggs. I am the Instructor of Artificing and Captain of the Ice Queen. This ship you are standing on is named the Ice Queen. She is fully capable of tunneling, which we will be doing soon. I'll ask all of you to hold on to the railings tightly."

The sails ware lowered as the golden ropes once again wound themselves around the sails. The water around the ship began to swirl. "I'll ask you all not to panic." The swirling began to spin the ship in circles. "This is very frightening to experience for the first time. I have been told. I quite enjoyed it myself.

The water formed into a massive whirlpool. We were spinning around the whirlpool, fater and faster. I gripped Hermione's arm as we clung the the railing on the top deck. Th ship began to spin into the whirlpool. As the ship tilted downwards, I could see a widening black hole in the center of the whirlpool. The centrifugal force of the spinning pressed me tightly to the Ice Queen's deck.

"Eeeek." Hermione squealed as we twisted lower an lower into the chasm of torrential sea water..Eventually, we were spinning vertically in a spiral deep into the blackness.

We spun in absolute blackness for a few minutes. It was terrifying. Fantastical, but terrifying. Hermione gripped my hand for comfort. I squeezed back. After a few minutes, light began to show in the end of the tunnel. We swirled in the opposite direction that we had stared in. upwards instead of downwards.

Soon, we were breaking the surface of the water and I caught my first glimpse of Durmstrang.


	14. Chapter 14

Give some reviews please. Do you like where I am taking this story? Is It funny? Is it interesting?

666

Chapter 14

666

The school was carved out of the side of a mountain. It was made of some kind of smooth white stone, and it reflected the summer sun in a glittering of lights. It wrapped around the bottom of the mountain and appeared to be four stories tall based on the four levels of windows.

I resized my trunk on the deck. Reaching in, I unlatched my potions case and took out my little jar of acid paper. The other students were gawking at the white, marble I assumed, school as it shone in the summer sun.

I unscrewed the lid and took out a single hit of acid. I put the blotting paper on my tongue and screwed the lid back on. "What are you doing, Draco?" Hermione whispered as I shrunk my trunk once more.

"Getting ready for a fight." I answered as I felt the metallic flavor of the Tin Man's dick spread across my tongue. I would have to leave it there for a good hour or so before it really kicked in. "I took a stimulant to aid me in tonight's duel."

Acid made you faster. It made you stronger. It made you think faster. It made you giddy. You felt no pain. You felt no fear. The hallucinogen gave me almost total control of my growing pool of energy.

I saw Instructor Bole begin to shrink. It was a slow transformation as she turned into a bird of some kind. She looked like a giant vulture. She opened her giant wings and lifted off from the moving deck. She sped towards the school as a cliff began to block our view.

The ship sailed into a gaping hole at the bottom of the mountain, facing the White Sea. The ship continued forward into the torch lit cavern. I saw something up ahead, t was a massive dock. Near a hundred little boats of varying size were tied to it none of them came close to comparing to the size of the Ice Queen.

Instructor Baggs began to speak as the Ice queen's golden ropes lashed themselves to the dock under the mountain. "In my class, We create Magical artifacts, like the boats you see around you. To earn my graduation sponsorship, you must create a ship capable of tunneling. These are the boats that were created by previous graduates who decided to donate them to the school."

"These are what you will use if you wish to visit Kern anytime soon." He smiled. It looked intimidating on a man covered in dragon-skin armor. "I expect at least some of you to sign up for my class. You will learn how to create flying brooms, flying carpets and many other interesting things."

A brown skinned boy in silk dress robes snorted next to me. "Thats for the low classes to learn." He muttered quietly.

The ramp lowered to allow disembarking. Karkaroff stepped off first. "Follow me." He called. "I will lead you to your new rooms."

He led us down the ramp and onto the docks. Instructor Baggs stayed on the ship. We all followed as he led us to a large chained door. He flicked his wand and the chains vanished with a pop. "Hurry up. I don't want to go look for any stragglers." He stated.

He gave another hacking cough as he led us up a series of spiraling stairs. Hermione and I were at the front of the pack of nervous and excited students following the Headmaster.

At the top of the stairs was a wide hall, with corridors going in every direction. It was full of students, silently staring at us. They crowded around around us as we followed Karkaroff. Accessing us in calculating looks, utterly silent. A few waved at my peers with smiles. They must be siblings or friends, I thought.

I noticed the fashion difference from Hogwarts. They all wore red tunics with black trousers and black leather boots. The tunics closely resembled military uniforms. Some of the students wore

I noticed they all had badges with numbers on them. A blond girl a little older than us with a badge saying 312 stared at me in a peculiar fashion. A tall black haired boy with a badge reading 12 licked his lips as he glared at us all.

Karkaroff led us down a corridor to our right. "Your rooms are down this hallway." He said. "When you raise yourselves in school ranking, your rooms will change accordingly."His words seemed to echo in my ears as I felt the LSD begin to kick it. I gripped Hermione's hand in my own once more. "You may share rooms with your spouses if you are married, or if you are attending school with an approved consort." He looked pointedly at me.

Some of these children were married already? I looked around and noticed a few of the other students holding hands. The Arabic boys in particular each held another girl's hand, I noticed.

We continued walking until we came to a long corridor "The dorm rooms are here." He waved an arm down the torch-lit black marbled hallway. The torch light flickered like the colors of a rainbow to my acid fried eyes. "Your names are on plaques on your doors." Karkaroff smirked "The bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

It was a long hallway, with doors spaced along it, as it curved out of sight at least a half mile away. I had no doubt someone would piss themselves on the way to the bathroom on the long walk to get there.

Karkaroff continued. "Find your rooms, stow your things, change into your uniforms, and meet your fellow students in the dining hall for dinner in two hours. Your presence there is mandatory and you will be ranked at the meal."

He turned around and began to walk away. He stopped. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, talk with me for a moment."

I pulled Hermione out of the pack of students who began making their way down the long hall. We reached Karkaroff and he made a circling gesture with his wand. The chattering of students was cut off as an obscure forcefield rose around us in a dome, blocking sight and sound.

Karkaroff began speaking in a low voice. "I have heard word from the Dark Lord, He told me to give you this." Karkaroff handed me a small glass globe the size of a snitch. "It is untraceable and allowed into the school's wards. Use it after lights out. I assure you that no student will be able to penetrate the wards I have placed around your door to find you missing. The password to the portkey is Malfoy  
Manor." He added after I put the glass ball into my pocket.

Karkaroff turned to Hermione. "You are a stain on my institution. I want you to know that I will accept no insubordination or any of the usual mudblood nonsense associated with your background. I have told no one about your heritage and you will keep silent about the matter. If word gets out that I allowed a mudblood into my school, my reputation would be ruined." He glowered at Hermione. "So keep your filthy little mudblood mouth shut."

I restrained myself from ripping his head off with my bare hands. I probably could on the acid. I smiled. "Thank you for the wards on our door, and I would like to thank you for keeping Hermione's heritage a secret."

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

He reached out to shake my hand. He holstered his wand and reached out with his right hand. I gripped his hand so hard, I heard a few bones pop.

"Argh!" Karkaroff cried out. "You little bastard!" He screamed.

Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing, Draco."

I ignored Hermione's question as I punched him in the gut with a jab from my left hand and knocked the breath out of him. "I'm sorry to have to do this." I took his wand from his holster as He lay on the floor, recovering.

I drew my own wand and pointed both of them at the downed headmaster. I had a real high going now, and I felt all-powerful. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"You have betrayed the Dark Lord and he has given you the opportunity to earn his forgiveness." I bullshitted. "He has shown you the utmost kindness, and you in return insult one of his apprentices." I lied. "Hermione and I report directly to the Dark Lord."

Karkaroff glared up at me from the floor as he held his broken wand hand. "I'll not stand for-"

"Crucio." I hissed. I thought of Dobby and his death. I thought of how much I wanted to hurt Voldemort. The unending pain I wanted to torment him with. I felt that anger, and I pushed it into my wand.

I had been practicing.

The Headmaster screamed a shrill wail as he curled into the fetal position. I held the curse for ten Mississippis and then released him. Karkaroff coughed for near a full minute, with tears streaaming from his eyes.

"Get on your knees." I kicked him in his stomach. Karkaroff laid still and failed to rise as he sobbed, shaking. I kicked him harder. "Get on your knees!" I screamed.

The man was a coward, a racist, and a betrayer, all rolled into one. He had betrayed the Dark Lord and instead of the Dark Lord killing him, He had given us to him to look after us.

Hermione tugged on my arm. I continued to ignore her.

I snapped my fingers for a color changing charm. My eyes turned red. A simple yet very intimidating trick. Karkaroff looked up as he began to rise to his knees. He flinched back in fear as He saw my red eyes flickering in the torchlight. "Please, I-"

I cut him off. "You insulted the apprentices of a Dark Lord." I hissed. "Do you actually think that the Dark Lord would lower himself to teach a mudblood?"

Karkaroff shook his head. "No, my Lord, I only thought-" I interrupted once again.

"I don't care what you thought!" I thundered, My rage at the injustice Hermione faced finally having an outlet. "You will do as you are told! Do you understand?" I roared.

Karkaroff nodded. "I will, my Lord." His body shuddered after being subjected to the cruciatus curse.

"Now apologize." I gestured at Hermione who was glancing around nervously. "Now1" I yelled again as he hesitated.

"I apologize, Miss Granger for any offense I have given you." He sobbed and shook.

"Crucio."

I held him under the curse for just an instant. "Not good enough, Karkaroff." The man was sobbing fully now, still on his knees. "Lick her shoes."

Karkaroff's face was red as he shook in fear. I snapped my fingers again to make my red eyes glow.

"Imperio."

I felt his will struggle against mine. A blue arc of electricity connected from his forehead to my wand. I could hear it hiss and crackle in the air as we had a struggle of wills. I felt my need for control and domination warring with Karkaroff's desire for freedom.

He knelt on the floor as I stood above him for minutes. I pushed, and he pushed back. I pushed again and again. I moved my energy into Karkaroff's wand and cast again.

"Crucio."

The pain was too much for his will. I felt the imperious take hold of his mind, completely. I felt elation. I had successfully enslaved the Headmaster of Durmstrang to my will.

"Draco, What have you done?" Hermione whispered. "Those were the unforgivables. You can go to prison for life for using those."

"Not in the RCMS, Hermione." I answered as Karkaroff bent down to the floor and began to lick Hermione's shoes. "There are no restrictions on spells in the RCMS."

"Thats disgusting." Hermione said as she jerked her foot away. "Make him stop."

'Stop' I thought to Karkaroff. He stopped licking. I dropped his wand to the floor next to him. He rose, body shaking from the exposure of the cruciatus. He released the dome of energy around us and began to walk away, as if nothing had happened, leaving Hermione and I in an empty hallway.

"Why did you do that, Draco?" Hermione asked. "You are always so sweet." She sounded like I had kicked her puppy.

"He is a death-eater Hermione." I drew her close to me into a hug. "He is one of the men who mutilated your father and brutalized your mother. He laughed as he did it." I bullshitted. "They are beasts Hermione."

She shuddered in my arms. "Did you have to..." She trailed off, "go that far?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I lied. "When he spoke to you like that, I just couldn't stop myself." I said. "I can't stand for people to talk down on the only person I love like that."

Hermione looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You did that for me?" She blurted. "I would never-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"I would do anything for you Hermione." I lied. "Now lets go find our room, shall we?"

666

I felt strange not wearing a robe for the first time in a year. I didn't even own a pair of pants outside of my school uniform. Hermione looked quite sharp in her new uniform. Her baby fat had worn away after the summer months of eating like a bird. She was blooming into a pretty young girl.

"Lets go to dinner, then." She said as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. My own hair, I let run down to my shoulders. I didn't slick it back the way the old Draco did. I had not cut it and rarely brushed it since I got this body and it showed as it made a shaggy mane to the nape of my neck.

"Lets go then." I left the glass portkey on the bed as Hermione and I walked down the long corridor to the dining room. "I want to see what they serve here." 

We followed the crowds of older students leaving their dorm rooms and walked behind them. We to the great white marbled room where the corridors branched off from. We turned left and went up a flight of stairs. Up the stairs was another great hall. We turned left again and were before a massive set of closed bronze doors.

We waited in the large room with the rest of the students. It was very quiet compared to Hogwarts. A full gathering of students would have been a very noisy place to be. Here, the students whispered quietly to their friends. Hermione and I stood alone.

We had no friends here.

Instructor Bole flew down from the ceiling, where I had not noticed her, and transformed into a cloaked and hooded woman. "First years, Gather around me as we enter the hall. You need to be ranked " She called out as the massive bronze doors began to creak open.

The upper year students walked in first, at Instructor Bole waited by the doors. "Those of you who feel ready to duel, raise your hands, the rest of you will be ranked four hundred until you challenge a higher ranked student."

I could feel my acid high reaching it's peak. I felt like the world was moving extra slow. I seemed to be thinking so much faster that the world was almost in slow motion. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was more in control of the energy than I was before. The questions of all life's greatest mysteries were answered.

Magic.

I started asking myself questions as the students filed into the dining hall. Why did Voldemort want to take over the wizarding world? Did he want to take over portions of it instead, like the ICW?

I was fried out of my mind. This was my first time taking an acid hit in this body, and the effects showed. Every lights split apart into rainbows of colors. I also had a twelve year olds brain. This got me super fried.

"Those of you who don't feel like dueling, come her. I have badges for you." Professor Bole cried out. She started handing out badges that read 400 on them. I gave Hermione a push over there. I wanted to fight for a private bathroom tonight. I waited with twelve other students. As we waited to duel. I peeked into the dining hall.

It was a massive round chamber of polished black marble. It was full of carved wizards in battle with goblins and other beasts. Tables and chairs lined the walls, stadium style, and faced the center of the room. A raised platform of white marble stood in the center of the room.

"The rest of you shall follow me." The black cloaked woman said as she walked to the center of the hall. The other students took seats in the massive room. There were a few empty seats left when she began to speak. "All twelve of you shall duel each other as the evenings entertainment tonight. We will have a little tournament to settle your new rankings."

Twelve slightly older students were called out of their chairs by Instructor Bole. The rest of the students just watched. "You will duel with your ranked classmates to take their ranks." I looked at the numbers on their badges.

No one lower than 385. I sighed and raised my hand. Instructor Bole ignored my raised hand and continued speaking. "The winner of the tournament will be able to challenge any of the higher ranked students, tonight at the end of the feast." I lowered my hand. Thats what I wanted. "You two are first." She pointed to me and then to another boy. He had zits all over his face with sandy colored hair. "The rest of you, take a seat. You may feast until it is your turn."

I gave my opponent a look up and down. He looked chubby and soft. I was a predator. I smiled at the boy "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." I introduced myself. The boy walked onto the stage without a word.

Rude, but his number was 389. There were eleven second years better than he was. I snorted at how outmatched he was.

I followed him up the stage and draw my wand. I'll go easy on the kid. I didn't want to really hurt him, despite his rudeness I needed to keep my real abilities in reserve for my real duel after I win this tournament.

"Bow." Instructor Bole called out as soon as I was on the stage. We both bowed to each other. "Begin."

The boy fired a tripping hex at me.

"Accio." I called out, summoning the boy's shoes. He was dragged towards me, feet first as he tried to maneuver around to fire a spell at me. As he got close, I set hit him with a featherlight spell followed by a banisher. He rocketed out of the ring and headfirst into a glowing blue barrier around the platform. The featherlight charm kept the boy from being injured, but he was definitely out of bounds.

I took a seat with Hermione but ignored the food. It would lower my high. "That was amazing, Draco." Hermione gushed. "Do you think you will win the tournament?" She asked.

"I better." I absentmindedly removed my flash and took a long pull. "I don't want to share bathrooms with more than 100 people." I shuddered.

"I really wish we were at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

I missed making a lot of money off the rich kids at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy, You are next." The Instructor called over.

I kissed Hermione for luck and made my way down for my next duel. I stood in the center ring with one of my fellow first years. he was tall and blond, with an expression of fierce determination on his face. I smiled and started to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm-"

"Bow." Said Instructor Bole.

I shut up and bowed. Apparently, this was not the time to be talking. We straightened.

"Begin!"

I whipped my wand like a lash and called out "Stupify." The boy rolled to the side rather than shield. If he could shield. I fired off two more stunning spells as the boy who made a couple of impressive rolls out of the way.

He finally got a sent a blasting hex at my head. I tilted my head a little as the slow hex passed by my face by centimeters. He sent a jelly legs jinx and knock back charm.

"Protego." The spells reflected off. I could see the fear in the boy's eyes now that he realized I could cast an advanced charm like the protego.

The acid was working. I usually had trouble with blocking multiple spells. Everything made so much sense. I was king, here. I wanted to show this whole school just who was boss. I was king!

I conjured a torrent of water with a fire-fighting spell and blasted the boy off the stage.

I waited with anticipation through five more duels before it was my turn again. They all used weak spells and relied upon vocal incantations.

"Again, Mr Malfoy." My Badge now read 386. I was facing A boy with badge #385. He was short with buck teeth and a pinched face and a jutting chin.

"Bow." I bowed to the other boy.

"Begin." I conjured another blast of fire-hose water and washed the boy off the stage. It was embarrassingly easy to win these duels.

"Wait here Mr. Malfoy. It will be your turn again soon." Instructor Bole led me to a bench near the dueling platform's shield.

Two duels and two injured boys going to the infirmary, there was one boy left. He wore badge number 391. He was Arabic, and one of the boys I had seen with a wife in a niqab earlier. He had a strong chin, little baby-fat, and handsome features.

"Bow."

We bowed.

"Begin!" Called Instructor Bole.

I wandlessly banished him off the platform before he could get a word out. The students all clapped politely. It wasn't that impressive to beat the weakest duelers in the school.

"Would you like to challenge anyone?" The Instructor asked quietly.

"Yes, the person ranked tenth." I smiled st where I assumed her face was in the thick, black hood. "I would like to take a nice bath and fill my new study full of books.."

The cloaked woman snorted. "Very well."

"Burton, Get down here. A first year wants to duel you."

I rolled my neck. This was a child I would be facing, not the Dark Lord. There were rules to tough places like this that values strength. To gain respect, you must show your strength.

To take over a school, however, you must find the biggest, meanest looking mother fucker in the school, and beat the ever living shit out of him in front of everybody.

A tall and thickly muscled young man stood before me. He had a little pencil thin douche bag mustache and beard. His hair was cropped closely to his head. He smirked at me and chuckled. "I will try not to hurt you little guy."

My blood was pumping, energy coursed through my very veins. I would stomp this boy into the dirt. We too our places on the platform. I gathered my energy in a steel mental grip.

"Bow." He bowed mockingly as I bowed mechanically.

"Begin!" Shouted the Instructor.


	15. Chapter 15

666

Chapter 15

666

Burton just twirled his wand with a smirk and waited for me to make the first move.

I was both drunk, and totally fried out on LSD. The alcohol just made the LSD kick in harder. I had many thoughts quicker than my body could move. I raised my empty left and in the air, filled it with energy, and brought it down with a chopping motion.

I wanted to take this fucker down hard and dirty, with no lube. I wanted to show the school that I was one of the meanest and most bad-ass mother fuckers in this room.

As I brought my arm down, I imagined a large muscular arm karate chopping down across Burton's chest. There was a wet snapping and popping sound as Burton's ribcage and collarbone were rattled and fractured.

ArghoooooRoooooaaaarrr" The boy on the floor began to freak me out as his cry became a body shaking roar. His body turned into that of a grizzly bear. He rolled over onto his belly and climbed to his feet, roaring.

I sent three stunners into it's back before it had even turned around. Burton began to charge me.. I pulled my .38 from my pants pocket and emptied the gun into the beast. He staggered back a few steps. And kept charging, fast. I panicked and pointed my wand.

"Reducio!" I yelled out the shrinking charm.

The beasts howling, was now the size of a small dog. I kicked him as hard as I could off the platform and then released the shrinking spell. The beast rolled as her turned into a man, bleeding heavily on the floor.

"He needs some help." I called.

"Get out of the way, Boy." A man in white robes pushed me away on his way to Mr. Burton with five bullet holes and severe internal bleeding. I watched as the man in white cut his own wrist open and dripped his blood over the dying Mr. Burton. He chanted in some kind of course and rough tongue I could not guess. The blood stopped flowing out of Burton's wounds as they closed.

As the Healer began to work, Instructor Bole came over to me. "You've impressed me boy, You are assigned to the senior dueling class for the top twenty in the school."

"I smiled. "Thank you Instructor."

"Now go finish eating, The feast will be over soon."

"Yes, Instructor."

I sat next to an excited Hermione. "I can't believe you won. Did I see you use a gun? Are those allowed? You used the unforgivable again. I'm so glad we get a balcony!" She said it all very quickly in one breath.

I chugged a pint of kvass as I munched on dressed herring and smoked salmon. "Yes, I'm sure we will enjoy reading on the balcony." I looked down at my badge. It read 10.

I was genuinely proud of it.

"I want you to duel tomorrow. Use your wandless magic and make a good show of it. I know you are better at it and other spells than I am. I will have to tech you the cruciatus curse too. It ends fights quickly. " Hermione nodded nervously.

"What where you thinking when you decided to pick one of the best duelers in the school?" A black haired Asian boy, I recognized as one of my fellow first years, asked in an awed tone. "That was one of the most brutal duels I have ever seen."

I put on a feral grin. "When you get into a school like this, full of sharks and minnows, you find the biggest shark and take him down in front of everyone as brutally as possible." I nodded sagely. "It's part of Akunamatata." I bullshitted.

The boy extended his hand. " My names ids Harry, Harry Kiri. What is Akunamatata?"

"It means no worries, man. It's about solving your problems as quickly and efficiently as possible." I nodded sagely once more. "It is the way of peace through overwhelming force." I lied a little more.

I turned back to Hermione. "I know you are going through some hard times right now, But you need to show the smarts and power that I know you have. Duel one of the students in the top one hundred ranked students tomorrow, and we will go from there. I will be busy defending my own ranking."

I felt my acid high start to go over the peak. I was feeling too good to let the high end anytime soon.

The tall dark haired boy with a dark scowl stood in from of my table and looked down at me. "I challenge you to a duel, tomorrow, at breakfast. You can't refuse. You have to duel once a day to refuse any others."

I smiled at the boy and held out my hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Its nice to meet you mister..."

He slapped away my hand and looked at me with a look of disgust. "Your win was a fluke."

"I'm going to embarrass you, Draco Malformed."

"Akunamatata, friend." I smiled and withdrew my hand. "I look forward to it." I gave the moody teenager a wink.

Soon, a door in the far end of the hall opened and streams of people in bright red cloaks came with trays on wheels and started taking away dishes. "Who are they?" Hermione whispered.

"I'd guess they are the school's slaves. Someones got to make the food and clean here." Hermione accepted my answer with a grunt. We soon rose from the table and headed back to our rooms.

666

We were back in my now opulent room. I had a balcony on the fourth floor, shielded from the cold night outside. The full moon hung high in the air in clear skies. I could see the Aurora Borealis shining in the sky. It was a beautiful view. Looking at my new balcony, all I could think of was of starting a hydroponics grow space.

Hermione read a book on RCMS laws and filled the bookshelves of our new large study, as I skimmed a dark arts book on offensive spells like I had been doing for the past two months. I took another hit of acid after two hours of reading.

I prepared to meet with Voldemort. I put on my acromantula silk black robes and pinned my # 10 badge to my robes. I was too proud of it to take it off.

"You know that it only takes a hunting license to capture 'wild' muggles?" Hermione asked glumly.

"It's fucked up Hermione, I know. But we can change it." I looked her in the eyes as I put the number 10 badge on the lapel of my tunic. "We learn everything these wizards have to offer and we take over. We can get rid of these archaic laws and start laying the groundwork for a termination of hostilities with the muggles."

"What does that mean, Draco." Hermione shook her head. "What is a termination of hostilities?"

"It's ending a fight as soon as possible with least damage possible." I implored. "What would happen if the muggles discovered wizards and found these bozos in charge? They would try to arrest all the lawmakers and Lords and start a war." I shuddered. "They have nukes, Hermione."

I pulled out the big guns.

"Think of our children Hermione. Do you want them to grow up in a world like this?" She shook her head. "Help me change it Hermione. I need someone at my side. I want you to study magic Hermione. Become powerful. Become the witch you were meant to be. Learn faster than anyone else. Practice harder than anyone else. Don't forget to smoke Cani Herb, either."

"I want you to be in the top one hundred rankings tomorrow, Hermione. Do whatever it takes to win. I know you can do it. You know more spells than anyone I know."

I tapped the glass globe with my wand. "Malfoy Manor."

666

I appeared in Voldemort's study after minutes of whirling in the air. I would have been sick and vomiting, but I was on acid, and the trip was fun. "Hello, young Draco." The dark lord greeted. He was already sitting crossed legged on a pile of pillows.

"I believe I have found the energy you spoke of. I find it very difficult to move around however." He seemed mildly irritated. Maybe the weed was mellowing him out. "Teach me how to control it or I will make your mudblood die a thousand painful deaths."

Of maybe he wasn't mellowing out.

"Yes my lord." I took a seat and lit up a special bong. I had replaced the bong water with calming potion. I took a big rip and passed it over to the Dark lord." I felt and instant calm and peace come over me as the weed appeared to kick in faster than normal. It brought my acid high into overdrive. I knew that the acid still had yet to peak. It would only get stronger as the night progresses.

"The easiest way I have found to control the energy is to grab it in an imagined fist and drag it through your body to where you want to go." I concentrated on my own energy. It moved with my every whim.

"I would suggest putting it into the fingers of your right hand and snapping your finger while thinking of a spell.

The Dark Lord took a hit off the bong and coughed like the amateur smoker he was. "Now close your eyes and grasp the energy." I could somehow feel the energy as it moved through Voldemort's body. Bing the energy to your fingers." I felt his energy move to his fingers.

"Imagine the floor coloring itself blue" Voldemort frowned. "Now snap your fingers while releasing your grip on the energy."

"Snap."

"And open your eyes."

The Dark lord opened his eyes and saw that the floor was blue. He began to chuckle. He looked at me. He began to laugh. "I did it!" He screamed to the ceiling.

"You will be rewarded, Draco, And I know just the reward." Voldemort chuckled as he went over to his desk and brought out a set of black folded robes with a silver skull mask resting atop it. "These are for you."

He threw the bundle of clothes and the mask into my lap. "I noticed the badge on your shirt" he said. "If you are in the top ten duelists in Durmstrang, you are the match for any Hogwarts graduate."

He motioned to the robes. "Put those on, I'm taking you out for an initiation."

I began stripping immediately, unconcerned with modesty. The Dark Lord gave orders and expected them to be obeyed immediately. I pulled the death-eater robes over my head and began to fasten the mask over my face.

"Come with me." the Dark lord gestured to the door. We made our way through Malfoy Manor. The portraits of my ancestors were all draped closed in the halls. We went downstairs and into the houses parlor. The dark lord entered ahead of me. I followed in and immediately recoiled in terror. At least ten transformed werewolves lounged in the room.

He turned to me. "Don't be frightened , Draco. They follow my commands." He turned back to the werewolves who were picking themselves off the floor to lay at Voldemort's feet. "Greyback!" Voldemort called.

A massive werewolf with a gray stripe going down his back from snout to tail, whimpered.

"Come with me."

It was a few tense moments while I walked into the hallway to the giant ballroom in the center of the Manor. We arrived to a redecorated ballroom. "Wormtail!" Voldemort's yell echoed through the entire building.

A rat came scurrying into the room seconds later. He narrowly dodged the snapping jaws of Greyback. He scurried up to his master and transformed into a man on his knees. "Yes, Master?"

"Your arm, Wormtail." The Dark Lord demanded. "Give me your right arm."

"M-master , Please."

"Crucio!" Held the curse for several seconds as Pettigrew squealed like a rodent before Voldemort released the spell. "Your arm, Wormtail."

Pettigrew shakily raised his right arm up to the Dark Lord. Voldemort rolled up his sleeve and examined the tattoo resting there. A black skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth. He pressed his wand to the marking. Pettigrew began to hiss in pain as he tried to hold in screams. The tattoo began to smolder, hiss and pop as it emitted a twisting plume of smoke.

"There, there, Wormtail, It doesn't hurt that much." The Dark Lord patted his cheek in a sign of affection.

"Pop." A wizard in standard bone-white death-eater mask and robes apperated into the room. He knelt down to a knee and waited.

"Crack!" Another wizard appeared. Then a witch, and another wizard. They continued appearing for several minutes and knelt on the ground.

I felt sick, seeing his numbers. It would take a lot of effort to kill all of these fuckers.

I wanted revenge, not suicide.

I became self conscious standing at the Dark Lord's side and took a knee with the rest of the room. The Dark Lord looked down at me. "Stand." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." I stood at his side, once more, facing him.

The Dark Lord waited until the hall was filled with hundreds of black robed villains before he to begin to speak. "Tonight my followers," He gestured at me."I am here to introduce my new apprentice."

He stepped of the dais he stood atop of. "It is time we had our first real attack against the corrupt Ministry and their mudblood regime of oppression." He surveyed the assembled room of slaves. "Tonight we attack Azkaban!

The death-eaters cheered like the idiots they were. "My most loyal followers were sent there to rot, but no longer."

Voldemort was a very long winded speaker. "Tonight's attack will be led by my apprentice. It will prove his strength."

I was floored. I began to hyperventilate behind my mask. "The Dementors are already on our side and will be waiting for our attack anxiously. They yearn to feed on the hit-wizards guarding the fortress. I want every marked death-eater freed and the others captured."

I began to calm my breathing. I wouldn't have to fight the dementors. Idiot British wizards I could deal with, but dementors were another issue. I was no Harry Potter who can pull a patronus charm out of his ass on the fly.

"I won't disappoint you, my Lord." I murmured. "I will free and capture them all."

Voldemort turned to me, with his red eyes glowing.

Thank God I was fried out of my mind on LSD...

666

We hundreds of death-eaters portkeyed to the edge of the island. A ten story square concrete building sat in the center of the small island. It was surrounded by ice and a thick fog. It was made

"Anti-apperation wards up are detected sir, and a wide area shield barrier, sir." A wizard hurried over to report. I waved him away. Hopefully a few of the hit-wizards escaped. We will begin bombardment on your order."

Prisons were designed to keep people in... Not stand up to hundreds of invading wizards and witches.

I fired a loud bang into the air. Hundreds of bombardment spells crashed into a blowing blue dome that showed visibly as the spells flew into the sky and arced downward into the shield surrounding the block concrete prison.

I stood in from of the werewolves, just at the edge of the barrier. I was so high that I believed I knew exactly what I was doing. I was going to break into a prison that had never been penetrated before. The world slowed down as the barrier fell. I could hear screams and shouts echoing out of the massive prison.

I rushed towards the only entrance to the prison, wand pointed ahead of me in my left hand, as my energy filled my right arm. The werewolves passed me with a blur and sprinted at full speed into the thick oak door.

The door splintered into a shower of fragments as the werewolves used their unnatural strength to barge into the prison. They scattered into various directions, following the screams.

"Find the anti-apperation ward stones and break them!" I screamed at the wizards filing in behind me.

I ran into the office area, straight ahead, with five death-eaters following me. I felt the cold instantly as I entered the room. A dozen dementors floated around the room. Another dozen bodies lay soulless on the floor. Another dozen wizards stood huddled in a corner covered in a flickering patronus shield.

"You side you the dark one?" All the dementors questioned in an echoing cacophony of merged voices.

"Yes, I serve the dark one."

"Then go, and leave us to our feast."

I bowed with a grimace of disgust behind my mask and backed out of the room. "Of course."

I hightailed it out of the the administrative wing of the prison and walked back to the reception area slowly. The five death-eaters followed. We waited in the visitors reception area as death-eaters dragged or levitated. half starved and half -mad prisoners out the door to the portkeys set up outside.

I waited around a half hour for the Aurors to show up, but they never did. By then, the island had been emptied of all prisoners. I was the last death-eater to take the portkey back Malfoy Manor.

Was this a test of my loyalty? I had no more loyalty to wizarding Briton than I did to the Catholic church. It was a poor test of loyalty on Voldemort's part.

I appeared back in Malfoy manor in a swirl of colors.

I landed on my feet for once at the bottom of Voldemort's dais. The rest of the room was empty. "It was a success, my Lord." I frowned "And very easy."

Voldemort smiled with a shrug. "It was meant to show you are powerful, Young Draco." He reached down to me as I did my best not to shudder. "The wizarding world denies I have returned. You offer an alternative to their fears. They will believe another dark wizard, you, broke my followers out of Azkaban."

He showed me a Daily Prophet paper. The first I had seen in months. It read, "Silver masked dark wizard strikes again!" It showed a picture of a tilted and ramshackle house on fire.

"I've been masquerading as you in a silver mask, and stirring up fear all over the country. 'You' have attacked the and murdered the Bones family as well as the Weasley family though they escaped. I've built a reputation for you."

This mother fucker was doing the quick and dirty version of grooming me as a dark wizard.

"Why me, my Lord?"

"Crucio."

I rolled on the floor in agony for several seconds.

"You don't ask me questions, though I will answer this one." He smiled indulgently on his charming young face. "You are special Draco. You are a rare seer, and can perform magic I have never seen before. You have a great future at my side."

"I understand, my lord."

"It is time for you to begin studying under me. Tomorrow will be your first lessons with me. Now go." 

I drew the glass ball from my pocket. "One last thing." He grabbed my arm in a steely cold grip. "This will sting a little." He added with a smirk. "Morsmorde!"

I screamed and wallowed on the floor. It was worse than the cruciatus. It burned into my very soul. I lay on the floor panting and shaking.

He took the glass sphere from my hand, set it on my chest and tapped it with his wand. "Durnmstrang." He said as the colors carried me away.

666


	16. Chapter 16

666

Chapter 16

666

I was too amped up by the acid and raiding a prison to go to sleep so soon. I walked out onto my balcony and watched the northern lights shimmer across the sky. I got bored very quickly.

I shut the door to the bedroom where Hermione slept. "Nippy." I called quietly.

She appeared with a pop. "Yes young master?"

"Steal me some compost and manure from a local farm."

"Steal?" The elves eyes widened. "Nippy can't steal."

I sighed and shook my head. I really missed Dobby.

"Crucio." I held the spell on the little elf for several minutes until her eyes rolled back into her head. I continued holding it until her unconscious body stopped twitching. If Voldemort could do it to Dobby, I could do it to an elf assigned by Voldemort.

I felt no pity for the slaves of Voldemort, as I now was.

I could feel the pulses of foreign energy in my arm when I 'channeled my energy through my arm. He had made a mark on my body, with the energy. I was in a steaming rage.

"Imperio." I cast. The blank eyed automaton of an elf rose from the floor and vanished with a pop. Dobby would have already been back with the compost and manure.

I began conjuring shelves and ceramic pots to fill the shelves in. I made three rows of twenty pots on the balcony. Going over to my trunk, I removed the bags of pot seeds I had been saving over the last year. I hadn't had good hydro, since before I was in Draco Malfoy's body.

I intended to change that fact.

After Nippy returned, I had he begin filling the bottom of the pots with manure and the middle layer with fertilizer. I sent her out again for a load of topsoil from a field of green grass. She returned an instant later, and I began to plant a row of indica seeds, a row of sativa seeds and a row of hybrid seeds. I cast the charm from my Hogwarts herbology class textbook to promote fast growth and germination.

I had no way to get more weed without Dobby. That wonderful elf who was my friend. That wonderful elf who was murdered for my lie to the Dark Lord.

I went to my private bathroom and stripped for a quick bath. The new mark on my arm was swollen and had an outline in red, like a new tattoo. I glared at it. I could feel the energy of it in my arm when I concentrated. I tried to put the mark out of my mind, and scrubbed down quickly.

I laid down in bed with Hermione. I slowly fell asleep. I was haunted, even in my dreams

The ringing of bells through the school bulled it's way through my nightmares. I was having dreams Dobby begging me to save him as that snake devoured his body. I dreamed of leaving those office workers to the Dementor's version of mercy.

I woke covered in sweat and wanting to vomit, so I picked up my bong filled with calming draught from my bedside table and emptied the bowl. Soon I felt the calm settle over me. I smoked another bowl and brought myself to a good buzz. I still felt the simmering rage and self-pity. I wanted to kill something. I wanted to breathe smoke.

It was a Saturday and Hermione and I prepared for our first free day at Durmstrang. "Remember to challenge a student under rank one hundred at breakfast today." I reminded her. "Then we can go explore Kern together."

Hermione smiled. "I think I can handle that. I'm better than you at wandless magic. I've been practicing while you taught Voldemort."

"SHHH!" I hushed her. "There is a taboo on the name now. Anytime someone speaks it..." I paused. "He knows who and where."

Hermione looked confused. "A taboo?" She questioned.

I nodded. "It takes a long ritual and the sacrifice of several virgins, but it is a powerful spell." I walked into the study for a moment to retrieve 'Magik Moste Foule'. I handed it to Hermione. "Its all in here."

We left the bedroom to go and eat breakfast.

I had the munchies, so I began demolishing breakfast. Weed made the food taste so much better. I was eating happily while Hermione was walking around the dining room to find a challenger.

"It's time, Malformed." A voice whispered in my ear from behind. I pushed away my beef stuffed cabbage leaves in silence and rose from the table. The boy would have to kill me to win our duel. There was no way that I was going to give up my balcony's grow garden. I had a simmering rage to settle as well.

"Hermione." I got her attention from the stuffed cabbage leaves. "Challenge this fool to a duel after I wipe the floor with him." I want to go to Kern with as her soon as breakfast is over. "I will weaken him for you."

I rose and slowly walked towards the dueling platform. A pair of girls were flinging stunning spells back and forth like playing a game of catch. They did not duck, dodge to the size or shield. One of the strangest duels I had ever seen.

Soon one girl was knocked out, and Instructor Bole enervated her and sent her off the stage. "Both of you need to dodge spells and try to flank your opponents," she called out. "You two are next I presume?" She asked through her cloaked hood.

I nodded with a charming smile though inside I was boiling with rage. I wanted to release my hatred and anger on this boy. We took our positions in the ring as students ate around us. They were forbidden to yell out encouragements of comments. It made it toot easy to cheat by yelling out counter charms.

"I will defeat you without even using my wand." I made a show of holstering my wand back into my pocket. "You, cretin, Will be squashed with the power of the Akunamatata Form of magical arts!"

The boy just grinned in a feral manner, exposing a great deal of teeth, I was still pissed over my predicament, that I wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face. I wanted to kill him.

"Bow." Instructor bole wasted no time. She was always very quick to start a duel.

"Begin!"

I snapped my fingers and his mouth vanished. There was nothing there but smooth lips. I laughed. The high of acid, weed, and power was to much for me to contain my laughter. The nameless #12 boy brought his hands up to his mouth in shock for a moment, before his eyes narrowed in anger.

The boy sent a sickly yellow curse arcing like electricity from his wand before I could fire another spell off. I gathered energy into my right hand and thought of shielding from his power. The yellow energy collided with my palm and began to give off sparks like a welder's torch. I channeled energy into my right hand as I held the yellow lightning off with my left.

I gathered all my hatred from being under Voldemort's thumb. I gathered all my anger at my own actions. At the suffering I was putting Hermione through. I gathered the emotions I felt from Dobby's horrible death.

I raised my right hand in the air in a chocking motion. I imagined ghostly finger wrapping around #12's neck. I closed my fist. The boy stopped his spell as I closed the grip around his neck into a fist.

He dropped his wand to the floor as he began clawing at his neck. I lifted my hand higher and his feet lifted up off the ground. "Feel the power of the Dark Side!" I yelled. The arrogant boy's face was turning blue as he scrabbled to release the invisible hand around his throat.

"Thats enough Mr. Malfoy!" Instructor Bole called. "He has dropped his wand."

I tossed the arrogant boy to the side as I released my telekinetic grip on his throat. I strangely felt better after my little display. Instructor Bole flicked her wand at The boy on the floor. His mouth reappeared on his face.

"I would suggest that you don't challenge Mr. Malfoy until you find out more about his Akunamatata Arts." Instructor Bole stated."They seem quite formidable, Mr. Spinner"

"Professor Bole." I noticed Hermione standing behind us. "I would like to challenge Mr. Spinner myself."

Spinner was still gagging on the floor as he recovered from his strangling. "You can only be challenged once a day." He gasped. "I can't duel right now." He coughed.

Hermione interjected. "The rules say you may only be challenged to a duel once a day. You challenged Draco. No one has challenged you."

Spinner shook his head. "No-"

Instructor Bole interrupted. "She is right Mr. Spinner." The Instructor waved Hermione to the dueling platform. "you must duel, no matter your condition. Not every fight in the real world will have you fighting in top form. You must learn to duel while you are tired and or injured. I stress this in class often enough."

Spinner wore a scowl on his new mouth as he picked his wand up off the floor. Hermione stood across from him. She began to speak. "I, too, am experienced in the magical art of Akunamatata." Hermione looked at me and winked. "I will not need a wand to defeat you."

Spinner seemed a little nervous now. "I don't care what you know, I am one of the most powerful wizards in this school." He bragged. "I won't hold back on you like I did with your imbecile boyfriend."

Hermione scowled. "Don't you dare talk about Draco like that!" She hissed. "I will make you regret your words."

"Bow!" Called Instructor Bole. Hermione glared daggers at the other boy.

"Begin!" She Instructor Bole called out again.

Hermione twitched her nose a little as Mr. Spinner pointed his wand.

"Crack." The sound of breaking bone echoed as Hermione snapped his wand arm's bone. The boy cried out, cradling his arm to his chest.

"That was for Draco." She called out. She held out her hand and made a flicking motion with her forefinger. "This is for your badge." The boy's head jerked backwards and collided with the floor in a wet thudding sound."

"You win, Miss Granger." Instructor Bole summoned the badge off Spinner's chest and handed it to Hermione. "I think you two may greatly enjoy my senior dueling classes."

"Yes, Instructor. I'm sure I will."

The white robed healer bustled over and began to wave his wand over Mr. Spinner. He tutted and cast a few spells in quick succession. "You'll be fine Mr. Spinner. Quit your whining."

666

The fireplace in Hermione and I's room was connected to the Russian floo network, and we were quick to make use of it. "Kern!" I said clearly before Hermione and I stepped through the green flames. Kern must be farther away than I thought, as the trip through the floo lasted quite a few seconds of spinning.

Hermione spelled the soot of of us as we stepped out into the magical city. For the first time, I stepped out of the floo without falling on my face. I considered it a great accomplishment.

I took a little nip from my flask to warm me up in the chilly summer breeze. "We need to find Gringott's first, Hermione. My mother gave me the key to a family vault there."

She nodded. "But which way is it?" She glanced around the crowded and colorful marketplace. "This place is so large."

"Lets ask someone." I suggested.

"Excuse me, miss." I got the attention of a scantily clad witch dressed in a body hugging blue robe. She was leaning against the wall next to the public floo with a few other blue robed witches.

"You are too young for my services, boy." She spoke in a sultry tone. "Give it a few years, and then look me up."

I fought back a blush as I realized what she did for a living. "I was just wondering where to find the local branch of Gringott's."

She smiled prettily. "That way dear." She pointed. "Remember to come and see me in a couple of years."

Hermione pulled me in the direction the witch had pointed with a scowl on her face. "You will not ever, visit with that woman, Or I will curse you half to death." Hermione held onto my hand possessively as if it were all that was keeping me from drifting away.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Hermione." I smiled at her. "You are the only woman for me."

She slowed her walk a little and leaned into my shoulder as we walked to Gringott's. "You really mean it.?"

"Of course I mean it." I said in a scandalized voice. "I wouldn't dream of cheating on you."

"Even though I'm just your 'Consort'?" She put emphasis on the word consort. "I don't think your parents or the You-know-who would approve of a pureblood marrying a muggleborn."

"I don't care what they think." I said. "Once you are powerful enough, and have proven yourself loyal to me, I don't think that they will care either. Did you know the Dark Lord's father was a muggle?"

Hermione stopped in the middle of the street. "WHAT?"

I motioned with my hands for her to settle down and continued walking to the Gringott's building I could finally see in the distance. "His mother was a squib and his father was a muggle. Do you remember how he introduced himself to us? He called himself Mr. Riddle."

"Before he killed Dobby." She muttered.

I nodded. "His real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle." I drew my wand and stopped walking to the bank and pulled Hermione into an ally near the bank. I drew 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' out in floating letters of fire. I swished my wand and the letters rearranged themselves into 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

Hermione gasped. "So it's true." She had tears in her eyes as she grasped my hand. "I promise that I will become powerful enough to be together with you, Draco."

I smiled at her gently. "You are already perfect to me." I lied. She really needed to grow some tits and ass, fix her buck teeth, and do something with her frizzy hair. Then she would be damn near perfect.

She could never be Natalie Portman, but she could come close in a few years.

We walked out of the alley and entered the massive granite building with Gringott's carved into the granite above the front door. I got into line and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, it was our turn at the teller. "I would like to make a withdrawal, please." I spoke with a friendly smile.

The goblin frowned back. "Key, please." He spat out the word 'please' like it was a curse.

I handed over the large golden key Narcissa had given me. He examined it from every angle. He bit it a little and then licked it. I grimace in disgust.

"Follow Ragpil, Mr. Malfoy. He will take you to your vault." I hadn't told him my name. I was confused how he knew me.

"This way." Another goblin, Ragpil I presumed, led me and Hermione out of the purgatory-like waiting room full of tellers and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway waited a shining steel double door. The door was closed and had no doorknobs.

Ragpil ran a talon tipped claw down the center of the door and it parted."Step in please." The goblin spoke in a bored tone.

We entered and the doors slid closed. The inside looked like an elevator. Only with thousands of little buttons. "Key, please." I handed over the key like it was covered in goblin spit(which it was).

He pressed a button on the wall and I saw a keyhole oped up on the steel door. Ragpil stuck the key into the slot on the door, and turned it. There were a series of clicks, before the goblin removed the key. The door made a grinding sound as it opened.

It didn't open to the hallway like before, nor to a cart and series of tunnels. It opened to a room piled high with gold. I nearly pissed my pants seeing all the gold in the room. I had a new appreciation for my cold hearted parents.

At least they spoiled their son in gold. Perhaps they meant to impress me with the wealth, perhaps they intended to reward me for teaching the Dark Lord a new style of magic that made him even deadlier. Whatever the reason for the treasure of gold, I filled my mole-skin pouch with tens of thousands of galleons.

I left half the gold in the vault encase my moleskin pouch was stolen. It was covered in notice-me-not and anti-theft spells already, but one can never be too careful with money. I had a specific use in mind for this gold.

Hermione just stood in the magical elevator, stunned as I filled my pouch with gold. She seemed to snap out of her shock as I stepped back into the magical elevator. The doors groaned closed as Hermione whispered. "What are you going to do with all those galleons, Draco?"

I smirked at her. "You'll see." I promised.

The elevator door opened into the hallway without the slightest hint of movement. I was mystified as to how the goblins pulled that magic off. They may not be allowed wands in Briton, But they sure as shit had magic of some kind or another. That transporting elevator was proof of that.

"Let's go shopping, Hermione." I smiled at her. "I want to get you some jewelry."

She laughed. "It better be expensive jewelry, or I might just have to find a better boyfriend."

I smirked. "Lets go shopping then." I held out my arm. We hooked elbows and walked slowly out into the street, with at least 1.5 million Dollars worth of gold burning a hole in my money pouch.

We stopped at a quidditch supply store and bought two top of the line Nimbus 2002 racing brooms. I stored them in my pouch. "It will be nice to fly over the school grounds and enjoy the view from the air." I'd had to tell her to allow me to buy her her own broom. She caved after I gave her a hint of a frown. I bought an extra just to experiment on.

I wanted to have the broom so I could take it apart and learn it's spells. Creating flying objects were one of the first things on my to-do list.

We left the quidditch supply store and kept perusing the shopping district. We entered the local apothecary and bought some exotic potions supplies like boomslang skin, gillyweed, and phoenix tears. Hermione was delighted to have such rare ingredients to brew with. We left the store happy.

"I'm getting hungry, Draco." Hermione complained.

"Nippy." I called.

The soulless elf appeared with a pop. "Get us some sandwiches and a bottle of kvass from the school kitchens."

The elf popped away wordlessly. "She is acting a little strange, Draco." Hermione noted the elf's muteness.

"She is old and getting ready to die. She is feeling sick." I lied.

"Maybe you shouldn't summon her so often then." Hermione replied.

I shrugged. "I guess, though I will need a new elf. I have a lot of things that need doing, that only an elf can do." I added.

Hermione pointed behind me. "Why don't you go over there then?" She pointed to a small pink shop with a sign that read. 'House Elf Employment Agency'.

I kissed Hermione smack on the lips. "Thank you for pointing the out to me."

'Pop' Nippy appeared with two wrapped sandwiches and a large bottle of kvass.

"That will be all, Nippy. Return to Malfoy Manor to die, soon. I won't be calling on you again." I gave the strangely worded order to the elf as Hermione opened up her paper wrapped sandwich and took a bite.

"Yuck." She spat out the sandwich. "It tastes like kitty litter." I sniffed it.

"It is kitty litter." I grimaced in distaste and threw my paper wrapped sandwich in a nearby waste bin. "I guess thats what I get for not giving specific instructions."

"Lets go get a new elf." Hermione suggested. "I'm curious to see how they sell them."

I felt a small feeling of dread as we entered the pink store's doors. An old man sat at the counter, reading the local Russian newspaper. The headline read 'Dueling Champion Flitwick loses to Newcomer Vonn'. I couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about Professor Flitwick or a relative of his.

"Welcome to Donner's House Elf Employment Agency." The wizard said voice laden with boredom, and his face still in the newspaper. "Buy something or get out."

"Good day, sir." I upended my sack of galleons over the counter next to where he read. His attitude changed instantly.

"Hello, valued customer, Allow me to show you our collection." He put down his paper and hopped up from the stool he rested on. "We have the finest elves in Russia." Ye led us deeper into the store where motionless elves stood inside of glass cases.

"They are all programmed in transportation duties as well as household charms and language skills." He waved at the shelves. "We guarantee their lifespans for at least two hundred years of service, or your gold back, barring accidental deaths."

I noticed the tags attached to the ankles of all the house elves. One read 'Treason 26, BC' while another read 'Line Theft 208, AD'. "What are these tags on their ankles?" Hermione asked.

"Those are the crimes they committed to be sentenced into elf-hood." The store clerk said airily.

Hermione gasped and turned to me. "House elves are human criminals?" She sounded accusatory.

I held up my hands. "I didn't know, I only told you what my father told me." I passed the blame. "He must have lied to me. And it looks like these are all capital crimes. Being a house elf is better than being executed in my opinion."

Hermione seemed mollified for the moment. "That doesn't make it right." She added "It's slavery."

I smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders. She melted at my touch. "Think of it as prison with a chance to actually help the people they have harmed."

Hermione nodded. "I guess it is better than death."

"The secrets of turning witches and wizards into house elves was lost around a thousand years ago, so we have a shortage on stock." The clerk began speaking again. "We only have twenty elves in stock at the moment, and they are very expensive." The clerk seemed contrite.

"How expensive?" I asked, curious.

"Five hundred galleons each." He sounded defeated to loose another sale.

I looked around at the little reformed criminals. One's ankle read 'Piracy, Murder, Line Ending, Theft, Rape 3 BC'

I grinned at the clerk. "It's your lucky day." I gestured at the wall of elves frozen in time. "I'll take them all."

,


	17. Chapter 17

666

Chapter 17

666

I named the elves One through Twenty. One was my favorite. He was tall for an elf, with a hunched back and a coarse and harsh voice. He actually chuckled when I ordered them all to travel to Diagon Alley in London and break into 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and steal all of the youth sized quidditch padding.

I wanted them to wear some kind of armor. I did not want a repeat of Dobby. Maybe the enchanted padding could do them some good when I made them face off with the muggle gangs in Russia, soon.

Hermione fiddled her new 'promise' ring and her new white gold necklace as she read Magik Moste Foule. The necklace was covered in rubies and and diamonds. "What are you going to do with so many house elves, Draco?" Hermione questioned as she looked up from her new ring.

I looked up from the racing broom I was taking apart twig by twig. "You remember what I said about the war thats coming?"

"The one with You-know-who?" She questioned.

"No. The one that will happen when the muggles find out about wizard kind. The war against people who will take our babies from us and put them in labs to study."

She frowned. "How will the little beasts help with that?" After finding out most house elves were rapists and murderers, her attitude involving them had done a complete 180. Dobby was still special to her and I, because of the memories attached to him.

She hated One through Twenty with a passion, however. Not that I blamed her. She was a little girl, and still saw the world in mostly white and black. Her recent troubles with Voldemort and living in Malfoy Manor had shown her the shades of gray somewhat. I dared not tell her that I had led the Azkaban breakout, yet.

"The only option I can see to win against the muggles Hermione is two options." I'd thought long and hard about this. "The first option is to fight all the muggles and their armies at once." Hermione filched.

"Option number two, is to escape." I said.

Hermione was confused bey my statement. "What do you mean, escape?"

I took her hand and pulled her up off the bed. I led her by her hand to the balcony and pointed up at the moon. "Muggles landed there thirty years ago." I pointed to Jupiter and Mars. "Theyve landed rovers on both of those planets."

"Wizards have archaic laws and the allow the slavery of muggles." I said passionately. "They fight wars over basic human rights, like the right for muggleborns to live." I paused. "These things have to change, Hermione. I don't want our children to grow up fearing for their lives from this Dark Lord or another. I don't want them running scared from the muggles." I pointed back up at the sky. "Wizards and witches must migrate to the stars, Hermione."

Hermione just gave me a blank look.

"Think about it. We have weightless charms to battle inertia, air freshing charms to provide fresh air. Apperation is faster than light travel. Magic carpets and broomsticks for flight. Fidelius charms for stealth from the muggles. Space expansion charms to store as many things as needed to start on a new world." I paused again. "Think about it Hermione. We can take only the wizards that think like we do, and leave the rest behind."

"Like You-know-who." She whispered, lost in thought.

"He marked me last night, Hermione." I began to pull up my sleeve. "He branded me against my will." I showed her the black skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "I have to escape, Hermione. I have to escape, And I need your help."

She stared at the tattoo in mounting horror. "What is that?" She questioned. "I've never seen it before."

"It's the mark that the Dark Lord brands his slaves with." I looked down, ashamed. "He tortured me and then branded me." I whispered. "You have to help me escape."

"I will Draco, We will leave together." Hermione promised as she stared at the brand on my arm. I hissed in pain suddenly.

"What is it, Draco?" She asked, concerned.

"He makes the brand hurt when he is calling for me." I moved over to my trunk. "I have to come in uniform, or he will hunt me down and kill me." Hermione covered her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes.

I donned the death-eater robes and held the silver mask in one hand and the glass globe in the other. I faced Hermione. "I don't know what he will want me to do, but I know..." I paused. "It won't be anything good." I grimaced. "I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to protect you, and to come back to you, safely." I added.

I donned the mask and drew my wand. "I love you." I meant it. There was no one else I was closer to in the world. "I will be back later tonight or early tomorrow." I promised.

I drew my wand and tapped the globe with it. "Malfoy Manor."

I heard Hermione whisper through her tears. I love you too," before the swirling colors took me away.

666

I appeared in the Voldemort's study. He sat at the desk, leaning back, with his fingers laced together over his lap. "

I fell to my knees, with my head bowed. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the hatred in my eyes.

"I have a new mission for you tonight. But it requires a certain skill." I heard the chair creak as Voldemort leaned forwards in the chair. "You've used the learning spell before, I'll perform it, and give you a half hour to practice before your mission."

I felt pain, comparable with the cruciatus, only localized to my head. I was getting used to intense bouts of pain. I'd felt the cruciatus far too often not to. As the spell lifted, I knew how to apperate. I knew the laws. I knew the dangers. I knew procedures to do so.

"You have a half hour to practice, then I will give you your mission." I looked up at the Dark Lord through pained eyes as my head pounded.

"I will splinch myself in this condition, my Lord." I spoke quietly. Every sound made my head hurt worse.

"Smoke this, young Draco." He handed me a bong. "I find it helps with pain. If you splinch yourself before your mission, I will kill your pet mudblood." I paled, took the bong with a bow and backed out of the room.

Taking a huge rip off the bong, I made my way to my bedroom. It had calming draught as the bong water as I'd suggested to the Dark Lord. Anything to calm his high stung ass down was a good thing.

After I put the bong down on my bedroom desk, I tried to apperate. I heard a loud bang as I reappeared on the opposite side of my bed. I practice moving back and forth across my bed for the better part of a half hour.

I had managed to get the loud banging noise down to a cracking sound, like a bull-whip. I felt my dark mark begin to sting as I approached the study door. The Dark Lord was calling me. I knocked on the door. I could not help but feel nervous. I was going to do something dangerous. And Illegal. And potentially murder some people.

I tried to stop my dick from getting hard.

"Enter Draco." The Dark Lord called through the door. As I entered, I noticed him having a conversation with his snake.

"Tonight you are going to attack the Prewett home. It has recently been rebuilt after I destroyed it myself 13 years ago." He hissed some more to his snake. "I've had word the Weasley family is hiding there, and I want it destroyed once more."

"You will have four others to help you in your mission, but you are in charge of this raid. This is another test for you, and if you try any funny business, like warning the Weasleys to escape, they will kill you."

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord." I was filled with nervousness.

"Meet the others in the entrance hall." The Dark Lord waved a hand in dismissal before continuing his conversation with his familiar and horcrux. "No you may not eat wormtail!" I heard him shout in indignant English before going into a slew of hissing words as I shut the door behind me.

I walked to the entrance hall where four robed and masked individuals stood in waiting. I walked up to them and studied them. I lifted my mask up. "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm in charge here." I looked around at the others. ""Unmask and tell me who you are, or I will make sure you die on this mission."

"Ooooh, Ickle Draco has grown claws. Yes." The female voice of the death-eater that stood to my right practically revealed who she was before she raised her mask. Bellatrix Lestrange. "How I missed you Ickle Dragon." She sighed. "Do you remember when I used to bounce you on my knee?"

I pointed a wand at her. "Crucio." She fell to the ground, clawing at her own skin. I let up on the spell after two Mississippis.

"Are you done reliving childhood memories?" I asked dryly. She shook her head, white faced. I heard her whisper to the death-eater next to her 'almost as strong as the Dark Lord's'

"Now you, Introduce yourself." I pointed to the man next to Bellatrix. He removed his mask to show a scarred face with sunken cheeks. "Names Rudolphus Lestrange." Was all he said.

"And you?" I pointed at the man next to Rudolpus. He pulled up his mask to show a pock-marked and thin face with rotted teeth and a big nose. "Walden Macnair." He said before putting his mask back on.

"You?" I pointed to the last in line. He raised a shaking hand to remove his mask. The man was round, short, and balding. He had buck teeth and whiskers growing wild and unkempt out of his cheeks."Peter, Peter Pettigrew" He stuttered.

"I heard you lived with the Weasleys for twelve years as a rat." I stated.

He nodded. "I 'am a rat animagus." He admitted. "I found it comfortable to be a light wizard's pet that to scrounge for food."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't thing of just using confundus on a muggle and living in their home, fool? You chose to live with the Weasleys? You damned idiot."

Time to get back to business. "The Weasleys have portkeys after their close call at their last home, So we are going to have to set up anti-portkey wards quickly and quietly. Macnair I'm leaving that to you." Macnair nodded.

"Next we have to stop them from apperating away." I looked at Pettigrew."You don't have to set up a full ward, just an apperation blocking barrier will do." The barrier would allow apperation inside the barrier, but not outside it. "Don't fail, or Nagini will eat you." I added. His face paled as he nodded.

"And you." I pointed to my 'Auntie Bellatrix' "Will wait until the ward and barriers are up and will then blast through the front door, causing as much damage and noise as possible. Go directly for their floo connection and destroy it."

"You," I pointed at Rudolphus. "Will be going in through the back door as soon as Bellatrix makes her entrance. We will only use the killing spell. No stunners, no blood boiling hexes or anything of the like. We are there to kill them all as quickly as possible."

I pitied having to kill Fred and George. They were good old fashioned coke fiends and I might actually miss them a little bit. Ron could die screaming for all I cared however.

We apperated a half mile from the Prewett property. Macnair took to the air on a broom and began laying out ward stones every few hundred meters. Pettegrew immediately fell to his knees and began to chant. I could feel an invisible barrier as I passed him on my way to the Prewett home.

I felt the tingle go down my spine as the anti-portkey ward was raised.

"Go Bellatrix." She cackled like the mad woman she was as she ran towards the front door, shouting. "Wakey, Wakey, muggle-lovers." A sound like a shotgun went off as she blasted the front door off it's hinges.

I apperated to the back door and cast a silent unlocking charm with a flick of my wand. I entered a kitchen with an attached dining room. There was a girl poking her head out of the pantry, looking in the direction of the insanely shouting Bellatrix.

"Avada Kadavra." There was a flash of green and the little girl locked eyes with me for just one instant before the light left her eyes. I summoned her body and used the engorgement charm to make her a bit bigger. The best shield is a human shield, I always say.

I placed the marionette spell on the girl and had her scurrying up the servant's stairs in the kitchen. I followed closely. There was a fat woman at the top of the stairs.

"Ginny! Thank god you are-" A flash of green light took her life away. I dropped the marionette spell on 'Ginny' and used it on the fat Weasley woman. She had far more girth to hide behind. I had her open the first door in the hallway.

Percy lay shivering on top of the sheets, in his night clothes. "Mother there are-." Another flash of green light sucked the life right out of him.

I could hear a man shouting as he dueled with Bellatrix downstairs. I could care less who won the fight between the two. I had the marionette Weasly go to the next door in the hallway, it was empty, with disheveled sheets. It was far larger than Percy's room so I took it to be the master bedroom.

I had the marionette open the next room, to find Fred and George, looking defiant and ready to fight. "Mother thank god. We though we were-."

A loud cracking sound filled the air as both of their necks snapped at once in my telekinetic grip. I broke my own rule about only using killing curses, dammit.

I flew forwards suddenly, into the fat bulky back of the Weasley matron. "You stay away from my mum!" A familiar called out from behind me. I looked over my shoulders and snapped my fingers at the same time. The little idiot had used a knock-back jinx on me.

A roaring inferno rose under Ron Weasley's. It was a simple incendio with a air freshening charm blowing on it., But Ron knew neither the flame freezing charm or thought to conjure water. He screamed a shrill cry as his robes caught fire. Another flash of green ended his squealing suffrage.

I could still hear spells being shouted downstairs, So I moved my Molly marionette toward the mansion's spiral staircase. The marionette spell was the training spell and precursor to learning the real animation charm. It worked only when you were concentrating on it, unlike the animation spell that truly animated an object.

Molly made all the sound of a raging buffalo as I clumsily had her make her way into the battle going on down stairs.

"Molly, I told you to stay with the kids." A red haired man shouted as He took cover behind an overturned couch. I banished the body into the man' surprised face. Her weight sent them both crashing through the table and right into Bellatrix's spell-fire. A red light struck Arthur Weasley before he began to scream in agony.

"I told you killing curses only, you rat bitch." I screamed at the woman across the room. "Finish him off so we can get the bloody damn well away from here before the aurors start showing up!"

"Fine." I could hear her sigh before a flash of green light ended Arthur Weasley's life.

I resized a broom from my pants pocket and blasted a hole in the wall before flying out.

"Sonorus." I cast the loudspeaker spell on my throat.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. BACK TO BASE!" I called out loudly. I soared upwards as I canceled the charm on my throat. I flew up higher and higher until I felt the tingle of passing the anti-apperation barrier.

I pointed my wand downwards at the now burning house. Ron's body must be quite the kindling.

"Morsmordre!" I called out the spell.

A giant green snake slithered through the mouth of a giant green skull in the sky above the burning home.

I apperated away.

666

"You have impressed me again, Draco." The Dark lord hissed as I knelt at his feet. Macnair, the Lestranges, and Pettigrew Knelt next to me at the Dark Lord's feet. This killing of the Weasley seemed pointless to me.

This whole war of blood purity seemed pointless. 

"It is time for your reward, Draco." Voldemort spoke. I heard the rustling of his robes as he drew his wand from within. I braced myself for the pain. "Crucio!" Bellatrix began to shriek in agony. Voldemort held the curse a few more seconds. "Did my apprentice not tell you to only use Killing curses and you disobeyed him.?"

Bellatrix had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Now for your reward." I was unprepared for the pain as another spell flashed into my mind. The wand motions and incantation of the ignis flagellum. The spell that killed Dobby. I learned it's uses and limitations in moments. It hurt far less that learning apperation or Magical Russian.

I wanted to cast it on the Dark Lord then and there, but it would be futile. He had the philosopher's stone and seven horcruxes. I could not kill him, yet.

"You may go now, Draco."

I pulled my wand and tapped the glass globe once more. "Durmstrang."

I disappeared in a whirl of color, bitter and disillusioned.

666

Hermione waited on my on the bed, curled up and finishing Magik Moste Foule. "How was it?" She asked. I stripped off my death-eater robes and mask and let them fall to the floor.

I gave a one word answer "Horrible." I grinned suddenly, "I can do this now." I apperated to the other side of the room with a loud crack.

Hermione startled at the sound. "How did you learn to apperate so fast? Can you teach me? What did You-know-who make you do?" She asked in a single breath.

I tried to answer as best I could. "The Dark Lord did that spell he used to teach us magical Russian. I can teach you how to apperate tomorrow, I am very tired, tonight, I've been up late the last two nights." I answered her first two questions. 'The Dark lord sent me to lead a raid against a pureblood family who supported muggle rights."

Hermione frowned. "What did you do?"

"He said that if I failed, He would kill you." I dropped my head into my hands. "The blood war is all so useless. The muggles will find us all anyway."

"What did you do, Draco?" She asked again.

I looked at her hesitantly. "You promise you won't hate me?" I felt myself tearing up for the first time in a long time.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me. "I promise, I'll forgive you for whatever you did." I began to sob into her shirt as I told her the story of how I'd murdered the entire Weasley family on the Dark Lord's orders.

"I don't blame you Draco." Hermione had tears in her own eyes. "You had no choice."

"Yes I did." I disagreed. "I could have let him kill you." I knew I was hurting her feelings. "But you are more important than the Weasleys."

Hermione burst into tears and sobbed as hard as she had when Narcissa had told her her parents had died. We climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over us as we held each-other, crying.


	18. Chapter 18

666

Chapter 18

666

I woke up on a bright sunny Sunday to the ringing of bells. As soon as the bells stopped ringing, the knocking on my door began. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, put on some fluffy night shoes with matching night-robe and opened the door. Outside was a huge crowd of students trying to step into my room.

"I challenge You1" The boy in front yelled loudly the number on his badge read 298. I wanted to laugh. "Well I challenge you toot' shouted a girl. "Me too." I laughed free practice at every meal as entertainment for the school every day. My pot was half way to harvest, after a day and a half, and I couldn't risk that balcony just yet.

"I will accept this guys challenge at dinner," I pointed to # 298 "The rest on you will have to wait your turn." I could see why it would be difficult to stay in the number ten for a whole year. You would have to be in top shape with your spell-work and always ready for a duel. You had to be well versed in all manners of magic too. If you sucked in transfiguration for instance, that would be a weakness easily capitalized on by your competition.

While #298 cheered, the rest of the hall jeered and booed. I sat down next to Hermione and began to talk about my plans for the day. She was still half asleep. It was Sunday morning after all.

"I need to find some more Magic Cani weed so I'm going to spend the day muggle Copenhagen and muggle Amsterdam. While I'm on the way, I'm going to take One through Twenty with me to get them used to long distance popping and to help me carry stuff..." I trailed off as she didn't reply and added a quiet. "and have them raid a few places for me."

"Ok, Draco." She nodded with lidded eyes. She rolled back over to go to sleep. I was tired to, So I went over to my trunk and used the gemini spell on a big sack of coke. I took a sniff off my pinky. I think it was uncut, because it was 1992 and it didn't burn my nostrils much.

I was wide awake and raring to go. I took another pinky fingertip of blow before I used the disillusionment charm. It did actually feel like it was described in the books. Like an egg breaking over my head. I hopped on a broom on my balcony and flew high into the air. I then apperated out of away from the school at straight to Denmark.

The nice hippies at the Freetown of Christiania were kind enough to take the big gold coins I had in exchange for strains of pot I had never seen or heard of before. Blue crack. Danish thunderfuck. Checker lion. I got a least 200 clones of various types. I would need to get a garden growing somewhere, quick. Perhaps near Durmstrang? I got One through Twenty high as fuck with a game of Mexican hold em'

Mexican hold em' is where you breathe in the pot smoke and pass it around a circle. Trick is, that you cant exhale until the pot is passed around to you again. I smoked twenty elves under the table.

I disillusioned myself once again and flew to the Netherlands. I landed in Amsterdam and soon after found a coffee shop that would let me chill there on their bud for a few gold coins.

Bribing muggles was so cheap.

I found another small magical community in Amsterdam by watching unusually dressed people in robes walking by. I got up, put out my joint, and went out to follow a fairly attractive witch in purple robes. She entered a store with something in a language I couldn't read. I followed her in.

The building was old, and made of brick and mortar. It looked kind of like an old fashioned warehouse. I started to follow her in. A tall, burly looking gentleman in robes reached out a hand to stop me at the door. He said something incomprehensible and pushed me towards the exit.

I smiled and drew my wand. The big guy relaxed and waved me in. It was a massage parlor of the 'dirtiest' kind. The oldest kind of business in the world if you catch my drift. It had a brightly lit back door that led out into another alley.

One of the 'masseuses' called out to me on my way out the door in what I can only describe as sultry tone. 'I may be back here in a few years' I thought. The alley behind the 'parlor was as vibrant as Diagon Alley in the movies. I would have been overwhelmed, had I not been to Kern. I was just happy to find a place with floo, so close to Denmark and the Netherlands.

It would save me a lot of lime following seashores from miles overhead. Brooms weren't my favorite thing, just a necessity for getting around. I wanted to build a replacement for brooms as soon as I had the spell-work skills. The brooms were produced in mass by mediocre wizards in factories. The spells couldn't be that hard. I just had to find the incantations.

I Took the floo back to Kern and apperated into the forest near Durmstrang. I conjured sheets of glass while my elves built the framework and set the glass. In less than an hour, I had a perfect greenhouse. I set up warming charms and air freshening charms. I could set up lighting charms, bet I hadn't figured out how to turn them off and on on time every day.

Soon, I was tired once more and apperated to my room where Hermione was curled up with another book. 'Magical Construction:1.' She commented before I had the chance to say anything. "Your idea for magical expansion of space for reserves of everything has merit." She looked up from the book. "Making everything in the ship weightless though will be tricky with all the expansion charms needed."

I hugged her. "Thank you Hermione." I kissed the top of her head. "I think I've figured out the way that the charms allowing brooms to move works." I said. "I think I can make up the charms to do I cast it wandlessly." I paused for a moment. "I want you to graduate this year with me Hermione, that means you need five sponsors in one year. I have an idea for Instructor Baggs' class. We can make a submarine that can tunnel. Think of it, It will need a lot of the same principles we will need in a spaceship."

Hermione tapped her finger on her chin "Air, propulsion, faster than light travel, air tight and pressure sealed. It should relatively easy, if we don't laze around all year."

I acted hurt. "I will be fighting for my dueling title all year, you just have to study your ass off." I shot back.

"You better help, if you want me to graduate in a year with you." Hermione said seriously. "I'll need all the help I can get If I'm to get five sponsors if the projects are as hard as Instructor Baggs project.

"Of course I will be helping. I want to learn just as much as you do." I paused. "I can't wait to find out what our first classes will be tomorrow. Do you have any idea.?

Hermione nodded and grabbed a piece of paper off the bedside table. "The Instructors passed these out during breakfast." I looked at the paper. It was a class schedule and magical map paper all rolled into one. The classrooms on the map blinked with class times and dates of the week and a countdown until class begins. The current time and date was on the top of the map. It was 5:35pm on a Sunday. "Wow, nifty piece of charms work."

Hermione nodded. "No, thats enchanting that made this map."

"I don't see enchanting on the map." I said, mildly upset. "When is artificing too?"

"When you graduate charm, you get into enchantment class, If you graduate enchantment, you move on tho artificing." Hermione pause to take a breath. "Its the same way with transfiguration, Basic transfiguration classes followed by advanced tranfiguration followed by human transfiguration. It takes an animagus form to graduate tranfiguration.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"The Instructors explained it and introduced themselves at lunch. You missed it." Hermione continued. "Dark arts call is followed by rituals and then sacrifices. To graduate, you must complete a sacrificial ritual." She lowered her voice. "On a muggle child." She sniffed a little. The herbology Instructor justs lets people graduate after she thinks they can handle themselves around dangerous plants. care of magical creatures, divination, and astronomy is the same way." She paused for a breath. "in Potions, you must be able to brew a perfect polyjuice potion to gain sponsorship."

Hermione and I made our way down to the dining room for dinner, as she finished talking. "And then there Is magical construction, leading to magical architecture." You have to design and build your own house in Kern to graduate. It has to pass the Local Inspector's approval and meet local code." 

I halfway listened to Hermione but all I thought about was my upcoming duel. My style was to end any fight as fast and quickly as I could. I had just killed an entire family the night before. I wasn't scared of a boy maybe two years older than me.

I walked right up to the dueling platform as soon as I entered the dining hall. I spoke to Instructor Bole. "The boy who is number 298 challenged me. I'm ready."

Instructor Bole nodded. "Resinsky, Get you ass down here." She called up to the dark haired boy who now looked very nervous.

"Now, Resinsky. Don't make me repeat myself."

The dark haired boy had freckles all over his face and a smudge of dirt on his nose. He walked into the dueling platform like a man walking to the gallows.

"Bow." Barked Instructor Bole.

"Begin!" The boy got a few red sparks out of his wand before a wave of fire-fighting water washed him off the platform. The trick to defeating that spell was to freeze the water with tranfiguration and banish it back in shards or to simply banish back the water. Anyone who couldn't do either of those did no have the time to duel me. They should be studying.

666

I sat in an auditorium of about 60 other students. Hermione said this was a small class. Many students of rich pureblood families found magical construction class to be beneath them, so the class contained all grades that hadn't transferred to magical architecture already.

"Alright class, settle down." A tall pretty black haired woman walked into the room with smile. She wore plain brown robes, yet you could see she was unnaturally gorgeous. The boys in chairs all around me started leaning forward with their tongues hanging out. Some boys looked ready to jump down from their desks to hug her. "I said... " She transformed into a birdlike creature with giant talons for legs, and brilliant red wings behind her arms. She was covered in an aura of fire. "SETTLE DOWN!"

Hermione had spent this whole time looking at me. She wanted to see how I would react to the woman. She had know about the woman's probable veela heritage and not told me, to read my reaction. Luckily I was very good at not following through with my body's impulses and reactions.

Plus I was baked as shit. I had been playing Mexican hold em' with my balcony grown weed. I had too much to use alone, So I got 20 elves so far getting high with me 24/7 from now on. It was no fun smoking alone. So I made the elves smoke with me. They almost all passed out after the first round of Mexican hold em'. All except my new number one.

He was the only one of the elves I's bought sentenced as a pirate. Maybe he had smoked the hemp rope in the past life he no longer remembers? Maybe he was just more tolerant to weed than his fellows. He had wide eyes like Dobby and stood as tall as any house elf I've seen.

Soon the Instructor scared the boys into their seats. Hermione was proud with me for not reacting while some other pretty girls looked at me appreciatively. I secretly winked at a couple of them behind Hermione's back. What Hermione don't know won't hurt her.

"Now that you are all settled down, Allow me to introduce myself properly. "My name is Menage De Trios. You may call me instructor Trios. "I teach magical construction. In this class we work with our wands more than any class other than dueling. So today, I want you to put away your text books and start practicing the sticking charm on-" She stopped talking "Yes miss Granger.?"

"Draco and I have looked at your course syllabus and we know every spell on it." Hermione answered. "We would like to test out of this class already."

Instructor Trios smiled. "Expand the inside of those barrels over in the corner and we'll talk." She turned back to the other student. "Now where was? Ah yes! Sticking charms-"

"C'mon Hermione." I sighed as we walked over to the barrels sitting in the back corner of the room. Space expansion was a simple third year charm. Hermione got it on her first try, and I got it on my third try.

We waited with our expanded barrels until Instructor Trios came over to check our work. "Give me your maps then," She said after inspecting our work. She tapped both of our maps with her wand to update our schedules.

"Hell yeah!" I said in English. I high fived Hermione.

"Lets go smoke some of my new Cani strains and read." I suggested. "We have a free period until lunch.

"I think we should start planning the final Projects for enchanting so that we can get into artificing." Hermione disagreed with me. "We really need to get to work on our exodus solution, if we are going to complete it by the time we are ready to have children."

I did a double take. Was my brainwashing finally catching hold?

I did want wizards in space, But I wanted to rule the muggles from space like a ancient Chinese dragon god, floating around in a golden palace. "O course we should. That's a great idea. I'll work of the maneuvering and flight charms off the broom I'm taking apart, while you read up on anchoring charms to objects and breathing charms." I had to maintain some semblance of control.

We sat for the next two hours uncovering the mysteries of magic. I finally figured out how the float charm provided propulsion. It made objects heavier in certain direction. It literally controlled gravity like it's little bitch. I was stumped on how to replicate the feat with a wand, but I knew I could do it wandlessly just by thinking about the effects strong enough.

Using a shortcut like that would stunt my growth in the long run, however, so I didn't use wandless magic in class unless I had to.

We went to our next class, Potions, and Hermione and I used our expensive stock of boomslang skin to begin the delicate process of brewing polyjuice potion and testing Hermione and I out of this course. It should only take a month to complete.

We tested out of charms class immediately and caught the Enchanting class before it started. It was taught by Instructor Baggs. It was a small class of 20 students. The purebloods considered enchanting peasant work. The purebloods were the bosses and the mudbloods were the enchanters.

Hermione and I found it fascinating. It taught how to connect various spells, charms, jinxes, hexes and curses to objects and living beings. I already had a hundred ideas running through my head. As Hermione listened through the first class's syllabus, I knew we would be testing out soon.

The book I had taken from Malfoy Manor was full of enchanting material far beyond what was going to be taught in enchanting class. As soon as we created a project to prove our understanding of enchanting, we would pass on the Artificing. The class where we would learn how to create magical transportation, like floo, portkeys, transportation doorways, vanishing cabinets, ans tunneling.

"What about scuba gear?" I suggested to Hermione as we laid in bed for the night.

"Why do we need scuba gear, Draco?" Hermione asked, confused.

"For the enchanting project. A bubble-headed hat with shoes and gloves that turn into flippers." I said. "The bubble-headed charm is advanced and If we connect it to a hat, it should pass us. The flippers are the easy part." I added.

"I think that will work. I'll see about getting it done tom-" She cut off as I began to hiss in pain as my arm burned.

"He wants you again, doesn't he?" Hermione had tears building in her eyes as I donned my death-eater regalia once more. "Stay safe, Draco."

"You stay safe," I retorted. Then my face softened, "or this was all for nothing."

I donned the mask to hide my face in silver. "I love you."

"I love you too."

This is all my fault Hermione I wanted to tell her. I don't deserve her love.

"Malfoy Manor."

666

I fell to my knees at the Dark Lord's feet as soon as I portkeyed in. Masses of my fellow death-eaters were apperating or portkeyed in by the dozen, There were half again the number there was three days ago when I had lead the Azkaban breakout. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate our raid on Azkaban."

"I'd first like to call on my apprentice to stand." I stood, facing the Dark Lord. I was anticipating pain at any moment. "Tonight the last night of the moon cycle. On top of that, It is a full blood moon tonight. I want you all to observe this ritual my apprentice and I are about to perform. I want you to begin performing the same ritual of mudbloods and blood traitors."

I stood motionless as Voldemort spoke. He was going to do a ritual on me that he wanted performed on blood traitors and mudbloods? I was going to die.

I looked for an escape. There were no doors but the one behind Voldemort's back. I could apperate...

"Bring in the prisoners." Voldemort called.

I felt the tingle of anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards go up. I was too late!

I prepared myself for my fate. I would not cry.

The door behind Voldemort opened up and Wormtail entered, levitating a long chain of emaciated and blood covered, yet, breathing bodies. "Unshackle them Wormtail." As Wormtail unshackled the prisoners, Voldemort carved strange designs with his wand in the floor of the Malfoy Manor's ballroom .

"Bring me the first one." Wormtail levitated a bloodied and blank eyes man "Come forth Bellatrix, and be healed."

"Yes, Master." She practically ran to kneel in the center of the pentagram-like formation. Voldemort began to chant, lowly and sometimes in hisses. Bellatrix rocked back and forth on her knees with a sick grin on her face. At last he yelled. "Marcus Diggle gives his life for you!" You could hear the wet tearing of meat as Voldemort's wand sliced across the floating man's neck

.

Blood poured over Bellatrix as if she were in a shower. She moaned as she rubbed the blood all over her skin. In her mouth. Covering her arms in the blood, she pushed up her robes and smeared her body with the blood. "Back away, Bellatrix, I's Draco's turn now."

Voldemort swished his wand and the blood disappeared off the floor in the blink on an eye. The blood seemed to sink into Bellatrix's skin. She appeared to have regained her youth, stolen be a decade in Azkaban. She smiled with pearly white teeth once more.

"Come Draco." The Dark lord called me by name in front of all the other death-eaters. Take off your clothes and kneel in the pentagora." Voldemort waved an arm at the carving on the floor.

"Yes, Master." I slowly took off my robes and mask, I took off my undershirt and skivvies. I wanted to tell the death-eater audience that...

'Hey! I'm 12! And Its cold in here!'

I knelt in the center of the Pentagora and waited. Another man floated above me as Voldemort began to chant and hiss coarse and spitting words at times. "Sacrificium Quia Ops Sirius Black, We sacrifice your Body, Soul, And Blood, so that Draco Scorpius Malfoy may have your strength."

A wet sucking and sawing sound above me as Harry Potter's innocent godfather has his soul sacrificed. I felt blood begin to drip down on me. I felt my energy begin to grow. The blood felt so good. It was heaven. I rubbed the blood everywhere I could reach. I licked my fingers clean of the blood. I felt my energy overflowing. I had at least twice the energy as before.

"Get dressed Draco, I have others to heal." I stood to my feet and out of the circle. It felt cold as the blood soaked into my skin. I felt euphoric. Like my first acid high. I was powerful now. This was the power of rituals?

No wonder the Dark Lord was so powerful.

I took the portkey back to my room at Durmstrang.

Crying on Hermione's shoulder again, I told her how Sirius black had his throat slit to grant me greater power. I confessed that I enjoyed the feeling. I confessed that I enjoyed the rush of power. I confessed that I wanted to do it again, so that I could match the dark lord and defeat him, for Our children's sake.

I flipped through a book on rituals form the Malfoy Library to find the 'sacrificium quia ops' ritual. I found it near the back. It could be used as many times as needed. It was made to make squib children into witches or wizards be stealing their magic.

"We have to do the ritual for you too." I insisted.

"No, Draco. I couldn't live with myself if I were to take an innocent life like that." Hermione sighed.

"What if they are not innocent?" What if they are child rapists and murderers that get away with it because this is a country where the rich can do anything?" Hermione gave me a funny look.

"We need to be more powerful, darlin'. We have to be able to crush all people that try to stop us from leaving with our children." I looked her in the eyes. "I've killed to protect you. I've slaughtered children in their beds to save the lives of our children."

I reached out and squeezed her hand. "Don't make all that sacrifice in vain. We need to grow stronger to save ourselves and our children. I know that you've already finished our enchantment project. I could see it in your eyes when I got home."

"Home?" Hermione asked.

"Home is wherever you are." I squeezed her hand again. "Help me find some people to sacrifice. It will only make us more powerful permanently if we perform the rituals before our 13th birthdays."

Hermione began to cry as I pressured her to her breaking point.

"Your parents are dead, because you are a muggleborn, Hermione." She cried harder in keening wails. I held her close. "I've murdered children to keep you safe, Hermione." She cried louder even still.

"Now it's time Hermione, It's time for you to kill for you. For you to become truly powerful." I whispered in her ear as her tears began to slow.

"You are all that I have, Hermione, and I need you." I pressed again. "I need you to kill for us." I tilted her chin up to face me. "Will you kill for our children? For our future?"

She nodded slowly, "I love you." She whispered.

We kissed.

I fucking hate myself.


	19. Chapter 19

666

Chapter 19

666

"Welcome to darks arts class." The tiny lady was cheery and bright. Like me, she wore a mask of polite happiness. "My name is Ingrid Ragnar You my call me Instructor Ragnar." She smiled sweetly at the class.

"We will begin this class with introducing your partners. Those of you who already have partners go and retrieve then from the cupboard." A stream of students went down the isles and lined up in front of a cupboard. Each student found a little doll girl and carried it with them to their seats. Some of the dolls wore torn up clothes. Some wore pristine little dresses. Some wore nothing at all. The dolls all looked three to five years old.

They mostly looked disgusted at touching their little dolls.

Boys...

"If you don't have a partner, Come up here and get one out of the box." The Instructor patted a little box the size of a small dog. "Imagine these partners are being born just now. They have been kept under the draught of living death since birth. They were bred by the Durmstrang slaves for the purposes in this class."

I started feeling queasy. These were children we were going to be practicing on?

"Instructor, I'd like to test out of this class." I said as I neared the front of the line. I had no wish to torture children all your with dark curses and then use dark healing spells and counter jinxes to cure them.

"I would too, Instructor." Hermione piped up, her face a bright red in anger.

"Eat this before you blow." I handed Hermione some of my special chocolate. "You look too pissed off to think straight."

She opened her mouth to reply, but I stuffed the chocolate in instead. She glared at me as she chewed mechanically. Her expression suddenly calmed and she looked normal again, if A little ticked off.

I was too, but I hid it behind my mask of politeness. After hearing that the last in the darks arts classes required you to sacrifice a child, I suspected something like this.

"Take a partner then, and I'll test you both after the lesson. I'm busy right now." She reminded us. "May we wait in the hall, Instructor?"

"After you take a partner." The Instructor pointed at the box once more. "Now. You are holding up the line." Her voice changed from something sweet to something scary. Something about her screamed danger.

I walked over to the box and reached in and grabbed a leg. I pulled. It was lying under a pile of other babies and was wedged. I pulled harder. I heard a pop before the baby pulled free. I now held a still naked baby girl by it's broken leg. I twitched my nose to mend the twisted leg before Hermione noticed. I conjured a little pink robe around the limp infant.

The Instructor ushered me on. Hermione almost had tears in her eyes as she reached into the box. She removed a naked baby girl, the same as I did. Hermione's face was twisted in rage as she looked around the room full of children that tortured innocent muggle babies.

There was a steel in her eyes when she looked back at me. I nodded at the hallway. Hermione pulled her wand and clothed the baby as we stepped into the hall.

"What The Fuck Is Wrong With These People!" Hermione spat with rage. "I understand now Draco, We can't coexist with such... creatures. We need to escape. The sooner the better."

I smiled at her. "We have to pass this class Hermione." I looked at the baby. "You know what Instructor Ragnar is going to make us do don't you?" I questioned. "You will have to perform the cruciatus on an infant. You might have to do worse." I paused. "Remember that it is these children, or our children."

"Voldemort would never be accepting of us." I admitted. "One day, I will screw up, and he will hunt you down with his werewolf packs. We have to do this Hermione."

"I tilted her chin so that her steely eyes could look into my own. You have to do this Hermione. For us, For the future of magic, for our children."

She nodded. "I'll do it." She muttered quietly to herself.

She turned to me. "I'll do it for you, Draco." She licked her lips nervously. "It's your dream to escape, and I think you are right. I never realized it until now." She looked down at the comatose baby. "They are all monsters Draco, We can sacrifice as many of them as you like."

I grinned. "I'm Glad you get it now Hermione. We have to escape, and there is nowhere on this world where there won't be people like this. We can't fight them and win, Hermione. So we have to run. Run so far that they will never be able to find us again."

Hermione nodded. "No wizard has ever tried to build a spaceship before. We will be the first. We have to keep it secret or the government will confiscate it."

I smirked a little "I already thought of that. We tell anyone who asks it's a submarine. We just have to make sure its resistant to high pressure as well as low."

Hermione smiled now. "It is still your dream, Draco. I'll follow you anywhere. Even if I have to..." She looked down at the innocent in her arms. "kill."

"Thank you Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too."

666

After all the students filed out of the room, Instructor Ragnar poked her head out the door with a cheery smile. "Come on in, dearies."

We walked into the classroom with trepidation. We had no idea what to expect.

She pointed at me. "You'll go first. Cast a shield charm."

"Protego." I called.

The instructor's wand moved faster than I could see and let out a colorless beam. My shield shattered in an instant. "Not bad." She nodded at me.

"Now you."

"Protego."

The Instructor's wand whipped out another beam of light and shattered Hermione's shield just as fast as mine. "A bit better, I think." Hermione smirked at me.

"Now, cast the stunning charm at me."

I let a silently cast bolt of red light at the diminutive witch. The spell was sucked up into the tip of her wand. "Powerful."

"Now you, Miss Granger."

"Stupify!" Hermione cast with a shout.

Once again the spell was sucked into the Instructor's wand. She examined it for a moment.

"Now cast the cruciatus. I want you to cast it hard enough that the thing begins shaking. If it goes into spasms, you pass."

I imagined Dobby.

"Crucio!" I poured total hatred into the spell.

The baby instantly started spasming.

"Now the killing curse for extra points." She added.

"Avada Kadavra."

A flash of green light, and the baby stopped it's spasms. I turned to a pale Hermione. "Remember Dobby. Remember our children." Her eyes turned to steel once more. She didn't even wait for the command.

"Crucio." The baby began spasming.

"Avada Kadavra."

Another flash of green light.

"You are both ready for ritual classes. Give me your maps." Hermione passed over her class schedule with shaking hands. I passed mine over with a forced calmness. This lady was a monster. All the graduates of this school were monsters.

There were no friends to be had here. No peace. No respite.

"We have to get out of here." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Lets go and study the enchantments and charms we will need to pass a ship off as a submarine. I will start training my army."

"Hermione stopped in the hallway. "What army?"

"My little green men." I grinned, "One through Twenty. They will be the marines and crew on our warship."

She snorted. "Go on then, Train your marines."

Classes were over for the day, and I had the time before Voldemort was likely to call.

666

"Alright maggots." One yelled. "Officer on deck!"

The two rows of ten stood still and straight backed. They wore enchanted leather quidditch pads and helmets painted black. They saluted crisply.

"Parade Rest!" I called.

"One," I yelled at the tallest elf. "Report!"

The danish thunderfuck is breeding well with the lembas bread. The purple heaven has merged well with the blue dream and the buds wave turned a nice color of Indigo."

"Report on training!" I called.

"The elves are getting two hours of pt in the morning and evening the .22 long rifle training is going well. The maggots can now hit the targets half the time. Other than number seven. He hits the target every time." The little elf sounded funny trying too imitate an American drill sergeant.

Having the elves watch 'full metal jacket' was one of my more brilliant ideas, I admit.

"Tonight you will find a way to watch the movies 'Child's Play 1, 2, and 3'. Accomplish the mission by any means necessary. I want you to study the attack and stealth tactics used against superior sized enemies."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" One shouted in a squeaky voice.

"And don't you little fuckers forget to smoke that extra shwagg you stole from the muggles yesterday." I added before they began to pop away to accomplish their 'mission'.

I just wanted the little fuckers to have fun before I sent them out for the serious work whenI had real need of them.

666

I popped over to Kern and went to the local magical land office. I had less than a year to design and build a house.

The land office was a small brick building squashed in between two competing clothing stores. A shrunken head above the door announced my arrival.

"Hey Boss, Theres some yellow haired school kid here to buy land again."

A round and bald man of medium hight came bustling out of the back room. He was adjusting his tie as He took a seat at the only desk in the small cramped room. "Please take a seat, My name is Ernest Rumbold. mister?"

"Draco Malfoy." I smiled.

"I have some cheap plots at a very low intrest loans for students working on their MA sponsorship."

"No thank you, I'm looking to pay in gold, and I want a lot on the ocean."

"That will be in the thousands of galleons Mr. Malfoy. Are you sure you can afford it?"

"I'm sure."

We spent the better part of the evening looking at lots for sale. I finally picked one with a little spring running through it. Is had a very large cliff on the ocean side and thick forest on the other. It was very difficult to access without a broom or flying carpet.

"Twenty-four hundred galleons." I poured them out of my moleskin pouch onto the man's desk.

"Nice doing business with you, sir."

I felt the pain begin to set in on my arm and apperated away abruptly. "I bought us a plot of land on the sea." I told Hermione as I changed clothes hurriedly "It's in the perfect place, I'll show this weekend." I promised.

I donned my mask and tapped my wand to the glass globe. "Malfoy Manor."

666

The Dark Lord sat alone in his study as I entered. I knelt at his feet. "What can I do for you, Master?"

"There are no raids planned for tonight, so I thought I might teach you a few tricks." He rose from his chair and walked out of the room without a word. I rose from my knee and followed.

We went down the stairs and behind the hidden door behind the icebox. This held the Malfoy family dungeons. Perhaps better named Voldemort's dungeon. There were crying people lying in cramped cells, full of feces and piss. The stench was horrendous.

"I wanted to teach you the blood boiling curse, but I figured you already knew it." I nodded, I did know it. So instead I will show you the obscure art of making inferi."

I blinked in shock. The Dark Lord was going to teach me necromancy? At age 12?

"Yes, Master. I am eager to learn."

'Good."

We came upon a black man strapped to a table. He was shouting obscenities as he saw the Dark Lord. I recognized him as one of the aurors that had come to arrest Hagrid. Kingsley, I think.

We passed him and went to a cage if inferi. They were half rotted and stunk worse than the prisoners. They tried to reached at me through the bars of their cage. Some were male, some female. Some wore rags while others wore nothing at all. I could see only one expression on their faces. Hunger.

A cage next to the inferi was full of rotting corpses They looked like the inferi, only they didn't move.

"To make a proper inferius, you must wait for the corpse to bloat and then deflate. It can sometimes take a matter of weeks." Voldemort motioned for me to take my wand out. "The wand motion is the same as the animation charm." He demonstrated with a wave of his wand and an inferius rose from the pile of bodies.

I snapped my fingers and the inferius flashed away in flames as It lunged at me.

Voldemort chuckled. "It is all about intent and visualization. Just like the animation charm, but with more power."

I fired off an animation charm as strong as I could while visualizing a zombie. A half rotted naked female rose off the floor with a shambling groan. I grabbed her in a telekinetic grip as she began to shuffle towards me.

"Now, the next step is a preservation charm." He demonstrated. "Like so."

I copied his wand movements and incantation. I felt my energy pull for a second when I cast the spell. I was getting better at sensing my energy whenever I did a spell now.

"Now this is the tricky part." "Voldemort paused "The confundus charm is very simple. Like so."

I cast the charm while thinking 'Tapdance.' I released my telekinetic grip and it began to Tapdance. Voldemort and I both had a chuckle. I stopped and though about that. Did I have the same sense of humor as Voldemort?

"Thank you for the lesson, My lord."

The Dark Lord began to walk away but stopped in front of Kingsley. "Run along now Draco. I have something to discuss in private with this man."

I bowed and tapped my portkey with my wand, murmuring "Durmstrang."

666

I was challenged again at breakfast, which I accepted and won. I was again challenged at lunch by a half dozen more people. I had to explain the 'once a day' rule to them again. Its like they thought I was a pushover because of my young age.

"One!" I called.

'Pop'

"Sir!" I noticed the elf now had a steak knife tucked into his armor's belt like a sword. He had a cruel look in his eyes. Dobby used to have sweet and Innocent eyes. So trusting. One's eyes were like ice. He was completely loyal as magic compelled him to be, but I could sense the cruelty in him.

"Tonight both squads have a new training mission. I want you all to go find and watch a movie called First Blood and then a movie called Predator." I gave One a stern look. "I want no one to see you."

666

Hermione an I turned in our magical diving equipment for a pass into Artificing class.

Friday was our first day of Artificing class. There were only seven of us and thee other five were all at least five years older than us. Two of the boys had already built the boat and were attending the class to build advanced artifacts.

"This is an independent study course for the most part. If you are in this class, with already know what you are doing. I'm just here to help if you need any. "

"The books on tunneling are over there." He pointed to a far wall where a small bookshelf sat, "and can not be taken from this room."

The classroom was one big dockyard with a dry-dock and workroom for every student's projects.

"Instructor Baggs!" I called for his attention as he turned to go to his office. "I have a question about Hermione and I's Project."

He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Does the tunneling have to be done on a ship? Hermione and I were going to build a submarine instead." This could set us back months on building the prototype spaceship If we had to build a regular boat in this class.

The Instructor looked confused at the question. "Whats a submarine?"

"A submersible ship capable of sailing underwater."

The Instructor snorted. "If you want to make something that advanced, go ahead. Make sure to write plenty of notes. I may want to build one myself if it works."

I smiled. "I will. Thank you Instructor."

Hermione got started absorbing tunneling technology and how to adapt it to a submersible while I took apart the marauder's map enchantment by enchantment. I needed something similar to guide my submersible. We had to use three layers of wood, and impervious charms to make sure no leaks happened when we were deep under the ocean.

This tunneling capable submersible was simply our prototype for air freshening life support, broom charms control and propulsion, sensor map, and pressure safety charms Hermione had found in a handbook on high altitude broom riding.

It seemed to be going well.

I had to fight another duel with #45 during dinner.

666

Hermione and I skipped breakfast in the dining hall on Saturday. We spent the day instead supervising the elves as they carved a home into the granite cliff-side for our Magical Architecture class. We should be done with most of it by the end of the day.

Using 20 house elves is not cheating. The class rules said nothing about using outside help in building our home. Soon, all that was left was to conjure furnishings and set up enchanted lights and water.

The intention of having the cliff-side property is to build a tunnel leading down into the hill where we can dock and repair our spaceship. The hanger would be deep under sea level connected to a channel going to the ocean.

Hermione and I finished that within an hour. The instructions in the textbooks were very clear. Only an idiot would have trouble being a magical architect. I guess thats why so many houses were built in Kern. The wizarding population was so large because half the people that go to Durmstrang end up building a house there.

I called for One. He had two bowie knives, a pistol holstered across his chest, and a cloak. Elves really pick up what they see. I gave the elves there new mission for the night. Find and watch the movie Mad Max and Mad Max 2.

Soon after we were finished with the upper floors of the house the Dark lord called again.

666

I knelt at his feet once more. "I've decided to teach you the art of mind reading." I felt a spike of fear at the thought of the dark lord invading my mind. "It is called legilimency"

The Dark Lord rose and led me back to the dungeons. Kingsley still lay spread eagled on the table near the inferi cages. "Legilimency can be very painful when an unskilled practitioner begins learning his craft."

"I have saved this..." The Dark Lord frowned. "Man for you to practice on. I will ask you questions, and you will read this man's mind to find out the answers."

I nodded. "Yes, Master."

"The incantation is legilimens"

"What is this man's birthday?"

I pointed my wand . "Legilimens!"

I burrowed through a fog of thoughts. I saw flashes of images, of coworkers. I pushed in that direction. I saw a birthday party with trainee Tonks. I saw a newspaper near the birthday cake..

"October third."

"Very good for a first try. Take a look at your handy-work." I turned my back on the Dark Lord to look down at Kingsley. He was gasping for air as blood poured from his eyes, ears, and nose.

I recoiled slightly. It was a gruesome image.

"Try this one next," He walked down the row of cages to stop in front of a particular one.

He had led me to a cage containing Professor Snape. "This man is a traitor. Tell me the last thing he reported to Dumbledore."

I pointed my wand without thought and uttered the spell. I found myself on my ass, the breathe knocked out of me, with my head ringing. "That is what happens when an untrained legilimancer tries to read the mind of an occlumens. Occlumeny allows one to protect their mind from reading from most people".

"But not from me." The dark lord grinned a feral smile. 'Observe, Draco."

The Dark Lord simply turned his gaze on Professor Snape and Professor Snape began to scream unholy in agony.

666


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note. I am speeding up the Durmstrang section of the story, it has been pointed out to me that my plans for it are too evil. I want to move onto the Stargate section of the story, and then on to the Starwars section of this multicross fic. AN/ End

666

Chapter 20

666

I have to escape this madness.

For months now, the Dark Lord has been calling me every night to show me some wicked piece of magic or another. He taught me to cut into minds like a scalpel. He taught me how to control a few hundred inferi at once. He taught me to torture. Uncountable dark spells. The memory charm. The list goes on an on.

All of those were the good times.

For the bad, I had been crucioed at least once a week. I slaughtered muggleborns and their families like dogs. I attacked the homes of aurors and ministry officials. I led the raid on the Daily Prophet itself after they printed an issue the Dark Lord disagreed with. I was the new Bellatrix Lestrange. I was the Dark lord's right hand man. I charged into the Ministry building throwing senior aurors around with telekinesis like they were rag dolls. I was terrified.

Dumbledore and Hogwarts were the last holdouts to the Dark Lord's total domination of wizarding Briton.

I wanted out.

For weeks, Hermione and I worked on the prototype sub. It worked and tunneled on it's first try. We spent our time after that taking apart different magical objects and enchanting them back together.

Instructor Baggs gave us both his sponsorship.

The potions class was a waste of time for me, and we finished the Polyjuice potion within the first month of school.

That made sponsorship number two.

I showed Instructor oak my greenhouse of bud, protected by Devil's snare.

He was so impressed with my greenhouse, he gave me his sponsorship.

That made number three.

We showed The cliff-side home to the Kern inspector and he gave us a certificate of meeting code. I took it to the Instructor for another sponsorship We began building the underground hanger the same day he gave us the certificate. We set up the fidelius charm that night. Hermione was the secret keeper.

That made four sponsorships.

I would be an adult Wizard if I graduated from Durmstrang. I would be free of my school and have more time to work on my ship with Hermione.

I'd forgotten a certain book in my study library.

'Animagi'

The ticket to getting out from under the thumb of childhood. I and Hermione poured through the book over and over. It was a form of wandless magic. Using your own inner animal, you brought it out to be the dominate form.

With proper meditation, finding your inner form was quite simple. The book described 'long months of searching for your inner animal'

For Hermione and I, We took some Peyote and went on a couple of vision quests.

I saw myself running across the ice and fighting with big white furred beasts. I had massive paws and arms as big around as tree trunks. I stood and walked like a man. I ate delicious polar bears and seals. I hibernated during the summer.

I was a Yeti.

Hermione was invisible as she moved through he forest. It was a rare human that could even see her. She had a sharp beak that she liked to use to use to pick the fruit off trees or rip the meat off carrion. She had black feathered wings and horses hooves.

She was a Thestral.

Transforming was even easier.

We both took hits of acid and started transfiguring ourselves. I was switching back and forth between Yeti and man after three hours of practicing.

Hermione got it down to pat in an hour.

I had all twenty elves working double-time to move my greenhouse to a grow-house dug into the granite dug under my house. I'd finally figured out that simply enchanting a few glass shperes to light up with Lumos worked to replace the sun's light.

666

We waited until transfiguration class was over before making out way to the Instructor.

"Instructor Johanson," I smiled at the pleasant man. "We have achieved the animagus transformation and would like your sponsorship for graduation."

The man gawked at us and then turned around and snorted. "Pull my other leg." he muttered as he began gathering homework papers on his desk.

I pulled on his leg as gently as I could. "Ow!" Instructor Johanson turned around and gawked again at the twelve foot white haired monster before him.

The clip-clopping oh Hermione's hooves drew his attention to the thestral that swiftly turned into Hermione. We were still fried on the acid, so she stumbled a little when four feet turned into two.

I grunted behind him.

He paled as he turned around to look at me. I transformed back. "So about those sponsorship letters?"

Just like that, I graduated from Durmstrang. I was an Adult Wizard.

And then my arm began to burn. "One!" I called.

"Sir?" One appeared from behind a chair in my room without a pop. I shook my head and put it out of my mind.

"Take all of Hermione and I's belongings from the school and move it to the Cliff-side house. After that, take every book from the Durmstrang library and take it all ti cliff-side too."

"Sir!" One saluted and vanished without a pop.

Weird ass elf. At least they were all little cut-throats that loved to steal things for me.

My arm twinged in pain again as I donned my death-eater regalia.

I tapped my wand to the globe. "Malfoy Manor."

666

I came to a stop in the middle of a large group of death-eaters. 'My' families ballroom was full to bursting. The biggest grouping of them I have ever seen. I apperated onto the stage Voldemort stood on and took a long swig from my flask. A gathering this big meant a fight, and I was bound to be in the front of it... again.

I took another swig of my special sauce. One parts whiskey, one part powdered mushrooms and one part cannabis liquor. I really wanted to get fucked up for this kind of gathering.

I moved to stand behind the Dark Lord on his right. Bellatrix stood on his left. She was a damn good dueler and had pressed me hard the one we had dueled. I ended up having to cheat and 'force choke' her.

Voldemort raised his hands for silence. The mumblings and whispers trailed off.

"We have conquered the wizarding world!" He screamed. "The ministry is ours! Diagon Alley is ours! Hogsmeade is ours!"

I wanted nothing to do with any of this.

The assembled death-eaters screamed and cheered.

Voldemort raised his hands for silence again. "There is only one bastion of resistance left in Briton!" Voldemort raised his fist in the air. "Hogwarts must fall tonight!" He shouted.

This raised another cheer out of the death-eaters. "Apperate to Hogsmeade where we will meet up with the giant and troll handlers."

"I need to speak with you for a moment, my Lord." I whispered in his ear. He waved back negligently as he watched his army disperse.

Men began to disappear in cracks and pops. I drained my flask and steeled my nerve. I drew my .38 and hid it in my robes. Voldemort started to turn around to address me when I pulled a John Wilkes Booth on the back of Voldemort's head.

I wanted to do this for Dobby.

I double tapped his blasted skull for good measure. I turned the gun on Bellatrix and put two in her chest. By the time I turned back to face Voldemort's body, all that was left was a wand, a robe, and a glowing red jewel. I laughed in the stunned death-eaters faces. I felt giddy.

I scooped up the jewel and wand and apperated away before anyone realized what had just happened in front of them. I threw the glass ball portkey to the ground and tapped my wand to my shirt "Cliff-side"

Hopefully that will give Harry and Dumbledore a chance. I really don't want to see a country ruled by that maniac.

666

Hermione and I stayed safe in our cliff-side home for the next year straight. We studied. We practiced spells we missed in our rush to graduate and escape. One brought me some newspapers. There was an international hunt for me as the murderer of Headmaster Igor Karkaroff and the thief of all the books in the Durmstrang library.

All lies.

One through twenty stole the books, not me.

Who the fuck knows how Karkaroff died?

I worked on my enchantments most of all. I built enchanted maps that reached halfway across the solar system. I could watch celebrities cheat of their wives from half a world away. I installed my Largest map into the steel cube we were calling the 'Freedom'. It was expanded inside to be bigger than four hundred meters by four hundred meters, yet in reality it was the size of a large fridge.

The Freedom had three forms of propulsion. Broom acceleration enchantments, portkey projection, and tunneling. It contained A comfortable house with ship control room inside. A localized fidelius charm that hid the ship's very existence.

Inside the ship was a large hydroponics garden that stretched one hundred meters by two hundred meters. There was a little pond with fish and a few cages of meat rabbits. We wouldn't starve, no matter how long we were in space. With an entire school's worth of books, I doubted we'd be bored either.

It was a day before Hermione's thirteenth birthday when I had a present for her. I performed the power stealing ritual on the two death-eaters I had found to have killed her parents. Goyle and Macnair.

One had taken them from their beds after killing their house elves.

We performed the sacrificial ritual the night before her birthday. Her boost in power put her well out of my division.

So I had One capture five death-eaters and a certain Mrs. Delores Umbridge . Hermione performed the ritual for me, after we questioned the death eaters under the truth serum. Hermione had lost most of her innocence, hearing the depraved acts of the murderers and rapists we sacrificed.

We sat on the porch swing, reading. The house in the ship was larger and more comfortable than the one dug into the granite. The house inside the ship was a replica of a white columned three story plantation house from the mid 18th century. It was gorgeous. There were giant willow trees transplanted all the way from Mississippi. We had a small orchard of apples, pears and oranges. Growing around the house. We even had our own bee-hive to keep the plants pollinated.

"I think Its time we go, Hermione." I held up the Sorcerer's Stone. "Voldemort is going to have a far harder time coming back without this thing to give him immortality."

"We have all we need, all the cani herb we could smoke and all the books we can ever read." I implored "Our families are gone, We have no other friends, Its time to go." I really wanted to explore the stars. I was anxious to leave this place before I was finally brought to justice for my many, many sins.

"Okay Draco." She sighed, I had been badgering her for months. "Lets go then."

I took her hand and we walked into the house together. We went to the basement where the control room was located. A few house elves monitored local activity on the big maps like a good security elf should.

I sat on the steering seat. The ship was controlled by broom after all.

"One!" I called.

"Reporting, Sir" the little elf popped up from behind me. I clutched my chest from the surprise. He always followed me around, hidden. He was my new body-guard. "Are all the elves on the ship?"

"Aye, Sir." He squeaked.

I flipped the to turn the from near weightless to feather light. I engaged aft broom enchantments and Freedom zipped away down the tube and under the water. I watched where the rocks were on my map as we skimmed the ocean bottom. "Are you ready, Hermione?"

"Do it, Draco." I pulled the lever for a tunnel to activate. I set the exit point as far as the farthest visible star.

The map began to spin, though we felt none of it. "Tunneling in three two one-" There was a slight feeling of falling and then we were very far away from home.

"We did it Hermione.." I rolled up my sleeve to look at the dark mark. It was faded and looked like a washed away fake tattoo. I felt elated. I felt free. I laughed with glee, like a small child,

"Draco, Look out!" She pointed to the map. I was heading straight at a pyramid shaped object. I swerved away easily. This baby has the power of a hundred brooms with a thousandth of the weight. I could turn on a dime and you would never feel the inertia.

"What The hell Is that thing?" Hermione cursed for once. "Asteroids aren't shaped like pyramids, Draco. It just doesn't happen."

'Maybe they do and you just haven't seen one yet." I teased belligerently.

Hermione growled and went to the starboard view map and zoomed in on the pyramid. "It has people on it!" She shouted. "Real live people." Look at these names. Kaytoo, Spyce, Kratom. They register to the map's enchantments as human enough to label them human."

'What about the planet?' I wondered. I zoomed in on the planet. There was one little settlement with a few thousand people. "Lets go check out the planet." I said, filled with excitement. "If there were people, it could sustain life.

I steered freedom down through the atmosphere slowly enough to not leave a trailing plume of plasma behind us. I felt excited like never before. Soon, I would set foot on an alien planet fir the first time in Magical history,

I landed the ship in the woods about a mile outside if the little gated human farming community. I could see a few dirt roads and fields of wheat and barley. I could see a man riding up to us down the dirt road."

I could see that he wore a thick wool tunic and pants with leather sandals in his feet. He carried a long blunt tipped staff and pointed it at us. He stopped us and asked a question in a foreign language. I tried Spanish, French, Latin and Russian.. Hermione giggled behind her hand as she watched me get frustrated talking to the guy.

The fellow jumped off his house and made a hand motion with his hands for Hermione and I to follow. I knew One through Twenty were sneaking around everywhere, and felt relatively safe. I decided to follow the man with Hermione. I held Hermione's hand as they led us to a great and colorful pavilion was set up.

There was a man on a throne, covered in gold. He was guarded by six armored men in golden armor, carrying blunt spears liekthe man who came to take me to the King. I was shocked to see such a King covered in gold while his peasants lived in little straw hovels. Our guide ran over and knelt before him and began to speak very fast gibberish. The King looked over at Hermione and I and smiled.

I smiled back, it was my mask. Hermione giving him an icy cold stare. That was her mask.

The King approached us and started to speak in the gibberish language. I tried speaking back in English, but he didn't get it. I tried Latin again, And he picked up on it right away.

"You speak the Language of the Mars and Anthenians, Who are you to trespass on the world of lord god Karush?"

"I am Harry Potter And the love of my live, Hermione Granger." Hermione actually managed to keep her blush from showing. "We are travelers looking for a peaceful place to stay, Do you know of any planets nearby? And who are you.?"

The golden King laughed. "No, There are no planets nearby. The closest colony is twenty years travel away." I was floored. Twenty years travel to just the next planet..."I am not the lord god Karush. I am simply his emissary. We must take our taxes and this year, karush wishes for the most attractive humans on the planet to serve him."

The emissary walked closer. "I have chosen you two to serve the lord god Karush." I had no intrest with anything that considers himself a god and has huge pyramid space ships. I don't even want to be around things that are powerful enough to be considered gods. I remembered reading about the racce of Titans before the wizards drove them to extinction.

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry" I shrugged with a smile. "Can't help you. I'm not going to serve any gods in this lifetime." Considering I had the stone of immortality and endless wealth, I would not be serving any gods for a very long time.

"You will come with me, or I will slaughter these villagers.." The man shouted something in that gibbering language. The men with spears lowered them to face the crowd who screamed yet stood motionless as the ends of the spears opened up and yellow electricity arced off of the tips.

"If you kill the villagers I won't go with you, I'll just be very angry with you and your men" I removed my wand. From my sleeve and held it loosely at my side. Did this emissary have the power to do this kind of shit to innocent villagers? What kind of fucked up law system did they have?

"The man shouted something in the strange tongue and the men started firing into the villagers.

"One!" I called as I pointed to the armored men firing blasts of energy out of their staffs.

"Yes, Sir." One gave a shrill whistle and elf heads popped up out of everywhere. On roofs, behind walls, under wagons, and even from behind me. The elves jumped on the armored men, knives flashing again and again as cold hard steel of the elves' blades made the wet squishing sound of flesh ripping.

The emissary looked around in shock. "Lord Karash will punish you for this." He promised.

I shook my head with asad smile. "No he wont." I disagreed as I raised my wand. Avada kadavra." green ligh tflashed from my wand with a whoosh.

It stopped at a blue barrier blocking the killing curse. That must take some serious power, and the mad looked pissed off, not scared. "You will die for your insolence urg-" His threats were cut off as one stabbed him repeatedly in the liver and kidneys. I approached the body cautiously. He had blocked the killing curse after all.

Getting up after getting elfed in the back wasn't too far away from such a feat.

I kicked his still body as I approached closer. He was surely dead."This looks pretty cool," I commented as I leaned down to take a closer look at the golden jeweled glove on his right hand. "I wonder how to get it off-AH!"I screamed as something went down my throat faster than a donut,

I felt it crawling inside me as I fell to my knees, sceaming as the thing ripped though muscles and pulled tendons as I crawled around to my spine. I left it wrap itself around my spine just a moment before I felt it trying to invade my mind. Voldemort had taught me the best defense in mind battles was a good offense.

I ripped into the creature clamped around my spine's mind. I saw it's memories going back thousands of years. I saw it's parents memories before that. I saw the swamp in the earliest memories. I cut into it's mind, taking it's knowledge and leaving it a mental vegetable."

I tapped my wand on my back and vanished the creature out of my back. It lay motionless on the ground in front of me. It didn't look like much for the eons old parasite it was,

"It was a bloody damned brain parasite." I snarled.

I thought about how powerful the empire of these things are, There are millions of pyramid ships and many billions if not trillions of soldier with their armor and staff weapons.

"We need to ge the fuck out of here Hermione. The way we came is deeper into parasite territory, They have armies of billions of slave soldiers. It's worse than Durmstrang." I added. "We need to go toward the Galactic core. Te Parasite s posing as Gods stay on the Sagittarius arm of the galaxy. We want to go toward civilization. This is the back-water."

The local villagers started to get angry an yell at us, They were probably going to all die in retaliation for my Killing of Karush's emissary. It wasn't my problem, and I fI told Hermione, the space-ship would be too cramped with refugees.

"Lets apperate out of here!" I yelled over the screeching of the pissed off villagers.

We both disappeared with a crack an reappeared in front of Freedom. I walked to the smooth mirror-like surface on the front of the spaceship and walked into the mirror. It rippled as Hermione and I entered. I did a head-count on the elves as they filed back in and found one missing. "Where's number seven?" I yelled.

"He'll be along any moment, Sir. He is packing up the booby traps we left behind you so no one found the ship."

Smart little bugger.

"Smart thinking." I complimented.

"Was Two's idea." One admitted. "She is very clever."

"Well let me know when he gets back, We are getting the fuck out of this section of space." I wanted nothing to do with the Goa'uld though my knowledge of their science and technology would not go to waste.

Hermione followed me, worried as she watched me prep the ship for takeoff. "What was that all about Draco?" You remember that Parasite that crawled into my neck?'' She nodded, exasperatedly. "Well I had a legilimency battle with it and took it's knowledge. They have genetic memory, and it's not pretty. They enslaved the earth humans thousands of years ago and seeded them all over the galaxy. They use them as slave labor alone Hermione. No comforts, o respite. Just work, for life."

I pulled her close. "They have an armada of warships and we have no defenses. Other than our stealth."

"I'm sorry Hermione, We can't help them. Not yet." Hermione teared up, Billions of slaves?"

"Trillions." I corrected her.

"But we will come back and help them right?"

I pulled THE stone out of my pocket. "With this, we have all the time in the universe to save everyone. We just need to study and train until we can take back the Earth."

"Take back the Earth?" she asked.

"Take it back from the racists and bigots who rule the wizarding world. We can free the muggle slave of the RCMS if we become powerful enough. We can change the laws to give equal rights. We could make a world our children will want to grow up in. And then we will worry about the rest off the galaxy."

Hermione nodded.

""One Reporting." The house elf ruined the moment. "Seven has returned."

"Good."

I took a seat on the padded broomstick and rose the ship into the air. We swiftly accelerated far beyond what any goa'luld could follow us at. Soon we were racing into deep space. "The galactic core is this way, I pointed out on the interactive map. I traced out Gou'uld planets and shipping lanes while they were still fresh on my mind. I may have One take a few elves and go pirating one day."

I aimed at a star for out of visible sight. It had long ago shifted into infrared frequencies and was sin the opposite direction of Goa'uld space.

"Tunneling in 3. 2. 1."

The maps spun and began to blur for and instant we all felt our stomaches roll.

I took controll of the broom prpulsion to get closer to where the star should be. "Oh no." Hermione squeaked in fear. "We're in the pull of a black hole."

I hopped off the broom to a desk sitting in the corner it had "I'm going to activate an emergency portkey, which axis should I send us on" I asked Hermione as she stared at the maps.

"Right axis." I tapped the right with my wand.

" No, I was wrong, Left!" She shouted, but it was too late.

We were portkeying into a black hole.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note. I have been permanently banned from posting stories on spacebattles due to this fic. I have also been banned on Sufficient 'velocity forum for a month. Those two sites were my reasons to hold back on the really R rated material. Prepare for the truly nasty side of JakeCrown to come out and play around in the Starwars sandbox. Prepare for bloodshed my friends. The story only gets more fucked up from here.

666

Chapter 21

666

We were utterly silent as the map began to spin. Inside of our unbreakable, weightless and space-expanded ship, We all panicked. Hermione just stood still like a deer caught in the headlights.

She began to mutter, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Over and over. 

I was hyperventilating and holding on to the broomstick steering column for dear life. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I yelled as the map's spinning intensified. "I'm gonna die a virgin!" I yelled. My entire life flashed before my eyes. All the fine bitches I never tapped. All the new weed strains I grew but hadn't tried yet. All the people I wanted to kill.

I flew into a rage at the fate dealt to me. I slammed my fist into a wall as hard as I could. I did it again, and again as my rage at impending death loomed.

Hermione sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. While I just kept screaming obscenities and punching every surface I could find. I cursed up a storm. "FUCK YOU, YOU PIG FUCKING PUSSY PEICE OF SHIT MOTHER-FUCKER. YOU KILLED YOURSELF, YOU DUMB SLIME DRIPPING PIZZLE!"

"Sir!" One yelled to get my attention. I ignored him as I continued to rage.

"We aren't dying!" The squeaky voiced hard-ass yelled to get my attention.

I turned on him, furious at everything. "What to you mean we aren't dying? We're flying into a fucking black hole!" I screamed.

The elf pointed at the map-wall that was no longer spinning.

"We have come out the other side already." One stated in a bland tone. "I was glad to see you face your impending doom with rage instead of..." The elf pointed at Hermione curled up on the floor.

I'd have to work on that. She was still a thirteen year old girl however adult she behaved. I wanted her to be my attack-dog. I didn't want to have to protect her forever. She was supposed to protect me. She was supposed to be the one calming me when I started to freak out, not my fucking house-elf.

I needed to rethink our relationship. My relationship with my house-elf, I mean. I had already put too much work into Hermione to let it fly by the wayside by now. One was truly a little butcher. He would kill anyone on my say-so and steal anything at my whim. His companions were proving to be every bit as vicious.

I wonder if anyone in the Wizarding World had ever conditioned a newly activated house-elf to act with overwhelming violence before. I made the impressionable reformed criminals watch action and horror movies every day. It seemed to have had an effect of making them different from the other elves I'd seen.

I walked over to Hermione, who was curled into a ball murmuring apologies between sobs. I would not let her latest traumatic accident go without taking advantage of her mental state to manipulate her further.

"Hermione." I called softly. "Your safe, now. Your with me." I shook her a little to get her attention. "You are with me now, Hermione."

Hermione stopped sobbing, though tears leaked from her eyes still. She sat up. One stood behind me, flipping a K-bar knife in the air and catching it by the point. Hermione looked at me with confusion. "Is this heaven, Draco?"

I smiled at her. "Its always heaven when we are together." I pointed at the map that had stopped spinning. "I think we made it through the black hole, Hermione, though I don't know where we are."

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "We traveled through a black hole!" She exclaimed in shock. She hugged me suddenly. Her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I thought I had killed us all. Killed you." She murmured into my chest as she began to sob again.

"Why are you crying, Hermione?" I asked as I hugged her with one arm and stroked her back with the other. "We are alive and everything is fine."

She sniffled as her sobs trailed off. "I am just so happy that you are alive. I don't care if I died, but for you to..." she trailed off "Without fulfilling your dream." She teared up again and hid her face in my robes. "I wouldn't know what to do without you. You mean everything to me." She confessed.

Success! My years of manipulation had paid off. Hermione Granger was utterly mine.

"You mean everything to me, too, Hermione" I lied. "I couldn't dream of being without you."

"Sir! A collision is eminent!" One ruined the moment between Hermione and I once again.

I looked at the map as I took a seat on the floating broomstick in the middle of the room. The map showed a huge object the size of a planet straight in front of us. I say object, because it was shaped like an hourglass.

I pulled back on the throttle and we stopped relative to the object. There was no inertia to tell when we stopped. The stopping maneuver would have turned us all into pancakes if we weren't weightless and thus without inertia.

Hermione walked to the map-wall and zoomed in on the object. Millions of names were shown. It was a moon sized space station, full of people. It was 350 kilometers wide and 100 kilometers long. She zoomed out again. "There are thousands of space ships out there." I muttered quietly. "And black holes everywhere around us." I added

"Lets go explore it." Hermione said, excited at the prospect.

"No." I disagreed. "We don't know if they are hostile to strangers. We don't even know their language. What if they found us wandering around on their space station and called out their own aurors to attack us."

I had a chilling thought. What if the wizards of this civilization could detect the fidelius charm? They appeared to be more advanced technologically than the Goa'uld.

"We don't know what they use for money, or what they do to people our age." I explained. Maybe they eat teenagers or or curse Caucasians on sight." I implored Hermione.

I pointed to one of the ships in orbit of the object. "Some of those ships are ten kilometers long." I said in shock. "Even the largest Goa'uld warships would be little gnats in comparison."

I used the thousands of years of memories to come up with a plan. "We need to capture a small vessel and learn what they know."

Some of the ships were only a few meters wide, with one name present in them. I could see a plan formulating. Goa'uld first contact protocols with an unknown species was to capture a few and interrogate them.

I found it to be a sound strategy.

"We need to capture a small vessel and interrogate the inhabitants, Hermione." I turned to face her. "I know you may find it distasteful, but by saving ourselves, we can save our entire world." I reminded her.

I backed Freedom away from the station and farther into deep space the ships appeared to be coming and going into some form of faster than light travel a the same spot in deep space, It was like traffic lanes in space.

Utterly fascinating.

But how to steal a car without the cops noticing?

My muggle mind thought of a solution.

666

I used the stone to conjure a hunk of gold into the the size and shape of a chair, as Hermione watched, confused at what I was doing.

I turned the golden chair into a portkey, and sent it outside the ship, floating into deep space. If this civilization valued gold, there should be ships capable of picking it up on their sensors. We waited half a light second away from the space station surrounded by black holes.

666

We waited for thee days for a fifteen meter wide ship stopped and moved the chair into their ship somehow. We had no visual sensors, just the map to guide us. As the name Van Wesell hovered over the chair, I remote activated the portkey.

The chair appeared in our living room, with a human man sitting in the chair. He looked at us in shock for a second before reaching for a gun-looking weapon holstered to his hip. He was stunned and bound by One before he even got half way to the weapon.

"Thank you, One." I gave the little brute a smile.

Hermione was in the control room studying the map-wall's recording of our trip through the black hole. She wasn't interested in seeing me interrogate someone. She'd asked and I'd explained how Voldemort taught me to interrogate once, and she never asked again. It wasn't a spell she cared to use, though she knew it. She had no wish to see it used either.

She still had a soft girl's heart, however loyal it was to a villain.

I levitated the man out of the gold chair and lied him down on the couch. The... man, looked human. He wore dirty black pants and a stained white shirt. His belt looked to be made out of a type of leather I had never seen before. I felt the fabric of his clothes. Softer than cotton yet stretchy. I stripped him of his clothes and belt.

I examined the pistol he had on him. It looked like a futuristic muggle gun, with dials, knobs and switches on both sides with a scope on top. I pointed it at a vase sitting on a coffee table at the end of the couch.

I squeezed the trigger. The weapon had no recoil as a bolt of green energy blew my vase into molten fragments. I felt no response from my own magic to the weapon. "Here, One. " I handed the elf the energy weapon. "A new to for you to kill things with."

One chuckled darkly and conjured a strap to sling the weapon over his back like a rifle. It pretty much was a rifle compared to his diminutive size.

I drew my wand across my wrist as I sliced deep into my veins. I levitated the blood onto the floor in the proper pattern of Norse runes. I levitated myself around the circle, as to not smudge a single droplet of blood. The flesh of my wrist sealed with a twitch of my nose.

"Enervate." I cast with a flick of my wand.

The man's eyes were wide and startled as he found himself lying naked on the cold marble floor in the middle of a pentagram made of foreign script in blood.

'How frightened he must be' I thought as I looked into his wide eyes.

Well, not for long.

I held him still with an immobilizing charm and began to chant. Every syllable had to be perfect for this to work. Voldemort was so skilled in this technique, that he had learned to do it with his wand alone, without the ritual and blood magic to boost his powers.

"With your sacrifice, I call upon your knowledge, experience, and skills." I chanted some more. The metallic scent of blood was in the air as I felt the magic gather around me. "With your sacrifice, let all that you are, become mine."

I leaned down and looked into his eyes as my wand trailed across his throat. His blood began to flow into the channels carved into the marble floor. As his blood finished filling the channel, I fell to my knees, my mind churning with new knowledge.

Van Wesell decayed before my eyes. Soon, he was nothing more than a shriveled corpse as all he was flowed into me.

Van Wesell worked for the Trade Federation of Cato-Nemodia, and was on vacation with his wife to see the Maw when he had picked up a large amount of gold on his ship's sensors. He had extensive knowledge on repairing automated constructor driod arms.

He was skilled with a blaster, and knew that traveling to the maw without a convoy was a dangerous trek. His wife was, herself, a skilled pilot and trade frigate owner. They decided to take the risk of traveling to the Maw without the expensive price of a convoy.

He was raised in a human crèche on Cato-Nemodia and spent his youth in the security field fighting Hutt pirates before being promoted to technician due to his skills in driod repair.

He spoke three languages.

Galactic Basic, for trade and watching holo-vids.

Nemodian, For everyday work and business.

Huttese, for understanding what the pirates he used to fight were saying.

I knew everything about him. I knew everything he knew. I knew where we were now. The Maw. A 10,000 year old space station built between a cluster of black holes.

I raced down the stairs to the command room to find Hermione watching the map recording of the black hole spinning us around again and again.

"Is that frigate still nearby?" I asked hurriedly.

Hermione turned to me and reverted the map to focus on the area we had left the golden chair bait. "I assume you mean the ship, but, yes, it is still there."

I hopped on the broom control and raced towards the ship. I was pulling up alongside the ship whose name roughly translated to 'Fair Trade' in Huttese. The Hutts didn't have a real word for fair, according to Van's wife, Tam.

I looked at the map. Tam's name did not appear to be on the ship. Had she left on the escape pod?

Reaching out with my energy, I tried to get a 'sense of where we were in relation to the inhabitable parts of the cramped frigate. I had learned to reach out with my inner energy and feel what was around me. Hermione could 'feel better than I could. She always seemed a step ahead of me where magic was concerned.

I had her beat in the dark arts though. I learned from the most feared Dark Lord in centuries.

I sensed the frigate and felt Zam in the cargo hold, right where the golden chair and her husband had vanished from. "I'll be right back" I told Hermione.

I apperated through the vacuum of space and into the cargo hold. I appeared with a loud crack behind Zam and froze her before she could move. "I'll be needing your services Miss Wesell."

I walked around the dusky skinned and black haired beauty, admiring her beauty. I could see the rage in her eyes as I held her captive with telekinesis. "You are a trade frigate pilot and know your way around the Galaxy. You have a ship, and speak several interesting languages."

"I'll you boss from now on." I said, facing hr with my wand pointed at her face. "I'll be taking that knowledge and this ship from you." I locked eyes with her to do a passive scan of her thoughts. I wanted to feel her fear.

I recoiled "You aren't human at all!" I exclaimed, shocked. Her husband of three years had no idea she was not human. Her pussy was definitely in the right place if her husbands memories were correct. I locked eyes with her again. "I really need this knowledge, and I have no idea if the ritual will work on a non-human." I said more to myself than her/it.

"I guess I'll just have to put up with you for awhile." I sighed. I wanted to be the one to pilot the ship around a unexplored galaxy of millions of inhabited planets. I wanted to be able to speak twelve languages.

Oh well. I'll find a human just as skilled soon enough.

"Imperio" I cast and gave my first order. "Open the cargo bay doors in two minutes, and close them in ten."

I apperated back to Freedom's control room. "I got us a local ship and a pilot." I told Hermione.

I hopped onto the control broom and waited for the cargo bay doors to open. Hermione smiled. "You took over the ship?'

I nodded. "I took the trade frigate and took command of the pilot." Hermione didn't ask what I meant by 'took command.' She already knew I used the imperious curse. "We are in a dangerous place, Hermione."

I began to speak as I flew Freedom into the opened cargo bay. "We are in a giant galaxy with millions of inhabited planets." I flipped a switch to set the ships weight to feather weight instead of weightless to set it down on the cargo bay's floor. "We don't know anything about the cultures or the species that live here. We have a great opportunity here, Hermione. We can learn the technology and magic of these beings and keep the wizards safe from the muggles. We can free the slaves from the Goa'uld."

Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement at the idea of learning alien technology. "We would have to start learning from the ground up, we may even have to go to school!" She sounded even more excited thinking about attending an alien school.

The map showed the cargo bay doors closing. "We have to do some bad things to make good things happen, darlin'." I reminded her. "We have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet." Hermione agreed somberly.

"That we do." I grinned.

She was learning.

666

I sat in the co-pilot's seat in the frigate and interrogated the Clawdite assassin the slow way. Asking verbal questions was so...

boring.

Hermione was recovering on the Freedom after I used the legilimency spell to send Van Wesell's knowledge into her brain.

I found a few surprises about my new pilot. She was secretly a freelance assassin and a shape-shifter. There was my proof of magic existing in the Galaxy. There was no way she could shape-shift like she did without advanced metemorphmagus abilities.

"What is the name of the magic users in this galaxy?" I started to get down to the real questions.

"Magic?" Zam asked, looking confused.

"People with special abilities." I conjured a canary with a snap of my fingers and made explode into feathers. "Like this."

"No one can do that, that I know of." Zam stared off dreamily for a second as she tried to fight off the imperious curse again. Unfortunately for her, my will was like steel. My imperios had yet to break on anyone save Voldemort, himself. "There are a group of people with powers however they are called Jedi."

"What powers do they have?"

"I don't know all of their powers, But I've seen one lift a crashed speeder off a trapped child with his mind." She stared off again. "I've heard rumors of other powers, like controlling animals and jumping great heights. Its said they have the fastest reflexes in the galaxy. I have also heard that they can read minds."

"Where do these Jedi live?" I asked another question.

"Coruscant."

I knew of Coruscant from the memories of Van Wesell. It was a planet of trillions and was the seat of power for most of the galaxy. They were run by a senate of representatives from various sectors of the Republic.

"Take me there. Take me to the Jedi." I ordered.

She turned to face the controls of the frigate and began to press buttons and pull levers. A little floating metal ball called a 'navigation droid' hooked itself to a slot above the pilot's chair. Zam pulled another lever and the stars began to blur into lines of light.

"How long will the trip be?" I questioned some more.

"Two galactic standard weeks to reach Coruscant." She added "We don't have enough fuel to get there."

I sighed.

"Can your navigation droid prepare and print star charts with the directions to get to Coruscant?"

"Of course."

"Stop the ship and have the droid prepare the star charts and directions to Coruscant." I said.

Zam pushed a lever forward and the streaks of light became stars once more. She rose from the pilot's chair and left me alone to stare at star constellations I had never seen before. The floating little metal ball called a droid followed her.

I continued to stare at the stars for another few minutes before Zam returned with what looked like a modern tablet. "Here are the star charts and directions to Coruscant."

I remembered how to work the object called a datapad from the memories of Van Wesell. I looked the star charts over. It listed millions of planets. "Thank you, Tam Wesell, you have been a great help."

"Open the cargo bay doors in ten minutes, manually, without a suit." I gave her a last and lethal order as I apperated to the Freedom.

666

It took me half an hour to show Hermione how to work the datapad. It took another half hour to prepare the tunneling system. It would take us around a week to get to Coruscant if Hermione and I slept in shifts. We decided to let to let each other take comfort from our nightmares in each other's arms and took nine days to tunnel to Coruscant.

"Are you sure these are the wizards we are looking for?" Hermione asked. "They live out in the open for the muggles to find them. I can't imagine wizards doing that."

"Their civilization is 25,000 years old, Hermione. They must have found a way to coexist with the muggles and help people with their powers instead of hiding in the shadows." I stated. "We need to learn from them. We need to learn their advanced magic and their technology if we are going to help our own people."

Hermione sighed. "I hope you are right and these Jedi are welcoming." She looked me in the eyes. "They could all be Dark Lords for all we know. All we have is hearsay. Theres a chance that they are more malevolent than they seem and will refuse to help us or even attack us."

I nodded. She made a good point. "Then we will have to take that chance."

"We haven't gotten this far by not taking chances

666


	22. Chapter 22

I'm camping out at the Texas Renaissance Festival this weekend, and there is no Internet access there. So there will be no more updates until next week. Probably around Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on my level of alcohol poisoning this weekend.

666

Chapter 22

666

After a week on the Freedom with Hermione and I looking over the information available on the public holo-net. The holo-net forums were extensive and full of useful information about the 'Force' and the orders that used it. The Jedi even listed force using groups that should be avoided by civilians of the Republic. At the top of the list was the Sith. There was plenty of information about them. They had been at war with the Jedi off and on for the last two centuries.

They had been at peace for the last 20 years.

We were laying on the couch, debating our plans.

Hermione wanted to turn ourselves into the local authority as wealthy foreign refugees and establish official public identities. She wanted us to use the official status to go to school and learn about the technology of the galaxy. She wanted to avoid the Jedi until we were sure they were really on the side of good and wouldn't sacrifice us in a dark ritual. She wanted us to be law abiding citizens.

My plan was a bit more radical.

"Hermione." I stared at her.. "I know you think it's a good idea, but it's crazy. We'd be giving up our freedom to an institution again." I stopped smiling for a moment. "Thats why we built the ship Freedom in the first place."

"We don't have to." Hermione replied. "Thats where the elves come in." She glanced over at one. "We claim them as our legal guardians."

"But refugees... really?" I asked her seriously. "You really think we should just... turn ourselves in?"

"As refugees, yes." Hermione spoke softly as I did not like this idea. "The inner-core planets are rich and accept wealthy refugees from other planets readily."

"Wealthy?" I muttered.

"We have the stone, remember?" She chided. "Unlimited gold?"

I shrugged. "What about learning from the Jedi? Isn't that why we came here in the first place?"

"We have to go to have identities, Draco." She added. "We need the Jedi to come to us. I've been researching about them. They don't respond to civilian requests. They only respond to requests by the senate, senators, or planetary governments. They won't just see us at our whim. We have to get their attention in a positive way."

"You mean we can't just go knock on the doors to their temple?"

"Not unless you are a senator." Hermione said. "And we aren't senators."

I shrugged. "How about I just go ask one to talk to them for us?" I paused. "That way we don't need to lie about being refugees and all that shit. I know you just want to go to school on some inner-core planet." I smirked "I've seen you looking at the brochures."

She turned red. "No, we need to be known and widely respected before the Jedi hear of us. It will make it hard for them to just make us disappear if enough people know us and respect us."

I was surprised. "I can't believe I'd see the day, a Gryffindor being cautious."

"I still say we go with my plan." I shrugged. "It's a lot more fun."

She frowned. "I'm not so sure that its a good idea, Draco." "It's dangerous and could get us sacrificed on an alter to the Jedi gods. I've found some bad rumors about the Jedi. Stealing children, overthrowing governments, fighting off entire armies alone."

"My way will work just as well. We know there are other groups like the Jedi now, We can contact one of them, easier."

Hermione shook her head. "The Witches of Dothmir are said to be extremely dangerous to approach. They appear to be dark witches. There are rumors that they keep their men in work camps and only use them for breeding." Hermione blushed at the word 'breeding'.

The witch can kill a little innocent baby and still blushes at the word 'breeding'. I shook my head. "We already know their dangerous, and we know the Jedi leaves them alone. That means the Jedi are either scared of the witches or are In league with them. The same for the Sith, They must fear them or Be secret allies." I disagreed. "If the Jedi are on the side of good, they would have eliminated the bad. If the Sith were actually bad, they would have eliminated the Nightsisters by now."

"We need to talk to one of these magic users like the Sith and Jedi, and the Nightsisters are the less powerful target. They offer themselves up as 'Body-guards' for wealthy people for Merlin's sake. We just offer them a bunch of gold to teach us their magic." I rubbed my hands together. "If the Nightsisters refuse, We'll just portkey away."

"It's too risky, Draco. My plan is at least safe." Hermione argued.

"It will take years!" I protested.

"We have the time, Draco." Hermione pointed to the stone sitting on one of the bookcases filling the room's walls. "We have eternity."

I considered her words. "Okay, Hermione." I sighed with my grin back on my face. "I guess I can do the school thing again."

666

Hermione was researching the best place on Coruscant to go to school while I got bored. I wanted to go down to the planet. I wanted to see with my own eyes what the map showed.

There seemed to be no place safe for parking on the planet unless you have credits to pay with. I didn't want to risk confounding an official to let us park in front of security droids. So instead we parked in between two of the large mirrors that kept the sun shining all day on Coruscant.

I portkeyed down to the surface into an unused restroom in one of the cheaper(still very expensive) parts of town. I walked out of the restroom with my usual swaggering walk. I was in a public bar, with plenty of people partying. There was a strange blue elephant-like creature blowing some kind of electric horn with his trunk. A round ball-like being on thin legs sang with a screeching sound. People, and I use the term 'people' loosely, were nodding along and hooting along with the song. Blue and red hologram lights flashed through the walls and ceiling, giving the room a purple glow.

I looked through the crowd through a drug dealer's eyes. A shady looking guy with two tentacles coming out of his head stood in a corner and was exchanging out small silver cylinders for credchips. I really wanted to try the drugs of the future. But I had a problem...

No credchips.

I needed to find a target to fleece for cash. I wasn't going to steal from the fellow with the drugs, I wanted to make friends with him and pick his brain for info on local and galactic drugs. You don't fuck over a drug dealer if he is your only source of drugs...

I found a target for the quick cash.

As a druggie, you gotta know how to read people. How to manipulate them. How to make them want to give you drug money. The better you are at reading people, the better you are at dealing drugs. Magical powers just made it easier.

I walked up to a man who was short and human, with balding hair and an expensive looking set of robes. He was reading on a fancy looking slim datapad. He looked like a man ready to burst. His hands shook as they clenched a glass of... something glowing green. I sat down at the table with the muggle without his permission. He instinctively looked up. I used the eye contact to push through a quick legilimens spell. Just enough to know his name and where he lived and worked.

He looked back down at his datapad and grunted. "Don't want none, go away.".

"Hello Jon." I said.

The man jerked as He looked up from his data pad. Our eyes made contact again and I learned a little more about him. His wife's name. His back problems. His depression.

"It's about Sindy." I bluffed.

He glared at me suddenly. Even more eye contact. His wife was cheating on him. He wanted a divorce without losing all his money. He missed his dead mother. He missed his dead dog.

"What do you want, kid? How do you even know my name?"

"I work for a certain man who deals with..." I leaned closer for more eye contact.

"Cunfudus" I cast in a whisper.

"Making certain people disappear." I started feeding feelings into the cunfundus charm. Fear, anxiety, helplessness, A desire to flee a predator. "My boss is the owner of this place and he wants you dead. He told me he will let you leave if you leave all your credits and that datapad and go."

The man started to blubber like a baby in the public restaurant as I made the confounded man feel like a small child, scared by a bully. "Here, take it all." He emptied a sack of credchips on the table and pushed his datapad my way.

"Nice doing business with you." I smiled. I was always smiling. You smile at the world, and the world smiles back.

I let the confounding charm wear away as I watched him run out of the bar's large open entrance. I shrunk the datapad as a gift for Hermione. I looked back over to where the drug-dealer stood earlier. A couple of either shining metal armored guys or shiny droids stood next to him now. I couldn't tell if they were real people or not, with all their armor and weapons.

The drug dealer shook in fear as he had his hands against the wall. The droid/men began to pat him down. I moved closer, slowly. They stated off searching through his jacket. They continued by reaching into his pants and digging around. The people around them seemed to all be looking the other way, as if they were scared too.

A few of the closest people to the armored figures started to make their way to the exit. Were they scared of the armored beings? The drug dealer certainly was. One of the figures jerked his hand out of the drug dealer's pants with a black bag in hand.

"Ah-ha!' The being yelled. The other threw it's head back and laughed. They were obviously armored people with mannerisms like that.

"You thought you could sell in reaper territory, You are going to die for this, fool." The man holding the black bag stated.

The other armored man laughed a little more before he started to speak. "I've waited a long time for this day to come, Willard." He chuckled as he pushed Willard to the floor. He drew a blaster pistol from his waist and pointed it at Willard's head. "Any last words?"

Willard crawled to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. It was always strange to see grown men cry. Especially within several minutes of each other in the same bar.

I silently summoned the little black bag of silver cylinders from the armored man. I melted back into the loud crowd of partiers too drunk to notice the drama unfolding in the corner of the room.

I could still hear the conversation as I melded back into the crowd. I heard Willard cry out. "Please I have a family-" The sound of blaster fire had everyone ducking and screaming. I joined the rush of people trying to get to the exit.

Outside the doorway, was a city as far as the eye could see. Towers rose in the sky so high, that you couldn't see the bottom. Beings of every shape and size walked this way and that on a wide walkway, between buildings. Vendors loudly called out their wares as speeders shot passed not five feet from their heads.

The city of trillions was best described by one word... crowded.

I hefted the bag of drugs and smirked. Out of all that gangland nightclub murder craziness, I felt pretty good about one thing.

I got to keep the credchips and the drugs.

I kept wandering into the streets going from shop to shop and trading galleons to grateful vendors for local snacks. I bought a fruit that tasted like rare steak.

I stopped when I saw a breast-feeding mother. She was some kind of gorgeous faced blue furred beast-woman with udders like you wouldn't believe. She had her young attached to one of her breasts while a contraption sucked the milk out of the other. She was reclining on a public bench made of durasteel and had to be at least ten feet tall when standing.. For a human, she would have been considered grossly overweight. She had very wide hips and huge tits that I could imagine myself literally climbing on.

She reminded me of a big Yeti girl with curved black rams horns and a baby hanging off her titty. She wore a shabby red cloak and nothing underneath but her fur.. I could see her dainty hoofed feet were shod with durasteel shoes for walking on the hard artificial floors of the Coruscant walkways.

Stopping and cursing myself, Why was puberty kicking in now? Over a plump alien woman nursing a baby? I felt a boner begin to tent in my pants as I watched the fat alien baby suck on a nipple I wanted in my own mouth.

I'd had a kink for beast women hentai and big women in my past life, but I'd never really thought of meeting one in person before. I quickly shifted to hide my boner before anyone noticed.

I walked around a corner and flicked my wand. A notice me not charm sprung up. I quickly shifted to my animagus form. I was 12 feet tall, pale blue furred and covered in thick layers of muscle, and naked. I tested my voice to make sure I could speak passable galactic basic.

"Snap" I now had huge curving horns that jutted from my head.

"Snap." I now possessed cloven hooves.

"Snap." I wore a gold colored silk cloak.

I dropped the charm and walked back around the corner with a swagger to my steps. I walked over to the nursing mother and took a seat next to her. She didn't seem to notice as she looked down at her baby with a loving gaze.

"Hello." My voice was a rumble. She startled a little at the voice so near to her. "What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" I waved my hand around at the rusted skyscrapers and battered walkway. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw me.

"Please don't take us back to the enclave." She pleaded suddenly. She had a throaty human woman's voice. "I just wanted a better life for her." She glanced down at the baby before looking back at my confused face.

My muzzle turned up at the corners, showing more than a little teeth. I made eye contact with her and tried legilimency on a nonhuman for the second time. Her eyes rolled back into her head the second mine touched hers. Her head dropped forward as her arms went limp. The baby dropped to the floor, squealing for it's milk-giver.

'People' Were starting to stare at the slumped over bare breasted blue furred alien and the squalling babe on the durasteel walkway floor. I threw up another notice me not charm on the walkway. I looked long and hard at the alien. I really wanted her.

I really really wanted her.

My Yeti instincts were yelling at me to eliminate her young and fertilize her myself. My human instincts were saying to fuck her like a madman. I had finally hit puberty... again.

I continued to stare down at the unconscious Yeti-like female. I didn't know what to do. I was often clueless, but this was a special kind of clueless. I turned back into my human form and pulled my wand out of my pocket. I picked up the baby by it's legs and examined it. It stopped crying and began to giggle as it hung upside down, staring into my eyes.

It had light blue fur, a cute little fur-less human infant's face and little budding felt-covered horns. It was about twice the size of a human baby, and wore a little cloth diaper.

I reached out with my legilimency to touch the baby's mind. It liked my treatment of it. It liked hanging upside down. It wanted more milk. She giggled again and waved her little muscled claw tipped arms about in the air.

"Maybe, you aren't so bad. You are just a simple baby." I made a funny face at the upside-down giggling infant. "Maybe I won't kill you and fertilize your mother with my own young." I muttered to the giggling babe.

Perhaps the adults of the species have some kind of natural resistance to mind magics, like werewolves do. Considering the mother's condition, maybe they have a weakness to it, like the Faeries. I dropped the baby back down on the floor. It immediately began crying again.

I made a conjured a rope and spelled it into a portkey to the Freedom. I then wrapped it around the little baby. I levitated the mother onto her belly, and ripped the cloak off of her. She had a fantastically round ass. Her ass and thighs wobbled in the most pleasant way as I dropped her back to the floor on her belly. I conjured thick steel manacles and cuffed the mothers hands behind her back. Spelling the manacles into a portkey, I tapped the rope with my wand and the baby vanished. I tapped the manacles with my wand next, and the mother vanished.

I apperated back to the Freedom with a crack. I appeared in the middle of my hydroponic weed garden to find a dozen elves with knives drawn. The knives looked like swords in the elves' tiny hands. They were looking at the babe and mother with hungry looks.

"No killing them. They are my prisoners." I said with a triumphant grin. I lifted the now once again giggling Yeti baby by it's legs again and let her dangle in front of One's face. "Only I'm allowed to mess with them them."

"Draco, whats going on?" Hermione asked from behind me. "And what are you doing with those aliens."

I was caught red handed. I had to think of something to say. I couldn't say, "I want to turn into a Yeti and mate with the alien." Instead what came out was "Ugh..."

"Were you going to practice sacrificing an alien for the first time?" Hermione asked with a pout. She was worried for me. We had no idea how alien souls and spirits would respond to being devoured like a humans. "And whats with the little one?" She continued.

The baby continued to giggle I started to sweat. "Yeah, I figured it's time to take the risk and sacrifice an alien." My black little heart broke. I wanted to fuck her, not kill her. My damn hormones were starting to override my thinking. "I want to keep the little one as a pet."

I held it up to Hermione so she could make out the little budding horns and cute drooling grin. Hermione smiled a little. "Okay, but be careful."She looked at the huge female unconscious on the ground. "That one looks like a very dangerous alien." She looked pointedly at the massive curved black horns and sharp clawed hands.

"Let me see that." She took the little alien and held it in her arms like a human baby. It looked up at Hermione and barred it's little non-existent fangs in a cute little snarl. "It is fairly cute." The baby began to tear up and cry again. Hermione conjured a large pacifier, put it to the baby's lips and rocked it back and forth. It shut up pretty quickly. Hermione apparently had a way with babies.

"What are you going to call it?" She asked. "It looks like a baby Yeti."

"It's a girl." I said, remembering what the mother said. 'Please don't take us back to the enclave, I just wanted a better life for her.' "I'll name her Marla."

Hermione levitated the unconscious mother alien out of my weed garden and into the house. I followed. We went straight to the living room, where the required runes were carved into the marble floor. I set up the ritual with a growing horror. I hid it well. I was used to keeping a smile on my face, no matter how I felt inside.

I felt like I was ripping my heart out and stomping all over it. I had the biggest crush on the horned alien woman that I can ever remember having on any being, barring my old wife. Perhaps it was my newly developing hormones clouding my judgment, but I truly felt sad to sacrifice such a beautiful woman.

I'd yet to truly feel like this for anyone else as Draco Malfoy. This being was my first crush, and as I slid my ritual knife across her throat and her green blood filled the ruins carved into the ground, I wanted to cry. She was so beautiful.

Memories started filling my head. The Mardukans lived in isolated enclaves on various planets. The Coruscant Marduk enclave was located in the lower levels of the city, where crime and gangs ruled without fear of security droids or local police. She lived in district 19654991-3 with the rest of the her enclave. They were mercenaries, hired by the local gang, the Blood Riders, due to their massive size and strength.

Charl was a brood mother. She was a Mardukan born and bred for birthing young to fill their mercenary ranks, as all females were. Charl was five galactic standard years old. Her newest daughter was different, she just knew. She wasn't like her siblings that came before her. Her newest daughter was special.

So she escaped, taking her daughter with her.

Life was hard in the Mardukan enclave. There was plenty of food to eat. Being the top mercenaries in district 19654991-3 paid off well enough to feed the enclave. There was plenty of entertainment if you liked watching Mardukans pull the limbs off sentient beings and eat them alive. Life was short and cheap in the lower levels of Coruscant, a city of trillions.

Charl was ignorant of the outside world, and met me within hours of hiding in the cargo section of a bulk food hauling speeder to escape the lower levels. All she knew was the enclave. All she knew was the violent stories the males told each other of their recent kills or the losses of fellow Mardukans.

I cried.

Hermione held me as I told her of Charl's life and her fellow Mardukan females. "They rape them daily Hermione. They lock them in cages at night and feed them other aliens." I gave her the highlights. "The Mardukans are cannibals and mercenaries hired to kill and eat other gang-members and their families."

She was shocked to learn that Marla was only a week old and would be fully mature in three months. "They grow fast and breed even faster. Charl was pregnant with another Mardukan baby when I sacrificed her."

"What a horrible place the lower levels must be." Hermione had tears in her eyes as my own dried up. "I can't imagine such brutality in such an advanced culture."

I felt a new fire in me. "Fuck the Jedi, Hermione." I whispered. "They base themselves in this city-planet and do nothing about the vicious alien and human muggle gangs that roam free in the lower levels. Millions are murdered every year down there, Hermione. No wizards of light would allow such actions. It is easily within the countless thousands of Jedi's power to stop such atrocities. We can't trust them Hermione."

Feeling sick and humiliated at my own callousness, I felt like my eyes were opened. Charl's memories had changed me. I knew what it was like to be raped again and again, even by my own father. I knew what it was like to feast on your own weak child or be eaten in turn for showing weakness. I knew what it was like to live in utter fear.

I had not felt such fear living under Voldemort's thumb as Charl did every day. Even Voldemort was less cruel to the Muggles than these aliens in the lower levels of the city were to themselves. It was a lawless zone that stretched through the entire planet.

I wanted to change the world, but I couldn't. Not now. Not as ignorant and outnumbered as I was. But I had eternity with the stone. I could change it with time. I could change the whole Galaxy with enough time. I learned through Charl's memories of a couple of other enclaves of Mardukans. Nar Shadda and Taris came to mind. Their original home-world was destroyed in the nearby sun's fire. Two clans had been at war, and the losing side decided to destroy them both rather than lose the war and shot a anti-fission/fusion bomb into their sun, causing a supernova.

The few surviving Mardukans had only managed to find mates in the largest of cities, and began the first Mardukan enclaves. I searched for Mardukans on the holo-net.

They had spread throughout the galaxy. Into the deep core and even Hutt space.

I felt Charl's shame.

I felt my own shame.

Some people were worth sparing out of mercy. I no longer wanted to see innocents suffer as Charl had. I felt drained and weary after a holo-net search and finding countless species like the Mardukans. Apparently there were even worse species out there.

Like humans.


	23. Chapter 23

This is called a 'wicked' tale for a reason.

666

Chapter 23

666

I've been spending most of my time over the last week, getting high with Hermione, reading on the holo-net, and taking care of Marla. She eats constantly. She appeared to be an omnivore, because she took to bits of fruit and little chunks of rabbit meat fairly quickly.

I played with Marla in the living room. She was pulling herself into a standing position while I sat on the floor nearby, taking big rips off my bong. I exhaled into Marla's face to see if I could get her high. She giggled as she swiped at the smoke with one hand.

Little Marla grinned as I held my arms out for her. She pushed off the couch and reached for me. Letting go of the couch, she reached for me. She squealed loudly as she took a stumbling first step. I picked her up with a smile and swung her muscular little body around in the air as she continued to squeal.

Squealing was her new thing over the last two days. She finally seemed to figure out that she controlled the funny noises coming out of her mouth. I figured this out quickly, as I legilimized her, daily, to practice my non-human legilimency. Hermione didn't have the same affection for her as I did, But that was fine. Hermione loved anything I loved.

And I loved little blue furred Marla as much as I used to love my dog, Wednesday Addams, in my past life. I even taught Marla how to play fetch. I would throw a ball, she would crawl after it, bring it back to me in her mouth, and I would give her a treat.

She was very clever for a three week old.

"Good Girl, Marla." I said, congratulating her on her first step. I made little airplane noises as I swung her around the room. "Lets go eat lunch, then, nap-time." I said as my munchies started to distract me.

I held Marla's little clawed hands in mine as I walked her to the table set up in my weed garden behind the house. "One, I want some ice-cream for Marla and a rabbit cheeseburger with chips for me." One, who was always following me, answered with a "Yes, Sir!"

I blew some more smoke into Marla's face as we waited for the food to arrive. She reached for the bong as she giggled uncontrollably. I let poured out the bong water and let her chew on the glass mouthpiece as I lit the bowl for her. She was teething. She inhaled and accidentally took her first real hit of weed. She coughed for a moment, before giggling again.

"Liked that did you?" I asked her as One popped over with our food. "I'll make a little stoner out of you, yes I will." I let her dig into the chocolate ice-cream with her clawed hands and shovel it into her cute little chubby cheeked face. I noticed Hermione watching.

"You'll make a good daddy one day, you know?" Hermione said. I agreed as I blew another puff of smoke at little Marla's face.

"Yeah, I will." I grinned at Hermione. "Have you picked out where we are going to apply for school, yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "We are rich enough to afford the best schools." She shrugged. "And the best is a toss-up between three schools. I'm leaning towards Coruscant Institute of Technology, however they need you to be able to afford it and be smart enough to test into it."

I rolled my eyes. "We could grab a couple of teachers and sacrifice them." I optioned.

"The other two schools are more for the rich and powerful." Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard me. "Second is the Corusca Sector Senior College. It's a school in orbit of the planet and for the ultra-rich. It would let us mingle with the children of some of the most powerful people in the galaxy."

"That could be useful", I acknowledged.

"Last is the Coruscant Academy of Science. They research some truly cutting edge stuff there. Like the Institute of Technology, you have to test in, but they study more than just technology there. They go into biology and other sciences as well."

"And if teachers start to go missing from any on those schools, people will notice." She continued as I opened my mouth to talk about skipping school and just sacrificing a few aliens of a specie I find distasteful that were familiar with the tested subjects.

"We'll sacrifice a graduate of the Academy of Science and the Institute of technology, and apply to the Corusca Sector Senior College." I said as I swished my wand at the very messy Mardukan baby. The ice-cream vanished off her fur, claws and pudgy face. "Its best to get established with powerful people if we are still going to approach the Jedi, or have them approach us as it were."

I had no wish to be under the thumb of another Dark Lord. If the Jedi were out in the open like they were, in their war against the Sith, they could easily be Dark Lords in hiding , battling other Dark Lords. I had memories of far worse and far grander deceptions as a Goa'uld. They lied to an entire galaxy as well, claiming they were gods.

People were always dumb enough to believe them. The Jedi could be pretending to be benevolent like the Goa'uld pretended to be Gods. I was too paranoid about Dark Lords to take the chance just yet.

"I think that could work." Hermione said. "I will research likely targets."

I picked up Marla and said "That sounds good, Hermione." I looked down at Marla. "Its time for your nap." I started to carry her to the house.

Marla bared her sharp little teeth in a cute little snarl on her pudgy baby face. "No." I stopped walking.

"Did you hear that Hermione, She just said her first word!" I exclaimed. "She said no!" I swung her around in the air again as she giggled.

Hermione shook her head. "Soon she will be chattering away, asking questions." Hermione sighed. "walking around and getting into every thing."

I smiled at little Marla. "No nap you say?" I took the stoned baby Mardukan inside and went up to Hermione and I's room where I kept me weed. I looked through my chest of drawers while Marla teethed on the empty bong. I pulled out a bag labeled, 'Trainwreck/Alaskan Thunder-Fuck hybrid'. I loaded it into the empty water pipe Marla was chewing on and lit it up.

'Lets see her stay awake after that' I thought.

She was passed out in a few minutes.

666

666

It was a cold day on the surface of Kessel.

It took two weeks of tunneling to reach the cold prison world. It was an infamous prison colony. One of the most valuable minerals in the galaxy was mined here. The spice as it was called, was used in a large variety of medicinal applications. it was a stimulant of tremendous power to humans. To other races it had a vast number of different effects. From hallucinogens used by Hutts to aphrodisiacs for Wookies.

To humans, it had the same effects as cocaine in it's raw form. When processed, it did anything from cure depression to restarting hearts and extending the human lifespan. I really, really wanted some. But that wasn't why I was here. I was here to pull off the one of the sneakiest prison breaks in the history of Kessel.

I had a list of 200 men and women from Hermione. They were not confirmed to still be alive somewhere in the Kessel prison. I needed to snatch at least 2, but I wanted at least 8. They were all former scientists or expert technicians in one form or another. All were convicted of capital murder. The death-rates on Kessel are very high. I would be lucky if I found two on the list, the chances of finding 8, would be very low.

There were gas pockets scattered through the tunnels that would explode at a single spark. That made the mining unsuitable for droids. Droids often malfunctioned in some minor part or another and gave off a small spark. The droids would also be attacked by the giant spice spiders that haunted the tunnels. The giant spiders lived mostly off the flesh of the miners sent into the tunnels to mine the precious ore.

Even more dangerous than the spice spiders was starvation. The prisoners exchanged the ore they mined daily for food rations from the heavily armed guard outposts. If you didn't get any ore, you didn't eat. If you got ore, a bigger and meaner prisoner was likely to take the ore from you. Prisoners with needs for a large amount of food like Wookies and Mardukans were forced to either mine themselves to death in the spider infested tunnels, steal ore from weaker species, or starve.

It was cold, dark, and brutal. It reminded me of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was keeping watch on my quickly growing pet Mardukan in orbit while I explored the surface of the planet for signs of my targets. I held out my wand in my palm.

"Point me Jon Riter." My wand stayed inert.

Damn. He was an expert in droid construction and mathematics. I really wanted to sacrifice that guy. He was a child rapist and serial killer. Not that I was really one to talk about being a serial killer... and thinking of Hermione, that was almost as bad as rape. My actions had led to Voldemort's second rise to power and a whole lot of rape had occurred since then.

And I had Faulkner stick that wand up Higgs' ass and cast a few pain curses. That was technically rape, wasn't it?

"Point me Tate Chanum" Still no movement.

God dammit, this was going to be along night. After forty-three more names, I got a moving wand.

The name was Cherriwock. He was a Wookie and an expert at hyperspace aeronautics and antimatter annihilators. I looked forward to learning about antimatter. it was a hotly debated concept in my first life. The hyper-drive aeronautics could be very helpful with understanding the underlying physics behind portkeying and tunneling.

I hopped on my nimbus 2002 and started following my wand. The warming charm was barely sufficient to keep me from freezing. I shivered in the wind as the thin atmosphere of Kessel. The wand led me for hours of flight north. I had to layer three warming charms to keep me warm through my thin robes.

Eventually, I started to see light on the horizon. I tapped my head with my wand and felt a cool sensation as a disillusionment charm covered me. I flew closer to the light. I could make out a row of tents flapping in the cold wind. The camp of tents stank like shit. My wand led me to a ring of tents around a large bonfire of burning coal. I could see a large group of a twenty or so Wookies huddled together to share the warmth of the fire.

I jumped down from my broom and walked up to the group slowly. My wand pointed at a particularly tall and thin Wookie with salt and pepper fur. I needed this Wookie alive. I considered the fastest way to take out the other prisoners and take the old Wookie hostage. He was in the middle of the group, with his arms wrapped around a female, as she shivered in the cold.

The Wookies started to growl as they scented marijuana and death-sticks. The Female in Cherriwock's arms pointed in my direction as the shivering Wookies started to howl at the invisable threat they could smell drawing nearer. I mounted the broom once more as I identified the salt and pepper furred Wookie named Cherriwock.

I flicked my wand and summoned Cherriwock into the air. The Wookies looked up and pointed at the silhouette my body made against the rising sun behind me. A few of them shrieked as Cherriwock was lifted into the air. One pooped into visibility, floating in the air next to me. "Sir, Mistress be having some problems with young mistress Marla and be calling for you."

One of the Wookies on the ground grabbed a flaming log out of the bonfire and threw it at the floating elf with a loud howling bark. One snapped his fingers and the burning log went smashing back into the Wookie who threw it. He fell to the rocky cold ground and began to roll around as his fur lit on fire. The other Wookies scattered into the surrounding landscape of guard towers and tents. The female stayed and stared up in horror at the floating form of Cherriwock. I decided to take her too.

I summoned her to float in the air next to Cherriwock. They reached out for each other as they roared in fear.

I released the disillusionment spell with a twitch of my nose, and drew my wand. "Tell her I'll be there momentarily." I told the patiently waiting elf. "I need to wrap this up, first." I flicked my wand at the now howling Wookie floating in the air. It shrunk slowly until it was the size of a Barbie doll.

I thought of what kind of trouble Marla could be in and flicked a coin at the floating doll-sized criminal mastermind. The portkey kicked in as soon as it touched the miniature Wookie and portkeyed him into a warded doll-house set up in the basement. Hermione had thought it would be easier to store prisoners that way instead of full sized due to the unnatural strength and regeneration of some alien species.

"Freedom." I spoke before the world began to spin into an amazing array of color. I landed on my feet, in my weed garden to see Hermione waving at me frantically.

"She has hit puberty!" Hermione yelled half hysterical. "She woke up this morning doing it and I can't stop her!" Hermione looked ready to sob. "I don't know what to do."

I made calming motions with my hands at Hermione. "Calm down Hermione. Just explain whats wrong." I gave Hermione a hug, and she stiffened. That was irregular. She usually relaxed when I hugged her. "It can't be that bad."

Hermione pulled back from me and fixed me with a stare. "It is worse than you think." Hermione winced. "She is in her room..." Hermione paused "doing 'it'..." Hermione blushed bright red. "with her bedpost."

I blinked.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I shook my head a little and grimaced at the imagery my mind made up. "Could you repeat that again?"

"Go look for yourself!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "She is your pet. You take care of her." Hermione began stalking away. "I'm going to the library to study the body enhancement ritual and it's possible interactions with the ingredients of the wit sharpening potion." Hermione looked a lot better all of a sudden. "You go look for yourself."

Hermione began stalking into the house through the back door, in a huff. "It's your pet, it's your problem." She sounded relieved as she spoke back over her shoulder.

I stood there, rooted to the spot, stunned. What the fuck did she just say? My mind refused to answer. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself.

"Little mistress Marla be doing with a bedpost what you be doing in the shower with your hand." One dutifully answered me, as he leaned out from behind the weed bush he was hiding behind. "She be getting very loud, Sir."

My sweet little baby Marla was what?

I ran into the house in a hurry to reach Marla's room. I thought of her growth in the last couple of weeks. She was a little taller than I was in my human form. Her fur had darkened from baby blue into a brighter, more neon blue, color. She had grown a thick layer of fat over her little baby Mardukan muscles in the last couple of weeks with her growth spurt.

She was speaking in full sentences and learning to read from Hermione for an hour or so every day. Her hairless little baby face had matured a little into the face of a ten or eleven year old. She was still learning right from wrong and had the mentality of a six year old, I'd estimate.

I thought of Charl's early memories. She had woken up one morning with her father inside of her, saying it was her first heat. She was around a month and a half old then and did not actually understand Galactic Basic very well. No one spent time and taught her like I spent the time everyday to teach Marla.

I finally reached her door and entered without knocking. I couldn't help but stare. The smell of the room hit me like a brick in the face. It literally reeked of female... juices.

AN: First lemon of the story, Begin! Fanfiction dot net readers have to read the rest of this part of the chapter at either Royal Road L, QuestionableQuesting, or Hpfanficarchive. I'd advise you to skip it if you have heart problems, weak stomachs, or don't like monster-girl/beast sex scenes. I will make you regret ever reading my story if you are even the least bit prudish. AN:End

AN: Lemon End. Exciting wasn't it? Give a review on how you would like to see lemons written in the future. AN:End

After transforming back into a human, I collapsed onto her naked back, with a sigh. I felt a glow inside myself. I had lived out a life-long fantasy. I was back in my clothes again, but covered in a layer of sweat and other juices. I got to my feet as Marla began to snore and leak onto the bed.

I left the room to go and shower.

Hermione stood in front of the my bedroom door, with tears in her eyes. "What were you thinking?" She hissed. "Shes just a child!" Hermione yelled.

Slapping Hermione across the face harshly, I warned. "Don't you use that tone of voice on me, Hermione." I spat out. Hermione slumped to the floor, holding her stinging cheek as she looked up at me in shock. "Where would you be without me, Hermione?" I shook my head at her. "Dead with your parents, in a galaxy, far away from here, probably."

Hermione started to bawl on the floor.

I crouched down in front of her. "I love you Hermione. You were my first love, and you always will be." I wiped away a few tears from her red and swelling cheek. "You know that I love you don't you?" Hermione just stared at me in shock.

I needed to approach this from another angle.

I slapped her other cheek, in anger. Sighing at her silence, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her face. She flinched back suddenly.

"Obliviate."


	24. Chapter 24

666

Chapter 24

666

I slapped my forehead again.

So stupid.

Fucking hormones.

Hermione groaned into her pillow as she slept naked next to me. I had spent all night crafting memories and inserting them in Hermione's head. Wicked memories. Memories of our recent orgy with Marla as she took Marla's virginity with a makeshift bedpost dildo and egged me on while I plowed into Hermione from behind. She would wake up feeling guilt ridden and upset with herself most likely.

I had spent all night preparing the false memories of her thoughts and emotions as the view of Marla's masturbation turning her on too much to contain herself. I had implanted the memory of me returning with only a single Wookie scientist after an unsuccessful hunt of the needed scientists from Kessel, only to find her in bed with Marla.

I made her think she had convinced me to join.

I'd taken Hermione's virginity as she slept for added proof. I hadn't enjoyed it. Skinny, bucktoothed Hermione was not my type. I preferred big fat Marla's round and muscular body far more. I felt a little sick with myself for my actions before the weed took away the lingering feelings of guilt over my betrayal.

Marla lay in my bed with Hermione and I. She was naked as she sucked on her thumb and looked up at me as I rolled us another joint. I was sitting up in the large bed as I absently looked over my information on Jedi again over the holo-net on the datapad on my lap and frowned. There was something eerily familiar about them.

There was something eerily familiar about the Wookies.

There was something familiar about the Republic.

I was racking my mind for the answer as I lit the joint and passed it to Marla. I rolled my own joint as I scrolled through the same sparse texts written about the Jedi. I finally found something new about them. A new holo-vid of one of them in a fight with separatist droids.

I lit up my second joint of the hour and pushed play.

A very familiar figure walked into a room with his laser-sword lit, deflecting blaster bolts left and right. I pushed pause on the video as an epiphany hit me. I stopped the video and zoomed in on the Jedi's face. I felt my heart-beat speed up as I realized what an idiot I was.

Hayden Christensen's face looked back at me.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

Hermione jerked up in bed and looked around in alarm. "Whats happened?" She asked in a funny tone of voice. "Did we really..." She trailed off as my mind whirled.

None of the posts on the holo-net mentioned laser-swords in them. None of the posts were in English either. I had a Clawdite's understanding of Galactic Basic and Huttese.

Jedi in English was not Jedi in Galactic Basic.

Coruscant in English was not the same either.

I knew where we were!

Star Wars!

I was in another Universe... Or at least a long, long, time ago, in a galaxy far away.

How could I not figure that out? All I had to really go on were the memories of a lone freighter captain and an isolated alien brood-mare to guide me on my location. Neither of them had known jack-shit about Jedi. Neither of them knew diddly squat about lightsabers.

I slapped my forehead again and groaned.

"Was I that bad?" Hermione asked in a teary voice. "I feel so bad about what I did to Marla. I just couldn't stop myself. It was like I was another person." Hermione began to sob. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, Draco."

"No, No, Hermione." I assured her. "You were good." I smiled down at her as I inhaled most of the joint in one quick breath. "Marla enjoyed herself. Didn't you Marla?" I looked at the red eyed Mardukan.

She nodded. "Feel good more." She begged.

"Later." I promised. I finished off the joint and still felt the need to calm down.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione continued to sob as I rose from the bed. "I'm so sorry." She appeared to be having a mental breakdown.

I went over to my magically expanded chest of drawers and dug around. I came up with a purple box of weed that read 'In case of emergency, smoke.' I opened the little purple colored plastic box and removed the priceless bud from within.

It was an original strain of Purple Haze.

I carefully loaded it into a volcano vaporizer and filled a gas-bag full of it's sweet smoke. I stuck the gas-bag's mouthpiece into Hermione's hysterically sobbing mouth. I slapped her to get her attention. "Breathe in through your mouth and out from your nose."

I felt numb as I loaded another bag for Marla and I. I didn't know what to think. "This is so fucked up." I complained to the ceiling as I passed the gas-bag to Marla. Marla took two hits before her red eyes drooped shut. I cleared the rest of the bag as Hermione began to calm down.

My numbness turned to elation as I thought about all the things I knew about the universe I now inhabited. There was no hope of me ever conquering this Galaxy, even with magic, so I wasn't going to even try. However, there was much to be learned from such a place.

Droid construction. Lightsabers. Cloning. Lightsabers. Matter to energy and energy to matter conversions. Lightsabers...

I wondered if Jedi were actually wizards. I wondered if I possessed midi-chlorians. I was so stupid not to realize where I was earlier than the month it took me. I loved Star Wars, though I wasn't happy to travel through a black hole to get here.

"We really had sex, Draco?" Hermione sounded stunned and delighted. "I could be pregnant!" She exclaimed.

I sat stunned as a thought occurred to me. I turned my grimace into a smile as I turned to face Hermione. "We can only hope, right." I thought back to taking the unconscious Hermione's maiden-head with the bedpost. I sure as hell didn't get her pregnant this time.

Hermione had tears still on her cheeks as she smiled up at me. "Yeah." She said dreamily. "I've always wanted to have your babies, Draco."

"I'm sure you will."

666

Hermione finished chanting the ritual's words as she slid the ritual knife across the Cherriwock's throat. She grunted and held her head as she recoiled from the intense pressure as the memories and knowledge of an expert in anti-matter and hyperspace aeronautics met his end in the ritual's pentagram. She smiled wickedly as her head cleared of the pain of assimilation.

"He had multiple bank accounts the Republic's Arbiters couldn't trace. He ran an interplanetary smuggling ring on top of his job as a professor of hyperspace aeronautics." Hermione said with a grin. Jump-starting her sexuality had awakened something in Hermione. She was growing more ruthless, like I was, already. "We're rich!" She proclaimed.

I shook my head ruefully. "I don't think a few credits on top of our limitless gold will make much of a difference, Hermione." I gestured at my head. "Now transfer the memories, already. I really want to get out of here." I felt uncomfortable next to any prisons. This whole planet was one big prison. "Kessel gives me the creeps." I admitted.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at my head. "In the words of a once great wizard. This is going to sting a bit." She pronounced before a silver arc of light came sizzling at my head.

I gripped my head in pain as memories of a lifetime assaulted my senses all at once.

I was Cherriwock, 383 years old, and one of the few Wookies to graduate from a formal academy of science. I found the primitive life to be insulting, so I taught myself anti-matter physics for a job at the local power-plant. I saved all my earning for 28 years. I invested it in renting a small freighter and bought some black market anti-matter on Nar-Shadda and took it back to Kashyyyk for sale to my clan.

I remember teaching my sisters how to build an anti-matter annihilation plant. We sold the energy cheaply, and drove the Wryyyk clan out of the energy business of north-western Kashyyyk. I used the profits to hire more freighter captains to import anti-matter to other planets.

Then I started moving spice. Followed by chop-shopped droids before finally moving on to death-sticks and slaves.

I became utterly rich and sent myself to school on Corellia. I became a respected staff member of the Academy of Science on Corellia.

I remember running from the home-world police as they finally tracked the source of the local death-stick trade back to me. I ripped the arms off one law officer and beat two others to death with them. I really didn't want to be caught.

I remembered the cold mines of Kessel. I remembered eating spiders and dead miners to survive before I turned to stealing and banded together with another group of Wookies. I met my mate there.

I remember running through the halls of some strange prison made of some primitive form of plasteel with my mate. We made love together one last time before I appeared on the floor, immobilized, below a glowing and chanting young human girl with a knife in her hand. I felt fear and agony as the knife sliced through my neck.

Shaking my head to clear it from the deluge of memories, I glared at Hermione. "I didn't need that much information, thank you" I rubbed my neck as the memory of Hermione slicing my throat replayed itself in my mind.

Hermione flashed an impish grin. "I'll make sure to leave out the nastier stuff next time." She said.

I shook my head. "No, just leave out the part with you cutting his throat, woman!" My glared softened as I rubbed my neck. "That shit hurts and the memory isn't pleasant." I added.

Hermione nodded. "So what are you going to do with the female?" Hermione inquired as she pointed at the little doll-house sitting on the bookshelf. "She is going to starve to death soon."

I shrugged. "I was planning on giving her to Marla as a teddy bear when she gets big enough to handle it." I said with a shrug.

Hermione laughed. "You could just shrink the Wookie to size and then give it to her, you know."

I shrugged again and nodded. "Good idea." I summoned the female Wookie out of the doll-house and cast a spell at it.

"Imperio!"

I undid the shrinking charm. And watched the Wookie grow to tower over Hermione and I at a whopping 7 and a half feet tall. I could see her belly was swollen. "I think its pregnant." I pointed out. I hadn't noticed before.

Hermione shrugged. "We can take care of it." Hermione pulled her wand and gestured at the Wookie standing over it's mate's bloody corpse.

I nodded. "Go ahead." It was one of the first spells learned in dark arts class. The contraception charm, also known as the abortion curse...

Hermione cast the abortion spell with a flourish of her wand. Blood and tissue began to leak down the creature's furry legs in a torrent of gore. I covered my nose at the smell. "Ewww Hermione." I looked at the little fetal thing connected to it's mother with a thin umbilical cord. "Thats gross." Slime and bloody tissue continued to pour out of the now swaying Wookie.

Hermione laughed. She had become a different person over the last couple of days. "You think this is gross, just you wait." She pronounced. "I'm sure I can do something even grosser soon enough." She had a grin on her face. She was picking up my habit of smiling at everything now. "I finally know where we're going."

I smirked. "Figured out where we're tunneling to have you?" I asked.

She nodded. "There is only one place you could be heading with this course." She pulled out her data-pad and looked at it. "Though Merlin knows why you want to go to Dantooine of all places." She scrolled through the data-pad. "It's just ruins of a small Republic colony and an ancient Jedi temple destroyed right after the Great Hyperspace War between the Sith and the Jedi. There isn't much to see."

I flashed her a grin. "Oh, you'll see soon enough Hermione."

I thought of the 30,000 year old ruins I yearned to visit.

"Soon enough." I muttered to myself.

666

Hermione began working on a new tunneling rune array, based on the principles of hyperspace physics as I watched over *cough*Fucked*Cough* Marla or meditated. Hermione was better at tunneling than I was, though I would have to read her notes to understand her work. I wanted to understand any changes we made to our ship, intimately.

Marla loved her little living teddy bear. I'd shrunken it to be around three feet tall. It had orders to Follow Marla around and to do as she said. It understood Basic well enough, and thats all Marla spoke. It was really cute, with it's warm fluffy fur and flat snout.

Marla herself was growing very fast and was packing on the pounds. Her rolls of fat had rolls of fat and her ass was as wider than a horse's. She was around 10 feet tall and could now take my entire  
Yeti cock inside herself, to her delight. With huge titties on her chest, Marla was a perfect fat hourglass figure of blue fur and flesh.

I had shrunken Hermione's front teeth a little and put a weight gaining curse on her before we 'got it on' every night to make her more attractive. Surprisingly it worked. At 5'2 and 200lbs, Hermione was very fuck-able. She now knew I was into bigger girls and ensured she ate enough to continue to gain weight naturally. She was slightly pear shaped when she was fat, as she had yet to grow tits of any real size, yet.

We made it to Dantooine in three weeks. I continued to hybridize and expand my weed greenhouses during the trip. Marla began to help me clone best females and prune the best male plants. I was trying to keep as much biodiversity as possible while also improving the THC content.

Soon enough we were orbiting the planet. It was a gray ball of rock and craters. It reminded me of Earth's moon, only with a breathable atmosphere.

"Do you see any names down there?" I asked Hermione as she looked over the map covering the walls of the navigation room. "I don't want any surprises."

"A few thousand." Hermione looked back at me over her shoulder. "A bunch of funny serial number names like CT-15468462, and one other called Mace Windu." She looked back at the wall. "They are all grouped together in what looks like a fortress on the northern pole of the planet."

I grimaced. Mace Windu and a few thousand clones. My estimate of wizards needed to beat that number of clones and Mace Windu on top of it was not very comforting. I resolved to avoid the north pole or anywhere around it.

"You are coming with me this time." I told her. "The elves can make sure that Marla doesn't get into trouble while we're gone." I looked behind me to see One nodding. "You and two through nine are coming too, just in case."

One grinned. "I hope there is something for us to kill, sir."

I looked at the map of the barren world. "I doubt it, but I can never be too prepared." I nodded at a set of ruins visible just along the equator. Of the planet. "The records put the old temple around here. We will begin our search there." I pronounced.

Hermione smiled over her shoulder. "I've been waiting for ages for a good fight. I haven't dueled anyone since we left Durmstrang." She was looking forward to fights now? What had I done to her mind to change it so much?

"One, go get your squad suited in your armor and make sure to bring your blasters." I ordered.

"They are ready already, sir." One informed me as soon as I finished speaking. "They were listening to you saying they was going and is already suited up in armor, sir." One spoke in his usual accent of mangling of the English language.

"Get your broom, Hermione." I said. I turned to look at One. "You guys are going to follow on magic carpets. Fire-teams one and two on separate carpets."

"Get my broom, One." Hermione ordered without turning around. I like her new attitude. Before I fucked with her head, she would have jumped up and gotten her broom herself. I felt a little bit of pride as One snapped his fingers and Hermione's broom appeared in her outstretched hand.

I lifted Hermione's hand and took it in my own. I gave it a squeeze and then apperated us both into the lower atmosphere of Dantooine. We appeared in free-fall. I pulled my broom up under my legs to steady my descent as Hermione did the same. We came soaring down over a circular compound. Half melted walls stood vitrified and worn by the wind and infrequent rain of 4000 years.

Hermione and I circled around the area as the house elves popped in on two large flying carpets. The little elves were covered head to toe in enchanted dragonhide quidditch padding. They all clutched a blaster of some kind or another, though they all preferred to kill with knives.

I circled the compound for awhile While considering if I really wanted to find what I sought.

"Point me, Rakatan ruins." My wand spun for a moment before pointing due north.

"Fuck!" I cursed. The Jedi and clones were in that direction. "All of you, follow me."

"I hope we get to kill something." I heard Hermione sigh. "I'm really bored cooped up in the ship all the time, working on science projects."

"I'm sure there will be an opportunity, Hermione." I replied. "Stay low!" I told the elves.

"Yes, sir!" They chorused.

We followed my wand, flying over ancient craters and valleys where rivers once flowed. There was very little to look at on the way to the ruins.

"We're getting close to the Republic outpost, Draco." Hermione alerted me. "We need to be careful. They might detect us flying like we are, even as low as this."

"We're going to those ruins, even if we have to kill every clone on this planet." I retorted. "It has invaluable information inside.

I could see Hermione shiver beside me. "That sounds like a fun time." She grinned. "I've never been muggle hunting before."

"The Jedi aren't muggles, and the clones carry blasters that can break our shields in a few shots, Hermione. These aren't muggles you want to hunt." I heard a siren begin to wail in the distance.

We soon came in sight of the Republic outpost. "Disillusionment spells up." I called out. "We don't need them seeing us."

We flew low over the camp. As we passed it, my wand reversed directions to point directly at the military installation. "Looks like you were right Hermione." I sighed. "We may have to start killing them."

The clones began to scatter in all directions as we circled back over the camp. There were a few dozen LAATs parked next to a large square durasteel building. The building was covered in mounted laser-cannon turrets. The area in front of the large square fortress was covered in rows of hundreds of white tents and a pile of rubble in the center.

My wand pointed directly at the the rubble. "Dammit" I cursed again. "We need to clear out these clones and take care of the Jedi." I looked at where I saw the shifting outline of Hermione on her broom. "Get ready for a fight."

As the clones took up defensive positions around the durasteel building, I studied them. They appeared to be in spotless and shiny new white plasteel armor. It gleamed in the dim sunlight. "We need to repair that rubble and get into it without the clones or the Jedi interfering." 

I floated over to the the square and windowless building. Clones scurried atop it as they strapped into the turrets. I figured they had detected us and prepared to shield the moment one of them started to point in my direction.

"Draco." Hermione got my attention. "Look up. Theres something up there."

I stopped studying the clones down below as a siren began to wail from the building. There were glowing orange balls of light in the sky. Ships were descending from orbit. "Oh shit." I looked back down. Samuel L. Jackson's look-alike stood on the roof, purple lightsaber glowing as he glared up in my direction.

"We are well defended, Sith!" He yelled suddenly. "Do you think I can't sense the darkness when it is so near? Your droid army will not defeat us!"

The turrets began to turn in the sky's direction. I needed a plan before they began to fire on us. "Reveal yourself, surrender, and I will spare your life!" He shouted again.

This was my chance! I dropped the disillusionment spell. Windu jerked back as I faded into view.

"I'm no Sith." I called down. "And I have no quarrel with you or your clones, Jedi."

Hermione appeared visible beside me. I saw Windu bodily flinch once more as we performed magic in front of the Wizard, of this universe, for the first time.

"You twist the Force and bend it to your will, younglings." Windu called up at us. "You walk a dark path, bending the Force to your will as you do."

"It's magic, not the force, Master Jedi." I yelled back as the wind began to howl around Hermione and I. "Like I said. We have no quarrel with you. We simply want to inspect the ruins over there." I pointed to the rubble.

My mind whirled as I considered what the best way to block multiple laser-cannon shots at once. I started to sweat as I realized just how fuck I was. I had depended on the disillusionment charm too much.

"You will be taken into custody and appear in front of the Jedi Council to explain your use of..." Windu paused "dark magic." Windu lowered his raised lightsaber as he if he didn't consider us a threat. It was a little insulting to be dismissed because of my age in such a way. "Fly your craft down here, you are in the way of firing on the Separatist army that is following you."

I looked up at the sky and saw even more glowing dots on the horizon. I looked back at Windu. "I give you to the count of three to get down here, before we begin to fire."

I looked over at Hermione. She looked as nervous as I felt.

"One." Windu raised his arm in the air.

"We aren't going to surrender, are we, Draco?" She asked.

"Two." I shook my head.

"Follow me." I called. I looked over my shoulder and hoped the elves got out of the way.

"Three." I started flying downwards at an angle, away from the laser turret's field of fire. I felt the howling wind in my face as I pushed the broom's acceleration to it's limit. Hermione followed me closely.

"Fire!" The crazy bastard brought his arm down as he yelled the order.


	25. Chapter 25

666

Chapter 25

666

The cannons fired with a chorus of hisses as the beams burnt the atmosphere around us. I felt a wave of heat pass me as the sky glowed blue. I heard Hermione scream. I looked behind me to see Hermione spinning out of control on her broom. The back end of the broom was missing, where a laser had burnt off the broom's bristles.

Hermione was screaming in fear as she careened wildly towards the ground. I could see the back of her robes were smoking from the heat they had briefly been exposed to.

"Arresto Momentum." I cast and pulled Hermione off her broom as she stopped in midair. Her broken broom shot off into the sky with blazing speed. The elf fire-team 'Alpha' dropped their disillusionment charm right under Hermione's floating form.

I let the spell drop her onto the floating red carpet with the five of the most vicious little elves in the universe. After seeing that Hermione was secure, I turned my gaze to the sky. I could see the hundreds bright orange balls of fire begin to lose their orange glow and turn into little black dots. The sun glinted off a few of them, making it seem like glitter was falling from the sky.

The laser-cannons continued to fire into the sky. I could see the glittering black dots explode into glowing little balls of plasma. I could hear plasma rockets firing below me, before red light began to rain down from the sky.

"Lets get the fuck out of here!" I screamed over the explosions below us as hundreds of clones died in the lethal barrage of Separatist blaster-cannon fire. Turning my broom around I began to speed towards a nearby crater.

I didn't look back to see if the elves were following me as I raced as far away from the battle as possible. I flew for several minutes until the sound of hissing laser-cannons and explosive giant blaster bolts were muted to far off rumbles.

As soon as I stopped fleeing, I turned around to look at the battle in the distance. I could see Hermione with Alpha team, a half mile back, closing the distance with myself. I concentrated on seeing the battle of Dantooine, as the Separatists utterly wrecked the Republic forces from on high. Or so it seemed to me.

Plumes of smoke rose from the outpost as red blaster-cannon bolts rained down onto a glowing blue shield that covered the square Republic fortress. Balls of plasma shined in the sky as blue beams of laser-cannon fire made their way into the sky. I could see Separatist ships landing on the ground. Although I could not see the droids from this distance, I could imagine thousands emerging from the vessels. I could see the red and blue flashes of blaster fire erupted as the droids met the clones on the field of battle.

"Next time, we all have personal portkeys for times like this." I told Hermione. "And how did we not notice a fleet of Separatist ships in orbit?"

"No names." Hermione said quietly. She was still in shock over almost being vaporized. "The fleet has no names. The ships were not obvious, and I didn't think to scan the whole solar system. I was thinking about the planet more than anything." She admitted bitterly.

I nodded, no smile on my face. I had come within inches of death. "We wait until the battle is over, and then we attack the winners if possible. We need to get into those ruins." I told her.

She looked at me, confused. "What's so important that you are willing to back," she pointed at the battle, "there?"

I scowled. "It's what we need to kill the Goa'uld and take over the wizarding world." I said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How do you know this?" She asked, disbelieving. "I've never heard of these ruins."

"It's fiction, Hermione." I answered with a sigh. "I recognize this galaxy as a piece of old wizarding fiction. It's a space opera called Star Wars." I lied. "We're in a galaxy that I read about as a child. Jedi, Wookies, Sith..." I trailed off. "All of it is fiction where we come from, Hermione."

"And that makes these old ruins so important how, again?" Hermione crossed her arms. She took my words as gospel and believed every lie I fed her.

"It contains a piece of a map. The map is in five pieces. I considered this one the safest to reach. It was on an isolated planet with no colonists or trade." I said. "I thought there was no risk of real danger here."

"Well there is danger." Hermione retorted. "What makes this map so special, anyway? How can it help us destroy the Goa'uld?"

I smiled suddenly as I felt a little bit of hope blossom. Hope of conquering the wizarding world and the galaxy it inhabited.

"It leads to a planet called Rakatan." I said as I turned from Hermione to watch the battle in the distance. "In orbit around it's sun is the Star-forge." I saw a great explosion blossom as the shield cut off momentarily. I watched as the last of the Separatist ships landed to disgorge the dreaded metal men.

"What is the Star-forge then?" Hermione asked quietly. "It sounds like a fancy blacksmith's shop."

I snorted as I watched the blaster fire begin to reach a crescendo. Blue and red blaster bolts flew back and forth so heavily, that it looked like a giant purple light in the distance. "The Star-forge harnesses a sun's energy to build anything. Droids. Battleships. Weapons. Armor... anything"

Hermione looked shocked. "And you think the owners will just give it to us? A factory that can build anything?"

I looked back at Hermione. "There are no owners. It was destroyed. All memory of its location and existence was lost." I admitted.

"Then what good will it do us? A destroyed factory orbiting a lost star?" Hermione looked at me with confusion. I could see a number of LAATs lift off and begin to fire it's turbo-lasers into the masses of tan, I assumed were droids.

"We're magical, Hermione." I grinned. "Name one broken muggle artifact that can't be fixed with enough repairos? A few hundred shrinking charms later, and we can fit it in the Freedom."

Hermione snorted herself. "I doubt it will be that easy." She looked nervous. "Wouldn't it be less risky to go with our original plan? Learn the technology and magic of this galaxy before returning to our own?"

I shook my head. "We are risk takers Hermione." I took my eyes off the battle unfolding to look into Hermione's eyes. "Would you rather go back to Earth with just the Freedom with a lot of new knowledge or a trillion strong droid army with a billion battleships and the Freedom and a lot of new knowledge?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "When you put it that way..." She paused as she thought. "Lets do it."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you will face the risks with me."

She smiled back. "I would have anyway, Draco." Her face softened. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told the truth. I was not in love with her, but I would go insane without her. I loved her like you loved your dog. I loved my Hermione.

666

It took two days of waiting on the Freedom before the number of clones dwindled into the low hundreds. Hermione and I watched as wave after endless wave of droids descended from three capital ships in orbit of the planet. I smoked a bunch of weed and worked on the new tunneling rune system with Hermione.

I started my own project after the first day. Some badly needed armor for protection against lasers and blasters. I started with a rabbit fur coat I had the house elves stitch together.

I put ten heat nullification enchantments on every separate square inch of the coat. I followed that up with ten times the standard and ancient quidditch padding enchantments on every rabbit pelt. Then, I added a newer enchantment that stopped high velocity objects like bullets and spears some muggles liked to use.

The heat nullification enchantment should handle the heat of plasma bolts and and lasers, while the 'high velocity stopper' should take the edge off blaster bolts and rocket shrapnel. The quidditch padding enchantments were for general toughness and for physical strikes.

It wasn't fancy, and it looked like a poorly made black fur coat with a hood, but it worked. And I had some pretty good entertainment as I worked.

Marla was kind enough to give amazing head under the worktable. She had to lay on her stomach to fit under the table as Hermione and I worked. Her tongue was long enough to wrap all the way around and tensile enough to... You know what I mean.

I was very entertained.

"Draco, look!" Hermione shouted and pointed to the section of map on the far wall. "They are leaving!"

I pushed Marla away for a moment. "Not now, baby." I told her. "We'll finish later." I assured her.

"Later, Daddy." Marla agreed as she rose from under the table and sashayed her fat ass out of the control room. Her teddy Wookie followed after her.

I studied the map on the wall. Mace Windu and a hundred surviving clones were escaping the planet's atmosphere in a few LAATs. They appeared to be heading towards a large battle brewing between a Victory Class Star Destroyer with an escort of a dozen B1 frigates and three Banking Clan Cruisers. The cruisers appeared to be backing off.

"It looks like we will be able to leave this planet soon." I said, studying the battle once again unfolding in front of me. The Banking Clan cruisers were either unmanned or crewed by creatures so inhuman, they failed to show up on the map.

"We can leave as soon as I finish your furry armored coat." I grinned over at Hermione. "I have no idea how many droids are left there, and we have no way of telling."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes we do."

I raised an eyebrow myself "Hows that?"

"One!" She yelled loud enough to echo through the house.

"Yes, madam?" One asked as he climbed out from under the table. I thought about the mouth that was recently on me and shuddered at the thought of One's creepy ass being anywhere near my...

'Think happy thoughts' I told myself

"Can you go check that that battlefield we ran from a couple of days ago and see how many droids are still functioning?" Hermione asked. "Dismantle them if there are only a few."

One nodded and bowed "Yes, madam." He pulled his knife-sword from it's sheath and shuddered in pleasure. He popped away with a dark grin. For some reason, I suspected that there were going to be no droids left by the time One returned, no matter the 'few' he killed.

Hermione turned to face me. "You need to use the elves more often. I find them very helpful for a variety of tasks." She said in matter-of-fact tone. I think I had turned her Bi-polar. My fucking with her memories seems to have truly fucked with her mental health.

Maybe I shouldn't use techniques learned from Voldemort on her anymore...

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her before going back to work on Hermione's white furred coat. I wanted to be ready for whatever was in the Rakatan ruins. I knew there were going to be at least a couple of battle droids if I repaired the entire building. Ancient and deadly battle droids, powered by the dark side of the force. I shivered at the thought of an army of sentient droids powered by dark magic taking over the earth.

Within another couple of hours, One returned. "The planet be clear of working metal men, Sir." I nodded and stopped working for a moment. "Thank you, One." I waved a hand at him dismissively. "Thats all for now. I'll need you again in another hour or so. Go take a break."

One grinned a wicked grin, showing off his crooked teeth, before he popped away.

I finished Hermione's white furred hooded coat within the hour. "It looks beautiful, Draco." Hermione slipped on the coat over her robes. "I'll treasure it, always."

I snorted. "Its a hack job, Hermione, and you know it." I said with a grin. "We'll get better materials to work with next time." I promised "Maybe some enchanted aluminum would look nice?"

Hermione smiled. "I hope there are no more surprises on this planet."

I slapped my forehead. "You just jinxed us!" I exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. She created two portkeys out of golden rings. "These are set to take us back to the Freedom, if we tap them with our wands."

"I say we remember to apperate next time theres an emergency." I suggested

"I'm not so good with apperating, Draco." Hermione disagreed. "I might end up splinching myself, and then where would we be?" She asked rhetorically. "Are you ready to go?" She inquired.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, One more thing."

I made my way up to my room and dug around in my drawer of wonders once more. I finally found my pack of 'special' gummy bears. By special, I mean it has two hits of LSD on it. I put it on my tongue to dissolve slowly. I grimaced at the flavor. A mix of rusty nails and Tylenol.

I walked back down stairs into the basement and turned to Hermione. "Let this dissolve on your tongue." I handed her a yellow gummy bear.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she put it on her tongue.

"Power booster." I half lied. "And a really good time." I added, telling the whole truth.

She shrugged. "Are we ready now?"

I shook my head once more. "One" I called.

He rolled out from under the worktable on the far side of the room.

"Here, sir."

"Get all four fire-teams ready to rumble and meet us down at the ruins." I ordered.

Two popped into the room. "We already be ready and waiting, sir." She prompted

I shrugged and nodded. "Follow after us then."

Hermione held out a length of rope for me to grab. I took hold, tightly. Hermione tapped it with her wand. I felt a pulling sensation in my stomach as the world disappeared in swirls of color. Less than a second later, We were standing on a deserted battlefield.

Flies buzzed everywhere, feasting on the dead clones left to rot. Broken droids lied piled up everywhere. They were piled into barricades in some places. The square fortress was half melted and scorched black on three sides.

The dim twilight hour made it a very creepy scene. I had to stop myself from giving a shudder of revulsion at the horror of the scene around me. Corpses littered the landscape. Some clones had heads missing. Others had their helmets missing. I could see the expressions of agony on a few of the clone's faces. Maggots crawled out of one's mouth as I tripped over the body.

The alert siren still wailed loudly.

I fired off a silencing charm at the offending speaker mounted on the side of the fortress. It was quieted instantly. I began to walk around the rubble, inspecting it as The elves began to pop in. The rubble had ancient looking carved stones sticking out of it. It appeared that the entrance to the ruins may be intact under all the rubble.

"Start clearing away all this dirt." I told One.

The elves all snapped their fingers at once. The rocks and dirt blocking the entrance vanished. It looked almost exactly like the entrance to the ruins in the game. I approached the door. It didn't open automatically, unlike the game.

"Alohamora." I jabbed my wand at the door. I could hear gears turning and locks clicking as the door slowly slid upwards and open. It was pitch black inside. The twilight had faded to a moonless night. I could see countless stars in the sky.

"Lumos." I pointed my wand at the opened door. Light shined inside. There were ancient driod parts laying the ground in the entrance. I pointed my wand deeper into the chamber. There was another door deeper inside.

I snapped my fingers on my right hand, and blueball flames lit the room from all four corners. I descended down the ramp leading to the door. The door slammed behind the elves as they followed us in.

"Hoods up, Hermione." I reminded her. "You don't want to be shot in the back of the head."

Like the outer door, the inner door, did not open automatically.

"Alohamora." I cast once more. No affect. "Back up, Hermione." I smiled at her. "I'm going to blast the door to pieces."

Hermione chuckled "You back up, I want to have some fun too."

I shrugged and threw up a protego shield to block debris from cutting into my elves. I turned around to let the back of my hood face the door as Hermione started to cast the exploding hex.

"Reducto." There was a whooshing sound as the spell flew out of her wand. No explosion. Hermione cast again, to no affect.

"It's not working, Draco." Hermione complained. "I wanted to blow something up."

"Try the bombardment curse." I suggested.

"Good idea." She agreed.

"Bombarda!" Hermione literally shouted. I heard a dull thumping sound as the spell collided with the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with this fucking door!" Hermione was pissed. "Bombarda!"

I turned back around to watch the door absorb the spell with no effects. There was one last thing to try.

"Let my try something, Hermione." I suggested. "I have an idea."

She huffed and moved aside. I pointed my wand at the door and imagined Charl's father and Voldemort lapping at Marla's pussy while she squealed in joy. I was royally pissed instantly. I wanted to cause them pain. Intense, unending pain.

"Crucio." I hissed in a quiet voice. Red arcing electric light lit up the chamber as I channeled my hatred and intense anger into the spell. I heard the door begin clicking and opening itself up. I cut off the spell as the door opened.

Rakatan technology ran off of what I assume was darkside energy. It's batteries had simply run dry after a 30 thousand years with nothing to sustain it. I took it to the next logical conclusion and charged it with pure hatred and anger.

I flicked my wand, and The blueball flames swirled into the next chamber. Hermione pointed her wand as she noticed a droid moving towards us.

"Reduc-" I slapped her hand down to stop her from finishing the hex.

"No, Hermione." I gestured at the droid. It had legs resembling a spider's with a cone shaped torso. "It's not here to hurt us."

As I spoke, the droid began to speak back in a wide variety of languages. I made as close to a Wookie's cry of greeting as I could. It began to speak in an ancient dialect the Wookie language, yet I could still understand it.

"You are not of a slave species. You are of the species of the ones who came before you."

I transformed into a Yeti so that I could enunciate more clearly. "Yes. We are like the ones who came before."

It began to walk back to the center of the room. It's legs making little clicking noises on the ancient stone floor as it walked. "I am the Overseer. Do you seek information of the Star-forge, like the others?"

"Yes." I roared again. "I must prove myself worthy in these two doors, Am I right?" I pointed to the doors to my left and right. "Then I will be able to receive the information on the Star-forge?"

"Yes." The droid replied. "Prove yourself worthy, and the temple's defenses will not destroy you." It spoke. "Prove yourself worthy, and the door behind me will open, allowing you to receive the information."

I nodded to myself and turned back into my human form. "Did you understand that?" I questioned Hermione. "Through that door, there are two powerful battle droids that need to be destroyed." I pointed to the left.

"I didn't really believe it until now." Hermione said quietly. "I thought you were mistaken, but this is too specific a place and it spoke of the Star-forge before you did." She whispered more to herself than anyone. The acid was making her introspective. A bad sign. "I believe you now. You really do know about this galaxy."

I took that as a yes. She had understood the conversation. "Focus Hermione. You don't want one of these droids shooting you in the face with a carbonite projector." I said. "They are both armed with repeating blaster rifles. One has a flame thrower, and the other has a carbonite projector."

Hermione looked nervous. "What the hell is a carbonite projector?"

"It's cold enough to freeze you solid in seconds while the repeater burns you to cinders." I answered.

"If its so dangerous, lets let the elves do it." Hermione said. "No need to risk ourselves when we have them." She gestured to the nodding form of One.

I opened my mouth to argue before I stopped. That was why I had the elves wasn't it. Thats why I had them watch so many horror and war movies. To make them want to kill.

"I will enjoy ripping the metal men apart, piece by piece, sir." One stated in an excited tone. The others nodded eagerly behind him.

I shrugged. "Alright then." I put up a shield in front of Hermione and I as we moved closer to the door.

The elves split up into their four little five elf fire-teams and stood behind Hermione and I. "The door should open as soon as you are close enough." I said. "Go ahead and kill the droids as fast as you can."

"As fast as we can." One repeated dryly. "Sir, you not be letting us have any fun."

I glared down at the little elf. "Have fun when we are doing something fun, like hunting Wookies through the shadow-lands or hunting gangsters in back alleys." I glared even more as I scowled "Now is not the time for fun. We will have fun on our next planet."

One pouted like a spoiled child. "Yes, sir."

Alpha team followed the little elf to the door. It opened with a whoosh as they approached. Flames jutted through the door's opening as soon as the doors opened. All the elves vanished with a pop. The flames penetrated my shield like a hot knife through butter. I felt the heat before the flames hit the enchantments on our fur coats. The heat vanished as the flames washed over us like a gentle breeze.

There were squealing and snapping sounds as metal twisted and broke. The flames cut off suddenly, and I could see into the room. The elves were gathered around the twisted, sparking, and smoking remains of two droids. Their ears drooped as their sadness showed on their faces.

"This was too easy, sir." One said in a depressed tone of voice. "We be getting very, very bored."

"I'll make sure to give you plenty of killing action the next planet we come to." I said. "Flesh and blood beings next time, not droids." The elves' ears perked up. They looked at each other with excitement.

"I look forward to it. When might we be leaving this planet, sir?" Two inquired.

"Today, as soon as we are finished here."

The elves cheered.


	26. patreon

Please join my . New chapters are posted there early. I'm trying to write more by having people who love my writing donate a little to replace my time working my job to writing more. I hope that you guys love my work enough to give a pittance to read more in the future.

Donators get a vote on what story they want continued every week.

Big donators can receive their own stories, written by me, based on their own plot-lines.

www dot dot com slash JakeCrown

1 week early access to my writing, And a vote on what story gets updated next week.

$1.99+ per month

Voting Rights

A chapter of your own story. 1,000 words.

$25.99+ per month

Custom writing, any kind.


End file.
